The Legend of Link: The Fairies' Jikkan no Kishi
by Z-END99
Summary: In a twisted fate, Link defeats Majora but wakes up in another world called Earthland. As years passed, he and his friends deals with Dark Mages, Dragons, Immortals, while the way back home closes around them. Inspired by Link: Mage of Fairy Tail by Tenrousha:
1. A Dawn of a New Beginning

**Ok, yeah, after re-reading the last chapters I posted, and I wrote them with little sleep and not really thinking about it until now, I realized I might have overshot what I thought was a good opening. I said before I had no idea how to start this so I did kind of take a shot in the dark.**

 **So with this rewrite, I'll be focusing more on Link, Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael before they arrive in Fairy Tail instead of just flashbacks showing them while keeping other OC guilds like Hero's Crest out of the beginning. I actually home that this format is much better than the last one and that you all actually prefer this one to the older one.**

 **As always, I Do Not own either Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

As the fireworks echoed in the sky of the deserted town, the sounds of footsteps made their way towards the Clock Tower. A young boy wearing a green tunic, running as fast as he could while a small yellow light flew beside him.

"Hurry Link, we're almost out of time" the light said as the boy nodded, following the light as it flew up and waited for him at the door. The earth shook as Link stopped to prevent himself from falling over. Looking at his friend, he jumped up to join her before they made their way into the platform.

The early morning air that would be calming to the boy was filled with unease, looking up towards a figure that hovered before the two. This figure seemed to resemble a puppet, it's wooden body with it's arms crossed as if taunting the boy, made the silence nearly unbearable.

"Sis" a small voice called out as the two newcomers looked at the puppet, seeing a dark purple light fly in front of the masked puppet.

"Tael, don't get close to the Skull Kid" his sister, Tatl, tried to warn him but it went unheard.

"The swamp... Mountain, Great Bay and canyon... The Four Giants... you have to-" he was cut off as the "Puppet" smacked him out of the air without hesitation.

"Don't speak out of line, you stupid fairy" it scolded as Tatl glared at the Skull Kid and her yellow light turned into a light red-orange.

"Skull Kid... Do you really think I'll forgive you after all of this!" she yelled as the Imp ignored her out right and focused on the Hylian child that was with her.

"You returned to normal? How?" it asked in a menacing tone as Link narrowed his eyes, his partner running to her brother and checking on his well-being.

"Skull Kid, just answer this. Why are you doing this? what's the point in any of this?" he asked, pleaded hoping that he could get an answer from the masked figure.

An answer for all the pain her caused, all the trouble, all the mayhem and torment caused by the powers of that cursed object of Majora's Mask he had stolen months ago.

"You really want to know..." he asked with delight, as if he had a surprise behind his back before he busted out into a cheer. "Because it's so much fun!"

Fun... he did this all because it was "Fun"

He continued on. "These people were so boring... they didn't want to play with me, they didn't want to be my friend or play any of my games. I tried to teach them but they just ignored me. They are just boring pests that would be better off gone."

"H-how can you even say that?!" Link yelled distraught as Tatl had flown back to him with Tael at his sister's side. The imp said nothing and just sighed.

"I was hoping you'd be different from them, but you're no fun either... Oh well, like it matters anymore." he said as he turned around, behind him was what could only be described as a face of nightmares. The Moon appeared much closer than it had the last few days and Skull Kid laughed at his plan

Soon he would have his revenge, they would play... they would acknowledge him. He wouldn't be ignored anymore by such boring people. he'd live for the fun... he'd die for the fun...

In a loud screech, the imp radiated magic that brought the moon down onto the tower, soon, he would have his fun...

"Link... what are you waiting for Deku-Boy. Play the song now" Tatl screamed as Link nodded and played the melody that those Tael told him about taught to him.

All the work he did, the memories and blood, sweat and tears he placed in the last three days... having to relive them over and over again until he could save as many people as he could...

This was their final gambol

The song ended, the Skull Kid laughed and soon enough that laugh turned into agony, he screams of the imp matching the roars of the Giants on their way. What happened then would be considered a miracle...

The Giants of Myth had arrived as the people who evacuated saw this and stared as they, one-by-one, appeared to stop the falling moon, pushing it with all their might, Link covered his eyes as in a bright light, the Giants held the moon to a stand still, the Skull Kid passed out from the stress, his magical abilities now exhausted from the Mask's use while the two fairies stared in disbelief.

It was over... finally over...

"Sis" Tael asked before he was grabbed by his sister in a choking embrace.

"Tael" she cried out in relief, She was safe, her brother was safe and in her arms. They had won, they had beaten the Skull Kid...

...The Skull Kid...

Looking around, her eyes narrowed in on her target, laying out on the ground before she went towards him, her color now becoming a deep crimson.

"Skull Kid, Do you have any idea what you have done?!" she hissed out in fury as her brother and Link ran up to her while she continued her scolding. "Do you have any idea what you were thinking, all of this for what? Because you were _lonely_... Because this was _fun_ "

"Sis... wait" he said as she snarled at him, only for her anger to subside as she saw her brother. "Y-you can't... please don't be too angry at the Skull Kid..."

Was... was her brother _defending_ him. Like hell she was going to just forgive this...

"Are you out of your mind. He hurt people, he _killed_ people, maybe not directly but that still doesn't excuse his actions Tael. He. Needs. To. Pay."

Link said nothing as he watched but his hand unconsciously shifted the his pouch with the Magical Masks. He could only remember what he went through, the life-less eyes of the tree before the tunnel... and the Deku Buttler's words. The proud spirit of Darmani, the guitarist Mikau... so many people lost their lives...

He knew of their regrets... he knew he couldn't be forgiven for this kind of thing.

"The mask's power!" Tael screamed at his sister, making her flinch at the sound she didn't believe her brother was capable of. "It made him do it... it corrupted him." the fairy said, pleading for the Skull Kid's life. Tatl however had enough

"Because he's a fool, a weak-willed fool with an even weaker heart!" she yelled back, causing her brother and Link to move back from the fairy before she grabbed her brother, tears starting to pour from her eyes. "We trusted him, we thought he was our friend. but he _betrayed_ us, he injured you and hurt us... He... he..."

Link could only watch as his partner, the same partner that had always been seen as a little cold and defensive, now broke down in her brothers arms. Behind them however, the Skull Kid shifted back to consciousness and Link immediately went sprang into action. Gilded Sword in hand and on guard.

"Skull Kid" Link said as he approached, the Fairies getting out of the swordsman's way as he kneeled down to check on him. "Why did you do this, what was the point?" he asked again. If what Tael said was true...

"W-why... why do you care" the imp muttered before he quickly pushed Link away. The fairies ready to fight as the imp fell to his knees as Link got up. At first he prepared for a fight but stopped when he heard something from the imp...

Growls? no... then he saw him take off the mask and the eyes of the wooden creature begin to water.

"Skull Kid..." Tael asked as Tatl flew in front of him while observing the crying figure.

"Why... Why did you leave... Why did you abandon me" he finally screamed at the giants looking at him in both shock and sadness.

"What?"

"You left me... you abandoned me... and when you came back you hated me" he yelled before turning towards the fairies. "You're no different. You would leave to... you wouldn't want to be my friends either"

"That's stupid" Tatl interjected, feeling insulted before she was cut off

"You just did now" he cried before pointing at Link. "You left us for him... you both left me for you new friend!"

"Skull Kid, listen to yourself-" the older fairy said, getting less angry and more irritated.

"I don't need you..." he sniffed before bawling. "I have this mask... this mask is my only real friend. It listens to me, it helps and talks to me. It... it..." he couldn't take it anymore. He cried while the others looked at him. Tatl looking annoyed, Tael looking sad and hurt while Link could only pity the creature, wanting to make it understand.

"...Pathetic..." a voice called, making Skull Kid stop and look at the mask confused while everyone else went into some kind of fighting stance.

"W-what?" was all the imp asked before he was electrocuted and fell on the ground, the mask now hovering in the air and it's eyes glowing with ill-intent.

"You're pathetic. Did you really think I was your only friend" the "Mask" mocked as it floated higher. "You were only a puppet for me, a means of entertainment. But now you've gotten boring... I don't need you anymore."

Link, seeing it start to glow, reached and pulled out his Bunny Hood, increasing his speed with shield in hand. in a moment, Link reached the injured Skull Kid and an energy beam came from the mask, only to be redirected away from the two children of the forest.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Link finally asked as the Mask said nothing. Grabbing his Gilded Sword from it's scabbard and glared with the intent to fight, only to hear Tatl scream.

"Get out of there" she screamed before Link sensed something wrong and grabbed the Skull Kid, running as fast as he could before the two were pushed back by an energy from the moon. Looking back, they saw the Mask float up into the moon, the "Moon's Eyes" starting to glow as the Giants strength started to weaken.

"No... this is bad!" Tatl yelled before turning to Link. "Play the Song of Time. Go back now!" she ordered as Tael just floated there over Skull Kid's injured body with him shaking in despair.

"Skull Kid"

"Link, are you listening to me" she screamed before he looked back at Skull Kid and clenched his hands into fists before walking towards him with his hands searching in his pouch. After finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a bottle of red-colored potion, making Tatl look at him in shock.

"Here, Skull Kid" the Hylian said as he gave him the potion and helped him swallow the contents. Feeling his strength return, the Skull Kid asked one thing. One single word.

"W-why"

Link said nothing but focused on the portal and walking towards it before answering. "Because... it was the right thing to do."

"Whoa, hold on, you aren't-" Tatl asked before seeing him look at the moon before knowing the answer, speaking her mind. "Y-You're insane. You really want to follow that thing" she cried out at her partner's recklessness.

"I have to, Tatl... you with me?" he asked, only to be openly rejected.

"No way. I have my brother, I'm not leaving him alone again-" she said, only to be interrupted by said brother.

"I'll go" Tael said clearly and not showing any hesitation.

"Huh/What" came the two's responses as Tael stayed determined. Eventually, it was Tatl who broke the ice. "No way, You are not going anywhere near that-" she declared before being interrupted.

"If you won't then I will. ...Link can't do this by himself and if you won't-"

"This isn't your fight, Tael"

"It is... if I was stronger, then maybe I could have helped Skull Kid... or you stop this. I won't just stand here and do nothing while my friends are suffering like this, Tatl."

The older fairy was honestly shocked. She never heard her brother yell at her like this before or even use her name like that since they were small. With a sigh, she gave in.

"You know what, fine. You stay here with that idiot" she said, pointing towards the Skull Kid. "And I'll watch over this one" she said as she joined Link for the final battle. Tael just looked at her and smiled before offering his thanks while Tatl muttered something about them being stupid idiots being a hazard to her health.

And with that, the Hero of Time and the yellow fairy, sought to see this through to the end.

* * *

Inside the Clock Tower, a mysterious man frowned. It would seem he'd have to wait just a little longer than he'd would have liked to. But his smile did not leave his face, not one bit as he stepped outside of the tower to see the chaos before him and shook his head.

"My-my, it sure seems a lot has happened today" he said as he walked towards the Clock Tower before he felt something from the moon and laughed. It seemed that the young hero has finally confronted the spirit of his mask and was now about to retrieve it for him.

Soon he would have no further business in this world before he noticed something else. The imp who stole his mask was on the tower, watching, hoping for his friends' safe return. Deciding to join the Skull Kid, he could say that he, with a guilty pleasure, enjoyed the horrified reaction of the imp seeing him again.

"Salesman" the imp screamed and landed on his behind as Tael hid behind him. "W-What are you doing here?"

The Salesman just hummed before looking up. "I'm here for the same reason you two are" he said calmly, looking up at the moon as the portal was still opened. "But my you seemed to have caused quite a bit of trouble for everyone."

The Skull Kid looked down, feeling regret for his actions.

 _"Are you out of your mind. He hurt people, he killed people, maybe not directly but that still doesn't excuse his actions Tael. He. Needs. To. Pay."_

Tatl's words stung,,. but he knew it to be true. He was a monster, someone who only hurt others, someone who should deserve to be alone.

He was a monster... no better than Majora.

"You aren't a monster, you know" the Salesman's voice interrupted him as the imp turned to him confused. "Well, you are biologically but you aren't a _true_ monster" he clarified as Tael spoke up

"What do you mean?" he asked as the Salesman laughed.

"I have been to many places, have seen my fair share of monsters... some good, some terrible but overall I've seen my fair amount to know that your friend isn't a monster."

"B-But after everything I've done-"

"Is quite horrendous and unforgivable... that much is true" he started before looking at him. "And while not even I will forgive you for this, I can say that you are not a monster but rather a fool, a fool who now has a choice."

"A choice?" the imp asked as the Salesman continued.

"You and your arrogance have brought much suffering to this land, but now the paths rely solely on yourself. Will you fall into despair, become another pawn out of your foolishness and become a monster? Or, will you seek to do better, to grow stronger and hold dear to your last remains of humanity?"

"A monster is not a creature who is shunned and hated, nor is it something that one has done in the past, a monster is one who has lost his humanity and holds no heart or conscience."

Tael and Skull Kid both stared at the man in shock, not expecting that but forever remembering his words before he laughed once more and looked at the imp directly in the eyes, red meeting orange and asked one last time.

"So, What will you do?"

* * *

Link stayed strong as he fought against the monster known now as Majora's Incarnation. Tatl flew behind him as she could barely comprehend what was happening. One moment it was just trying to kill them by shooting energy attacks from it's hands... now it was dancing like some kind of ballerina.

"What do we do Now" Link muttered to himself as he notched another Light Arrow and aimed it up, only to for the creature to stop and dance around the attack, laughing at the Hylian and mocking it's attempts. He Already had to dispose of those other masks, those that contained the spirits of the bosses and trapped the giants.

"Close combat is out of the question, why don't you transform" Tatl offered but Link grate his teeth. he tried already, but he couldn't transform. Wherever he was had some kind of effect on his masks, all of his masks didn't work. Not the, Bunny Hood, the Blast Mask... heck he even tries Kamaro's Mask... all did nothing.

"Well then think of a plan then before-" Tatl was cut off by the screeching sounds of Majora, now attacking them with another barrage of energy attacks. While Link brought up his Mirror Shield, he tried to think of an idea that could work. Suddenly he got some inspiration and when the attack ended and Majora began it's running, he ran to his left, pulling out what looked like a small mouse.

"A bombchu, Do you think that would work" Tatl asked as Link kept his smirk before placing it on the ground and began shooting more light arrows at the monster. Majora for it's worth saw them coming and dodged back, avoiding the arrows left and right. however, it failed to see the incoming bombchu and immediately jumped back.

Landing back on the ground, a bright light forced it to stumble back and shield itself from the arrow, only the light didn't originate from another light arrow, it originated from Tatl, who took the time to fly in the monster's face while it was focused on the bomb.

It was careless.

Trying to smack it out of the way, Tatl flew out of reach before she heard the creature shriek out in pain, an arrow imbedded in it's leg and soon another one to match.

Majora was in pain, how did it not see the light arrow coming, was it the fairy's doing. Link just smiled as he ran towards the fallen beast with a two handed sword. It's beautiful metal with black rose designs etched into it. It was the Great Fairy Sword.

Link didn't have much time, Majora could regenerate small wounds so he doubt that normal arrow wounds would actually to much but he needed to save his magic if he ever had to keep up the fight.

Jumping into the air, Link swung his sword with a battle cry and slashed into the screaming monster's hide and in a powerful flash of light, the creature exploded into flames and sent the swordsman and fairy back.

Seeing the now burning corpse, Tatl let out a gulp. "Did we win?" she asked nervously as Link didn't answer, keeping his hands on his sword and his attention on Majora. He wanted to make sure, he didn't want to assume victory yet.

He did so against Gannon after their battle and nearly lost his hand from the beast's rampaging awakening in their duel to the death.

No... he was following his gut, this seemed a little to easy for him... something was off and while he didn't know what it was, he could tell it wasn't over yet.

...and he was right...

* * *

"Well this doesn't look good" the Salesman muttered as he felt the strong power of the mask being reborn. Skull Kid and Tael looked at him confused before they shivered, feeling something wrong.

"What's happening" Tael asked as the Salesman was surprised. 'They could feel it as well' he thought as he looked at them with a frown.

"I believe you friends are in trouble" he said as Tael flew up in alarm.

"What, what do you mean?" he asked scared of his sister's safety while Skull Kid shook again in fear.

"The spirit of the mask has seemed to be too powerful, more than I have originally thought. The only way would be if he..." he trailed off, thinking of the potential if Link had awoken "That Mask."

He could sense the Hero of Time's journey for the last three days, he had grown much stronger in such a short time and the masks he collected have a great happiness to them, a special happiness that could not be so easily destroyed.

'If only...' he thought to himself before he noticed the Skull Kid get up and approach the portal.

"Hey... if I went in here, I... I could help them, right?" he asked as the Salesman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is correct... however, I cannot guarantee that you'd be able to make it back" he said as the imp looked to the portal with him shivering in fear.

Tatl... and Link, they were fighting for him, fighting because of him... and here he was shaking like a leaf. What chance did he have to beat what could have been strong enough to kill him in one go. He couldn't do it...

 _"Because he's a fool, a weak-willed fool with an even weaker heart!"_

That was right... what could he do?

 _if I was stronger, then maybe I could have helped-I won't just stand here and do nothing while my friends are suffering like this._

He didn't want to be weak, not anymore.

 _"Because... it was the right thing to do."_

He had to do something, he had to help stop Majora.

 _"A monster is not a creature who is shunned and hated, nor is it something that one has done in the past, a monster is one who has lost his humanity and holds no heart or conscience."_

He would not be a monster, he made his decision. "Tael... let's go."

"Huh, wait hold on, you want to go... and you're... seriously!" the fairy shouted in disbelief as the imp laughed to himself.

"If they need our help, we can't just sit here, right" he said with a brave personal, no longer having a weak or hesitant tone. Tael just stared at him before nodding.

"Ok then..." he said before smiling at his friend. "You know, Sis said for me to stay here..."

"And she also said for you to watch me" he replied as he grabbed out his flute for protection, causing the other fairy to laugh.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?" he said as the imp shrugged unconcerned. Worst she could do is yell at him, and he was going to be yelled at regardless.

what was another ten or so minutes of her screaming his ears off?

Now with determination. they jumped into the portal, leaving the Salesman to look at it and smile. Not a fake smile he had used to greet him the first time, but an actual, warm-hearted one.

'Perhaps I misjudged that little imp, after all' he thought with a laugh as he prayed for their success. Both Skull Kid's and Link's.

* * *

Link laid on the ground, bleeding as he saw the frightening form of Majora's Wrath. As the creature slammed it's foot into him and kicked him back before grabbing him by it's whip-like appendages, flinging him into the air as a means of sadistic entertainment.

Tatl was injured but flew up to on of the ledges for safety, the creature not having interest in her, only the child. The same child that wouldn't play with it.

The same child that wouldn't let it have it's fun.

"Ghaa...ki" Link coughed out, blood dripping from his mouth and his ribs breaking. As he was kicked again, his pouch opened up upon impacting the wall, causing the different masks to spread over the floor. Taking notice, the monster of Majora grabbed the Hylian by the throat and held him delicately in it's grasp.

Pointing him towards his masks, the monster let out a cry of glee before launching an attack at one of the masks, the first one, the Mask of Truth. Link saw it destroyed and felt injured at the sight of the mask he was so used to, so easily destroyed.

Next came the Couple's Mask, followed by the Romani's Mask. The Blast Mask, the Keaton Mask, the Garo's Mask. One by one, each mask was destroyed, making the creature far happier at the pain the boy felt seeing the precious masks, the memories of his adventures in this doomed land of Termina be destroyed one-by-one.

And why stop there, soon enough, Termina itself would be consumed. It would hunt down everyone that didn't play with it, like a twisted game of tag. One where the winner was always Majora.

Link was now breathing much harder than before, seeing all of the masks getting destroyed before he was thrown into the ruined pile of masks and electrocuted by Majora's energy.

"Link, Move... Please get up now!" Tatl screamed, tears now running down her face. They were supposed to win, Link was supposed to win, so why...

Why wasn't he moving, why wasn't he moving at all?

"Link... got.. you have... up" that was all Link could hear before he was lifted up by the neck and a tentacle pointed directly at him, covered with energy and a small orb forming.

Tatl couldn't forget the blast going through his torso. Link would never forget the pain and numbness of him falling back on the ground, dark... cold... alone...

Majora just screeched in it's victory, stomping on the boy, wanting to play more, to hurt more.

And yet the boy, once again defies it. Slamming it's foot, kicking him against the wall, it looked upset that it ended too quickly...

"No" Tatl whispered before the creature turned it's head towards the fairy with a sinister expression. Tatl tried to scream, but couldn't her heart broken, her partner laying on the ground dead. She couldn't see the monster make it's way towards her...

She couldn't see the mask's broken peices begin to move towards Link... nor did she see the Triforce of Courage in his possession begin to glow.

Before the monster attacked, a brilliant light from behind it made it focus on the boy in confusion. The Triforce faded while Link laid there weak.

Exhausted, sick... but alive and in front of him, a new mask, one she never saw before...

Link coughed up some spit, his wounds and fatal injuries slowly healing and as if in a trance, picked up the new mask, one resembling his own face.

One that held a very fierce power.

Majora was confused. The boy was using another worthless mask? But with that power from before. That light intrigued the monster. It went over to the boy, to finally end his life.

It was shocked to see the boy disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing as something else. It was on edge to see this new appearance, the "Boy" now grew to be just a head shorter than the imposing creature, now wielding a large sword with a double-helix design. His tunic becoming light blue with armor representing both not only the Triforce of Courage but also a crescent moon.

And then it felt something by looking into it's empty eyes, war paint on his face with a snarl promising bloodshed. For the first time since facing the boy, Majora felt an emotion it never thought it could have.

It felt fear...

And before it was not the boy it knew he could easily triumph over. Before it stood a monster of it's own king

A God?

A Deity?

An Oni?

Majora didn't know, it didn't care, all it wanted was for it to go away.

Tatl just stood their in shock. Seeing Link get up, she felt relief, an overwhelming sense of joy shaking her entire body from seeing him alive.

But then he put on that mask, and she felt nothing but fear... gone was the gentle aura the Hylian had, the same aura that showed tremendous courage, unyielding heart and conviction...

All that remained was blood-lust, all without any mercy remaining.

He had transformed... and the Fierce Deity was awakened.

And all Link saw was light.

* * *

Link woke up in a bed, feeling nothing but pain as he looked around, only moving his head from side to side. He was in a house of some kind, that much was obvious but when he tried to get up, he had to hold his head, headaches, more pain and images flashed into his mind.

"GHTD FDRg njdnjdk" an old voice said as Link looked at the man who was in the room, by the door as he looked on in shock. Not understanding him, Link could only ask one thing.

"Uh... what did you say?"

With a sigh, the man placed his head on Link's head and they both started to glow in a yellow light, what looked to be loading bars appearing around him as the man continued to speak.

"Gjrjsd gjk-ust nvjnj-to help-jifvnfjin our language" he said before the final loading bar finished and Link fell to his knees, holding his head. What just happened.

"Forgive me young man for my rudeness. But after your friend's actions not understanding me, I felt it best to correct the difference of our language for use to better communicate."

Huh, wait, how can he understand him and what did he mean "friends" the only one who he was with other than Majora was-

Tatl!

His eyes widened as he hoped to talk to the old man. "Excuse me... sir?" he asked, as if speaking another language like it was nothing, his mouth, his words seem foreign to him as he continued. "What... do you... mean... friends?" he asked slowly, trying to get a hang of talking.

"L-Link?" a familiar voice rang in a familiar language as the boy turned around and nearly fell on his ass. There, by the door way was a young girl around his age. Her bloodshot emerald eyes shining from the moisture she was holding back, looking down as he similar golden locks covered her face, he noticed she was wearing a small pink and yellow dress and had her wings showing, only moving mere inches as she shook.

"T-Tatl-" he was interrupted by the fairy choking him with a bear hug, crying on his chest while refusing to let go, or stop insulting him.

"You... stupid, idiotic... reckless... you stupid brat" she insulted and looked her in the eyes, she showed nothing but worry and fear, fear that he would disappear, fear he was going to die.

But what happened in the moon. What caused her to become Hylian, where were they, what was going on?

Why couldn't he remember anything after being thrown around by Majora? Seeing his friend shiver in fear, he could only return the hug, trying to comfort her, trying to show her it was ok.

How could he though, when he didn't know himself. That confusion, that sense of unknown. It was worse than anything Majora could have done to him in their fight.

Looking at the old man, he asked one more question.

"Where... are we?"

* * *

 **Ok, First Chapter of the rewrite is done, and again I apologize for the rewrite but after reading the first story, this way just felt better to get off the ground with. That being said, I also decided to add some things to the story's plot.**

 **So that being said I've thought about it, and decided to come up with some couple ideas for Link to be with**

 **Link x Lucy: A Fan-Favorite**

 **Link x Erza: Another Fan-Favorite**

 **Link x Ultear: same magic, same kind of goal after Tenrou Island and it could work**

 **Link x Tatl: Never seen it done, at all so it could be an interesting thing to write**

 **Link x Cana: Now that would be interesting**

 **Link x Kagura: Seems interesting enough as well**

 **I also have to ask, would you guys want for me to give Skull Kid a possible love interest as well or no**

 **That being said, I decided on a Rival for Link to have but if anyone else has any ideas for a potential rival for Link, Skull Kid or anyone else, just let me know.**

 **and to leave it off don't be afraid to tell me if you like this one better than the first one or not.**


	2. A New Destination and Masked Good-byes

**Chapter 02, Not much more to say now so, I** **Do Not** **own Fairy Tail or the Legend of Zelda. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo**

* * *

Three months have passed since Link and the others arrived in the Kingdom of Fiore. And in those three months, the they had began to learn as much as they could about the new world. Link walked out in the back, no longer wearing his tunic and instead wearing more casual clothes.

"So, ready to go Link" a young boy with chestnut hair said as he carried a small backpack. His face may have been covered in his straw hat but Link could still feel his friend's smile.

"Yeah, Stalk... I am" he said as he kept almost all his things but his sword and shield, currently strapped to his back, and a small pouch to his side incase he needed something without his use of magic.

Stalk... or rather Skull Kid just laughed as he excitingly ran further ahead before meeting up with two more children. The first one was a girl in a yellow dress and black sandals with a red sash around her waist. The other one was a young boy with purple hair and a black short sleeve shirt and shorts combo with matching boots to his own.

"About time you guys showed up" the girl said with her arms crossed as she had a backpack on as well while the younger boy tried to calm her down.

"They weren't that late Sis" he said as Link just smiled and Stalk chuckled a bit.

"Yeah Tatl, we were only gone for... ten minutes or so" the hat wearing boy said as the girl huffed and headed out.

"You were gone for twenty minutes" Link reminded the imp as he just smiled. Link ran to catch up with Tael behind him as the four decided to leave the village of Zinnia and head to Magnolia. On foot it was probably a day or two but by the time they'd reach their they could join the guild there for some work.

When Sahasrahla told them about the guilds, he pointed out the different kinds. While Link and the others were interested in the different kinds they had, the four were stuck on two different types of guilds. After discussing it, they eventually agreed on Magic over Treasure Hunter, much to the young hero's despair.

After telling the old man, he seemed quiet happy to hear that they chose the Magic guild and pointed them to Magnolia. When they asked why that one in particular, he just laughed.

"It's probably the best one in Fiore lad, besides if what you saw is true, you'd all fit in perfectly" he said while leaving them to their thoughts.

"So, what do you think it's going to be like" Tael asked as he looked up at the other boy, who shrugged.

"Don't know, Tael. But hopefully they can survive Skull Kid's pranks" he said with a smirk as Tael laughed nervously at that.

"I don't know how we survived so far" the fairy said as Link laughed at that while Skull Kid looked insulted.

"What, how could you say that. Everyone loves my pranks-" he declared with his arms wide open.

"We tolerate them, there is a difference you know" Tatl said emotionlessly as the imp just ignored her.

"You can say what you like but I'm sure we'll find someone with a sense of humor. Onwards!" he declared while Tatl flinched at the thought of a possible "Second Skull Kid"

May the goddesses help them if they ever did...

"So what's the name again" Tael asked, wanting to change the subject as Tatl looked at the map.

"Fairy Tail, it's not that hard to miss either" she said as Link nodded and walked beside her while keeping an eye on Stalk. It was amazing how much they'd all grown since Termina while he wondered exactly where their unofficial fifth member was.

* * *

 _Link and Tatl walked downstairs to find Tael and Skull Kid waiting for them. Tael looked at the two with a smile while Skull Kid was busy poking the human-fairy in amazement._

 _"Sis... Link, you're up" he said before Skull Kid, seeing the Hylian, ran up to hug him._

 _"Y-you're awake, Yay" he cheered as Link looked confused. "Skull Kid" he asked as Tael walked up to him to and hugged him._

 _"T-thank-you for helping my sister" he said as Link nodded while Tatl looked away before Link finally spoke up._

 _"Hey Tatl... what happened up there anyways" he asked as she looked down slightly._

 _"Y-you almost died. If it wasn't for The Salesman... you would have been" she said, lying to keep him in the dark. She didn't want him to know, not yet anyway. Some might call it cruel or cowardly but after what he went through...what they went through, he deserve some blissful ignorance._

 _"Mask Salesman, you mean he's-"_

 _"Ho-ho-ho, It seems you're awake now" a voice called out to him as Link saw the smiling face of the Mask Salesman. "I am glad to see you unharmed" he said with gesture of happiness as Link still felt unnerved._

 _"Yeah... thanks" he said before looking down. Sensing something was wrong, the Salesman spoke up while the others looked at Link in concern._

 _"Is something the matter, Link?" he asked, wishing to know what was eating away at the boy, silently hoping he could not recall losing control during his fight with Majora. speaking of which..._

 _"What about the mask though, what happened to it?" Link asked, addressing the elephant in the room. So that was what was on his mind. Seeing the young fairy-girl flinch didn't help much either, having to witness such a battle and still be around him took quiet a bit of courage._

 _A fairy who would stand by her allies even after they fell into corruption, another one who would stand up for a friend after committing such horrible actions, and an imp who was once a monster and saved himself and regained his humanity._

 _It appeared that the Hero bearing the Triforce of Courage had made quiet a few courageous friends himself..._

 _"Worry not. After I aided you I sealed it away forever" he said as he pulled out the cursed object with a smile. "The mask has been cleansed of it's evil nature, it is now nothing more than a simple mask."_

 _Looking at it more closely, he could tell that it was far less foreboding that before, now having a large slash in the middle and tapped together with what looked like those charms to keep evil spirits away._

 _"Well it seems as though you have had quiet the experience, though if I may ask, what do you plan to do now?" No one said anything as realization dawned on them all. Link, quickly grabbing his maps bought by Tingle, quickly unrolled it and looked at the old man._

 _"Mr. do you where a land called Termina is" he asked as the old man said nothing, trying to think of somewhere like that but sadly, came up empty handed..._

 _Seeing this, Link tried another place. "How about the Kingdom of Hyrule" he tried again, only to get the same response. The Skull Kid was confused while Tael was starting to get nervous. Tatl was starting to breathe a little faster and Link's eyes widened._

 _...No... they couldn't be..._

 _"What kingdom are we currently in" the question asked by Tatl while the old man looked at the girl and sighed._

 _"We are in Fiore... and in all my years I haven't heard of either Termina or Hyrule." That instantly made the four of them realize just what that meant. When Link asked about Hyrule, no one knew about it because it was a parallel universe. And if what the old man said was true... he either didn't know about it... or_

 _Tatl was the first to voice her opinion, no one expecting her to swear like she did so fluently in Hylian tongue... but what was expected was when she glared at Skull Kid, knowing that indirectly, this was all his fault for taking the damn mask in the first place._

 _"You seriously had to take the mask... you couldn't just make one... or buy one... or take another mask that didn't send us to another dimension!" she screamed as Link instantly tried to block the angry fairy from attacking her friend._

 _"Tatl, calm down, hitting Skull Kid won't make anything better-"_

 _"It will help me feel better" she snapped while Link sweat dropped. Yeah, and put him out of the destructive fairie's current war path. Now that he thought about it... how did they become Hylian in the first place?_

 _"Well... look on the bright side" Skull Kid said nervously. "At least we still have each other... right?"_

 _Hearing that made Tatl try again for round two, this time being held back by both Link and Tael. seriously, Did the imp have some kind of death-wish or something?_

 _"As much as I love to see your getting along... I Think that you shouldn't fight within someone's home" the Salesman piped in as the old man sighed at the four youths' actions. That was all that was needed to calm down the irate fairy._

 _"So, we're stranded then" Link said, having gotten numb at the possibility of never seeing his friends again. Despite being reset and sent back to the past he still made quite a few friends in Hyrule. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Malon..._

 _Oh goddesses... Malon, he needed to get Epona back too or else the farm girl would castrate him with a pitchfork._

 _"Perhaps it is not as bad as you think" the Salesman said as he suddenly held his arms out. "With every window closed, a new one will open. With new adventures, new experiences and memories that will help guide you to what you may have lost or may still be searching for..."_

 _"Is this another motivational speech" Tael asked as Skull Kid looked on. Link and Tatl were curious as well but wondered what the younger fairy meant by another. "Where there is a meeting, a parting is always be sure to follow... whether that be forever or just a small amount of time, relies upon you."_

 _"Those are wise words, Mask Salesman" the old man complimented as the Salesman thanked him._

 _"Perhaps it was fate that lead us here, so we might as well see for ourselves what this new world has to offer us."_

 _Link stared at him in deep thought, meaningful words as always... but what about Epona, Zelda... Pulling out his sapphire-colored Ocarina, he stared long at the musical instrument and let himself wonder... If he found Navi, then what would he do then._

 _He had his friends back home but other than that, what could be described as home anymore. He did nothing but travel for the most part, after informing Zelda about the invasion Ganondorf sought to lead, he had been traveling to different places around the land to try and help other while he looked for his former partner._

 _He was a traveler... so where would he go when he got back?_

 _"Well, I suppose in the meantime, you could be welcomed into my home a little longer" the old man said, surprising the five dimensional travelers while Skull Kid immediately looked at him with a excited expression._

 _"Really" he asked, already liking this guy for his hospitality while he earned another nod from the man. He was a father himself so why not help these children out a little more until they got back on their feet._

 _"Thank-you Old Man Beard" he said, hugging the elder as Link and Tael cracked a small smile and Tatl did her best to suppress a small laugh._

 _"No worries... and it's Sahasrahla." he said as Skull Kid looked at him, tying to process the name._

 _"Sarhasrala"_

 _"Sahasrahla"_

 _"Sahasrala"_

 _"My name is a little hard to pronounce but-"_

 _"Meh, I'll just call you Old Man Beard" the imp said with a laugh as the others either sighed or smiled at the Skull Kid's personality. It was clear that he was much better than before, a small fire in his eyes that was not there in Termina as the "Old Man Beard" just laughed to himself._

 _"Thanks... but you really don't need to-" Link was stopped when Tatl glared at him, In her defense, She had to spend the last three days without much sleep, food, and most of the time they had to camp._

 _She finally got a chance to relax and in a nice bed and she was not about to pass that up_

 _"Well if you four will be situated here, then I believe I will carry out my travels" The Salesman said as everyone looked at him confused as Tatl felt insulted and Link was shocked._

 _"Why/How come?" where the only responses he got as the Salesman held onto his smile._

 _"I am a Happy Mask Salesman, I seek to fill the world of happiness with the power masks... and while I am sad to say farewell to such great friends I must leave to spread happiness where I can" he said as that got a varied reaction from everyone._

 _"You think I'm a friend" Skull Kid thought... having to hold in his emotions as he would lose... but yet gained a great friend._

 _"Wow... that's really cool" Tael thought in wonder_

 _"I see... that makes sense I guess" Link said as he placed his hands behind his head with a small smile, admitting going to kind of miss the wired mask peddler._

 _'Thank the Goddesses' Tatl thought, not wanting to be anywhere near another mask again. If by masks he meant masks like Majora's Mask the he could be happiness as far away from her and her brother as possible._

 _"I see, then I wish you luck in your endeavors" Sahasrahla spoke, wishing the strange man well on his travels before the Salesman smiled._

 _"One last thing..." he said before placing before the four, each a small box, that confused them all._

 _"Huh, what's this" Tatl asked as the Salesman smiled._

 _"You four have impressed me and helped me so much, I wish to give you all something in the name of our new friendship" he said as Tatl looked hesitant, Link looked cautious and the other two threw caution to the wind and began opening the presents without mercy._

 _One they were open, They saw what looked like masks and the Salesman smiled. "Those are very special masks, While unlike those of Termina or the Transformation ones, they will grant you some powers that could be beneficial to your journeys."_

 _"Wait, what" Link asked, looking at his own gift before opening it. Skull Kid took his mask and began to wear it before he suddenly felt a sharp pain. Falling to his knees and crying out before in a flash of green light, he appeared as something else._

 _He was Hylian like Link, except he now had brown hair and orange eyes, his clothes now consisting of an orange tunic like Link's and a pair of boots._

 _"W-What did you do to him" Tatl demanded as the Salesman held up his hands in defense before trying to explain._

 _"As I'm sure you know, Skull Kids are born once a child is lost in the Lost Woods" he said as Link frowned, remembering that aspect of his homeland, a fear he was told time and time again by both Saria and the Great Deku Tree. "I merely sealed up his magical form, giving him his human appearance and physiological body back."_

 _"Wait... you mean, I'm human again" Skull Kid asked as Tatl and Link looked on as the Salesman nodded to the former imp. "If you may, can you imagine yourself as you once were?"_

 _Blinking, the imp tried to imagine himself back as the Skull Kid before he felt his arms becoming wood again, to their shock, the young boy transformed back into the forest creature and smiled widely. This was amazing, he could become a human and fit in now._

 _"Wait, then what exactly do the rest of our masks do" Tatl demanded, not knowing what her or her brother's masks would do. Tael just shrugged after a moment of hesitation and wore his, however, unlike the imp's transformation, his was generally not as painful as his friend's._

 _Once the light died down, the only thing that was missing was his wings. Tatl looked at her brother in shock as Link clearly noticed the change before looking at the salesman._

 _"For you two, I gave you masks to hide your fairy status, there will be people who would take advantage of your kind and would not hesitate to do onto you harm. That is why I gave you both methods to help conceal you wings and such."_

 _"That reminds me" Skull Kid asked as he now tried meddling with his overall control, now resembling some kind of half-bred. "Why are you guys... you know, bigger?" he asked as the Salesman spoke up once more._

 _"Because of the shift in magical properties... that shift may have mutated them into the second step of fairies" he said as Sahasrahla nodded._

 _"The air here is surrounded and coated in Ethernano, this would increase one's magical abilities substantially" he said as Link looked at him._

 _"You sure seem to be talking this all well" he said as the old man gave I hardy laugh._

 _"Son, I've been around my fair share of things and lives an awful long life" he said as he remembered when the others first woke up. Between Skull Kid's panic and him having to hold the imp down to communicate with him... and to Tatl accusing him of being a creepy old man trying to rape her..._

 _Yes, by now he should know what to expect from the kids..._

 _"So, essentially this will help us better fit in?" Tatl asked as the Salesman nodded. Sighing and seeing as her brother already did it, she wore her own mask and just like her brother felt her wings disappear._

 _"And they can call them back, right" Link asked before he saw Tael try and eventually get a single wing out._

 _"It will take some practice, but in time..." he ensured as Link looked at his gift before opening it up. He was wondering what kind of mask he was going to get, he figured it would be something for his Hylian body, but with the elder having similar ear..._

 _"Huh" he asked before he picked up what looked to be another brown pouch for his belt, Looking at the salesman to open it up, Link did and immediately felt his shock course through him._

 _Inside were twenty different masks, twenty different and familiar masks. The same ones that Majora had destroyed during their battle. "H-How-"_

 _"You forget I am the Happy Mask Salesman, it is my job to fill the world with happiness. Those masks you had were filled with a special kind of happiness, one that is truly a splendid kind. It would be so deplorable of me to not let them shine with you once again."_

 _"Link looked back at the masks before he felt a small tear in his eyes, for one reason or another, he had grown attached to these masks. Whether it was the Bunny Hood or the Stone Mask, each one felt like it was a piece of him now."_

 _"Regrettably, I was unable to repair the Transformation Masks but with in you lies their memories... the courageous Deku boy, the brave Goron hero and the wise Zora guitarist. So long as you have their memories in your heart, they will always live on." he said before taking a bow._

 _"And with that... I shall be on my way. I hope to meet you all again someday" and before their eyes the man disappeared, the window open and in the distance, stood the salesman, walking on his path until he was out of sight..._

* * *

As the four continued down the path, they talked about what they were going to do, what people were probably there and what life would be like now. Each armed with their own goals, they walked, unaware of the storm they would bring into the magical world...

 _*Gurgle*_

"Heh, sorry, I'm kind of hungry" Stalk said as Tatl looked irritated. She told him to eat before they left.

...Right after a small lunch break...

* * *

 **A short chapter this time, just to help wrap the first one up. That being said, Link, Tatl, Tael and Stalk are all on their way to Fairy Tail. May the goddesses have mercy on Makarov's wallet after the mayhem of someone like Skull Kid can and will eventually cause.**

 **Now for Magic: I will be displaying them out in the next chapter but we all know that in one way or the other, Link's going to have Requip and Arc of Time.**

 **Skull Kid, I have his magic finalized to the T and a Cyber Cookie to those who can get his main magic right. As for Tatl and Tael, I'll leave that up in the air until later but I do have an idea for their direction. For those who read the first draft of this, You know that they're going to have Archive Magic.**

 **Finally, the names. Sahasrahla is the old man from A Link to the Past and A Link Between Worlds, so having an old man in the beginning helping them would be very Zelda-like. As for Stalk, Skull Kid's Japanese name is Stalkid. Just remove the last two letters and we're good to go. Don't forget to leave a comment or a review and any advice is welcomed.**


	3. Reasons and Resemblance

**Chapter 3, Lets get into it, and as always, the disclaimer: I Do Not own either Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Zelda is owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Skull Kid smirked as he walked on the path of a small forest. It was around another month since they all officially joined Fairy Tail and each held their membership with style. "Mission-mission" he sang as Link and the two fairies walked behind him with smirked of their own albeit Tael's was a little nervous.

"So, we just need to kill a monster, right?" he asked, a little self conscience about his fighting skills while Tatl walked besides him.

"No, we have to watch them fight a monster... you and me stay out of their way unless they do something stupid" she remarked as Link couldn't help but give her a deadpanned look. Oh the faith in his teammate.

"So, basically sometime in the first five minutes" Stalk confirmed, making Link sigh into his hand. Yeah... that sounded just about right knowing their luck.

"I can't believe you picked a Stone Talus though" Link said to the imp as the fairies both stopped walking and spoke up.

"You told us Link picked this mission!" they yelled in both alarm and anger, Skull Kid just turned back confused.

"Wait... I did?" he asked, playing coy as Link looked back at the older fairy.

"Is that why you kept glaring at me this morning?" he asked annoyed as the blonde haired girl ignored him and continued to glare at her wooden friend.

"New rule, Stalk. No more Mission options for you" She declared, much to the "Horror" of the imp.

"No, y-you can't do that to me" he wailed overdramatically before falling over, "I feel... faint, a bright light... good-bye cruel world" he said before playing dead, Tatl just stepped over him, the urge to kick him very tempting while Tael just shrugged, dragging him by the feet.

"So, what's the plan?" Tatl asked as Link just shrugged.

"For now we aim at what the weak spot is, Aim for that and try our best not to get hurt, excluding our prides of course" he said as Skull Kid got back up and laughed.

"Yeah, me and Link will be the big guns in the group, the two of you can act as backup and with you magic-"

"Yeah, we know." Tatl said, already knowing her plan was to shoot first, ask questions never with the monster she was tricked into having to slay.

Seriously, they could never get a decent, normal mission... and secretly, she loved it.

Why babysit a bunch of brats when she could kick something's nonexistent ass. Does that mean she wanted her brother to put himself in danger, no but she was a warrior in a sense, she wanted to fight.

"So, I'll strike it from the ground, acting as decoy... Skull Kid will-" Link started as he was interrupted by Stalk.

"I'll be in the trees and assisting you from the leaves..." he said as Tael spoke up.

"And we're on looking after you two idiots when things eventually go wrong" Tatl said with a small smile and knowing them, it would really be in around five or so minutes.

"And Break" Stalk said with a full-fledged salute. Making them roll their eyes, at least they knew what they were getting involved with at the moment.

Upon arriving to a clearing, they all stopped and looked around, not seeing anything around them but only stones and boulders. Eventually, Skull Kid spoke up. "So, which one do you think it is" he asked as Link shrugged and jumped down into the graveyard of rocks.

Skull Kid smirked and jumped into a nearby tree, taking out his newest weapon he got to upgrade from his simple flute/dart-shooter, and started to hum to himself, waiting for movement while the fairies stood back and waited for any action.

"Find it yet Tael" his sister asked as the fairy closed his eyes before they widened and shouted out.

"Link, it's the fourth one to the left!" he shouted as he nodded and pulled out a small crystal orb and smirk before throwing it at the pile of stones. Upon impact, the boulder was destroyed, the Talus was completely destroyed and all lived happily ever after.

"I meant my left" Tael corrected as he saw Link destroy the wrong set of boulders, Tatl frowning.

"Should have clarified, bro" Tatl remarked as the younger fairy blushed

Link on the other hand sighed before pointing to a pair of rocks while the purple haired fairy nodded. Throwing another bomb at it, the rocks started to shift and form into what could be described as a large titan of pure stone.

 ** _*Rock Colossus of Fiore*_**

 ** _*Stone Talus*_**

Link looked at the creature, pulling out his bow and arrow while preparing to fight. In a flash of light, Link now wore a cute little rabbit-like mask over his forehead and ran twice as fast away from the disturbed beast.

Seeing his target, Skull Kid aimed the flute towards the creatures back and shot out what looked like small seeds at it. As they began to his, they suddenly exploded and caused the Talus the lose it's footing. seeing his chance, Link pulled out an arrow with another Exploding Lacrima on the end instead of a simple arrow head.

"Now!" he said as the Fairies both formed their own magic circles.

" _ **Shian/Shine**_ " Tatl said as light illuminated around her, causing Skull Kid, Tael and Link to cover their eyes. Link being lucky for hiding behind a rock while Tael had his sunglasses on...

Skull Kid...

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" he screamed, falling out of the tree. Tael meanwhile decided to move next as he stood in front of his sister and generated some kind of purplish liquid that slowly took form, throwing it at the Talus.

" _ **Shadou Meiku: Kusari/ Shadow Make: Chain**_ " he screamed as the liquid slowly became a stream of blackish-purple chains and secured the Talus by the feet, tying them together and holding it down.

Seeing his chance, Link aimed his arrow at the black stone on the top of the giant's head and shot it straight into the rock. seeing as it wasn't enough, he launched another, and another.

Despite it's pain, it sought to regain it's movement and moved it's legs back. Tatl instantly saw this and pulled her brother out of the way before the boulders making up it's lower half shot forward, narrowly missing them. Link shot another arrow and stunned it before to his surprise, the Talus rose, using his arms as a new pair of feet and the boulder Link hid behind becoming it's new arm.

"A little help here guys" Link screamed as he dodged the beast's "Arm" ready to turn him into paste while Skull Kid nodded and shot two more seeds at the monster's "feet".

Link hid behind another boulder, hoping to have some cover before the seeds around the Talus opened up, becoming large vines the wrapped around the colossus. As it fell down again, Link went to gather some distance from the beast.

Not two seconds later, the beast broke the vines and prepared to fight once more.

Link frowned as he only had one more arrow left before he got an idea. a very stupid idea but one nonetheless. Looking at Skull Kid, he threw him his last arrow and changed masks, now on his face rested a plain mask with a small skull and cross bone design.

The Blast Mask

Running between the leg/arms, he took a deep breath and prepared for the impact. a second later, the mask "Exploded," causing Link and the Stone Talus to both fall to their knees. As Link saw the titan fall, he smirked, despite the pain, that Skull Kid would restrain it with his **_Shokubutso no Maho/Plant Magic_** or Tatl and Tael could hold it down and then he could-

Seeing his shot, Stalk jumped into the air with a battle cry, slamming the arrow into the black stone, with Link staring at his friend in horror and raising his shield.

In an explosion, Link was shot backwards, bouncing off a rock and landing on his back with a pained grunt. Skull Kid flew through the air, hitting a tree and landing on the ground dizzy and trying to get up.

And the Stone Talus roared one last time, before turning into gravel and dying. Tatl and Tael meanwhile saw this last action with the mouths open. in disbelief.

"Sis... how long has it been since the fight..." the purple haired fairy asked dumbly as Tatl blinked while thinking...

About four minutes...

'Couldn't even last the full five...' she thought with a small twitch as she walked out to collect their friends from their stupid ideas. She didn't know which idea was worst...

Link's for turning himself into a bomb to injure the Talus, or Skull Kid's for slamming an bomb-arrow into the creature knowing it would explode. And while she wanted to believe Skull Kid's was the worst... Link was the one who gave him the arrow.

Link frowned, taking off his Blast Mask before he looked and saw Tatl looking down at him, clearly not very amused. Before he could say anything, she spoke out first.

"You're an idiot" she said bluntly as Link flinched. Looking to where Tael went to fetch Stalk, she continued. "Both of you..." she said before looking back down with concern.

"You can move... right" she asked as Link nodded, getting up with a grunt as he tried to keep his balance. Tatl sighed and helped him to meet with the others, When she saw Tael come back out and saw Skull Kid was with him. This was supposed to be an easy mission...

What a day...

* * *

In a certain guild, an old man sighed as he drunk from his beer, the man was tiny, but was renown for many things. He was Makarov Dreyar. beside him was the guild's ace, an younger man with orange hair, and a black cape.

"Yo, you seem pretty out of it today" the younger man said as Makarov sighed and looked at the door.

"Just lost in thought" he muttered as the younger man sighed.

"It's been a year now, since that day" he said as Makarov looked down. "But look on the bright side, at least Laxus isn't like Ivan, and besides with all the new kids around we're going to be a lot louder" he said with a small laugh while Makarov nodded. He remembered the new kids arriving here in the last few years...

Cana Alberona, Gray Fulbuster, and just recently...

Makarov couldn't forget those four...

* * *

 _Link, Tatl, Skull Kid and Tael all stood outside a large building as they looked at the sign reading Fairy Tail. "So, this is it" Tatl said as Tael nodded._

 _"Right, so all we need to do is look for the guild master and ask if we can join." Simple, right. well-_

 _The sound of the doors being kicked open echoed the throughout the hall as Skull Kid burst through the doors, pulled out a seed and in a smokescreen, appeared in his glory, catching everyone's attention._

 _"Greetings, I am Skull Kid, here to see the master at once" he declared as the other three stood there shocked._

 _So much for being subtle..._

 _As everyone looked at the four kids... entrance, an old man walked towards them and smiled. "Well I can say you're enthusiastic."_

 _Looking at him, they were surprised to see someone so old being as tall as Skull Kid before Tatl spoke up._

 _"Are you the guild master?" she asked as the man nodded._

 _"Names Makarov, the guild master, What can we do for you kids today" he asked as he looked at each kid. He could tell that they were more than met the eye before the girl spoke again._

 _"We wanted to join you guys" she said as everyone looked at them in shock. They already had two kids join a year or two ago and now four more wanted to join. Was this a guild or a daycare?_

 _Makarov just stared at them before nodding before heading back. "Alright, just follow me and I'll get everything set up" he said as the four smiled and followed him. Meanwhile, two kids just stared at them with interest and annoyance._

 _"Great, and I thought it wasn't loud enough as it was" a young boy said as he looked at them annoyed while a young girl just scolded him._

 _"Gray, you shouldn't say that to them" she said as Gray shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Yeah, whatever... they're just a bunch of show offs anyways..." he said as he watched them enter the main office. Seriously though, who would go and call out the guild master and then act like it was nothing._

 _"Yeah... but you never know" the girl said before she gave him an annoyed look. "I just hope they aren't more strippers like you" she said while looking away with a blush, making Gray turned towards her._

 _"What did you say, Cana" he demanded before he looked down, and found himself only wearing his boxers, much to his embarrassment. "This proves nothing!"_

 _One they walked into the office, Makarov looked at the four in interest. Not everyday that four children came to the guild to join, especially all at once._

 _"So, If I might as, Why is it you wanted to join Fairy Tail" Makarov asked as Skull Kid answered._

 _"Old-Man Beard said Fairy Tail was the best" he answered excited as the others smiled, much to the old man's humor. He took pride in his guild and knowing that they were still renown as the best put a smile on his face. Still though, Old-Man-Beard?_

 _"He means Old Man Sahasrahla... from Zinnia Village" Tatl explained as Makarov nodded, knowing the old man as a personal friend for some time. He actually called a day ago, telling him that new blood was heading his way._

 _Guess this is what he meant._

 _"I see, so how did all of you meet up, most people tend to come one at a time but according to Sahasrahla, you were all together when he found you."_

 _"Wait, you know Mr. Sahasrahla" Tael asked as Makarov nodded, explaining that he was an old friend of his, a powerful mage in his own right, and one hell of a cook, something the four agreed with._

 _"So, may I ask about you a little, how you all met that is" he asked while Tael spoke up._

 _"Well, we met Skull Kid back when... we were in Termina and decided to stay with him since we were alone... as for Link, uh well..."_

 _"We more or less mugged him" Tatl said bluntly while Makarov just stared and Link looked at the fairy in surprise. "What, don't be so surprised, we kicked your butt, took your ocarina and laughed at you."_

 _"...Yeah, after you ambushed me and knocked me off my horse" came Link's rebuttal, Tatl rolling her eyes before slowly starting to smile, leaning in with her hands on her hips._

 _"Still kicked your butt, Deku-Boy" she teased with a smirk while Link, to her surprise, smirked back._

 _"Are you still having trouble opening doors..." he asked, teasing her back and earning a glare before Skull Kid started laughing._

 _"You two are like an old married couple, you know that right" he said while Tael looked away while Makarov was somewhere between curious, confused and amused all at the same time. The two realized just how close they were before backing away and turning away from each other._

 _"No we aren't" Tatl denied while Link just finished the story._

 _"After I was... disarmed-"_

 _"Mugged" Tatl piped in while Link ignored her._

 _"-She was separated from her brother and we had to deal with a monster and reunite them" he said, choosing not to get Skull Kid involved in the situation. He didn't want to get him in trouble, or worse, seen as a monster._

 _Makarov nodded before noticing the other three flinch. While Tael just leaned back, Stalk, or Skull Kid rather, looked down in shame. Tatl however visibly flinched before recollecting herself as Link continued, not knowing their actions._

 _"After that we were found by Mr. Sahasrahla" he finished as Makarov nodded._

 _"So, you two are siblings" Makarov said, addressing the fairies. "Who met... Stalk or Skull Kid?" he asked as the imp shrugged._

 _"I guess it's both, I really don't mind" he admitted. He couldn't even remember his real name so Stalk just became something easier for them to say over Skull Kid. Makarov nodded, keeping that in mind._

 _"You three then proceeded to... mug you" he said looking at Link, who twitched slightly, still a little upset about that but regardless, nodded. "Before you were separated by some kind of monster."_

 _"Y-yeah... We were saved by another guy... but he left to go sell masks" Tatl said, clearly uncomfortable about the whole monster part. The others looked concerned for her while Link flinched slightly and Skull Kid looked ashamed. He would probably ask them another time._

 _"I see." he said before deciding to change the subject. "He also told me you have no idea where you are or what to do" he said as they again looked away. In the three months they were there, they tried looking for some kind of idea on where to go, but found nothing but theories..._

 _"Yeah, just about" Tael said as Tatl gave him a side hug, trying to cheer him up while Link just smiled, trying to help them as well._

 _"That's why we want to work here. We might find something while we go on missions and we can get paid doing jobs while we look" Link said as Makarov nodded at the answer. A wise idea and one he'd be happy to allow._

 _"Very well... just one more thing though, despite becoming mages and looking for a way home... what is it you want to do" he asked as the four looked at him confused._

 _"While I agree fully that you should look for a way back, You shouldn't let yourselves be consumed by it. what is there more you want to do while you search?"_

 _"They thought about it and didn't come up with anything right away before Tael spoke up"_

 _"Well... I want to get stronger... so I won't be too weak and watch my friends suffer" he said as memories of Majora knocking out Skull Kid appearing in his mind while his eyes hardened a little, Skull Kid speaking next._

 _"I...I want to have friends, I want to have friend that will help me and friends I can protect. To go on adventures with and help people while I do" he said, recalling the Salesman's words while Tatl looked at Makarov._

 _"I... I guess I just want to protect these idiots. They can be really reckless sometimes and I don't want them to get hurt" she said, remembering Tael getting his, Skull Kid's unconscious body, Link's multiple injuries before his body lying among his broken masks... and then that form he took_

 _Makarov saw it again, he fear showing as she looked away from Link. Clearly something more happened between them that he didn't know about. Speaking of which..._

 _"Well..." Link said nothing at first as he never really I thought about it. He wanted to go home but he forgot just how long it could actually take._

 _Did he want to go on adventures... yeah, he's been doing that since he was ten back when he tried to Ganondorf. Did he want to help people, Of course he did. He wouldn't turn a blind eye to anyone, not if he could help it anyways..._

 _Yet that didn't really mean all that much out of what he wanted to do now...so what did he want to do then..._

 _Hey...Listen_

 _Now he knew, or rather, he remembered..._

 _"I want to help people... I want to see the world... but really, I want to find a friend" he said as Makarov looked interested. A friend?_

 _"Oh, and who may I ask is that" he asked while Link smiled._

 _"Someone close to me..." a friend, a pseudo mother or sister... a guardian..._

 _"And how do you expect to find her then, the world is huge do you have any clues?" Makarov asked as Link frowned, he didn't... he checked everywhere... but there was one place he might learn something. If there was a chance Navi was here, he knew right where to begin..._

 _"No... so I guess I'll just have to look for a fairy" he said, catching Makarov off guard. Find a fairy? how did that make sense. Tatl and the others looking at him curiously before he continued. "If I can find one... then I know I'll find her..."_

* * *

Shaking his head, he let out a small smile. He wanted to know how finding a fairy would help but chose not to. He was an odd one, they all were but he showed something far different.

His stance was straight, his reasons were honest and his heart was just, but his eyes showed something more. He was determined, positive he could find a fairy and then his friend.

But they were also too focused, something no child should ever normally have at his age. Something like that sparkled in Gray's eyes, a child who lost both his parents and teacher to one of Zeref's demons.

On that subject, that Stalk boy had similar eyes... he wanted to be strong to protect people, he wanted to have friends and help others when he can.

The other boy wanted to be strong to protect others and not be weak to let others suffer, and wanted to be someone who could be reliable despite his own self-conscious thoughts.

His sister wanted to protect them all and in her eyes showed that she would do it anyway she could. Makarov couldn't help but laugh, the girl was like a second Porlyusica. She was loving and would do what she could to protect the people she loved... and Tatl deeply loved those boys with her, even if she refused to admit it...

He prayed however, she didn't gain the witch's mean streak however. He knew to keep in line in front of his old friend, especially when she brought out that broom of hers...

They all reminded him of his old team... Tatl was a Porylusica clone. her brother as kind-hearted as Rob... Stalk as crazy as Yajima was in the day while Link reminded himself of Master Pretch, someone who he held the greatest respect for...

Looking back, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to old Rob and Master Pretch... he lost contact with Rob for a while now and hear nothing about the second Guild Master after he left. All he could do is hope that hey were ok.

*Crash*

"We have returned... Fairy Tail!" Stalk cheered as he slammed the doors open while the others just followed him with small smiles on their faces.

Makarov couldn't help but look at them, memories of a time gone by, reborn now into the future...

And what a bright future he hoped it would become.

* * *

That night, an old man sat down, tired, exhausted and weak as he rested against the wall of his cell. "Mister Rob" a red haired girl asked as she and a blue haired boy walked up to him.

"Oh, Erza... Jellal, what are you two still doing up. You two should be in bed." Because they would need all the energy they had. The red haired girl looked worried as the blue haired boy looked down.

"We were just wondering if you were cold, you don't have a blanket with you again" she asked as the old man laughed to himself.

"I'm fine young one" he said before settling down as Erza looked at him uncertain. "I am a mage after all, and what can a little cold do to an old tough man like me."

"But it's not right, why are we here, why do we have to be treated like this" the blue haired boy said before the old man hugged them both.

"One day, we'll be free. But for now just have faith, Because we are strong and we all hold hope and that hope will lead us to a better life."

He wished he had the power like Makarov or the others had, but all he had was faith. He would make sure to give these kids a future, a better one than this. He would do what he could to protect them...

Even is it mean dying to do so. And he swore on his honor, and the mark of his back. All as a Fairy Tail mage.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Done: Nothing much in this chapter except introducing Team Kokiri's Magic. That being said we really don't know much about Yajima and less about his past in Fairy Tail. So for plot sake, let's just say he was a troublemaker like Skull Kid and Makarov he was a kid.**

 **Rob being like Tael would be something interesting, seeing as they both have strong loyalty and despite us not knowing much about Rob's past, we can see he is kind to others and will die to protect those close to him.**

 **Tatl and Porlyusica... you can see the resemblance there easy enough. Both have short tempers and not afraid to speak their mind, they also care for their friends yet aren't afraid to call them out.**

 **Link and Pretch/Hades is an interesting one. Both are reserved but courageous, willing to do what they can for their friends. They are both fighters, using weapon like items/ Link with his sword and Pretch with his chains. And finally they both have a tie into a dark form, Fierce Deity for Link and Master Hades for Pretch.**

 **Also any advice or suggestions are always welcomed so until then.**


	4. The Cursed Beast of Kashikoi Woods

**Fourth Chapter and this time it's a bit of a time-skip. Also, I had some trouble writing this, I was wondering how to progress the story and introduce a certain magic to Link... so I just kind of winged it with these next two chapters...**

 **Hopefully you like them...**

 **As always I Do Not own either Fairy Tail or Zelda. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"You want to go flame-brain" a young Gray Fullbuster yelled as a pink haired kid around his age glared and got in his face.

"Bring it on you half-naked jerk" the other kid responded, looking for a fight. In the background, several people wither looked on in annoyance, some trying to stop it and some deciding to support it.

"Why do they always have to fight like this..." a young brown haired girl moaned as she watched the whole thing with a dead panned stare while beside her was another girl, younger than here with blue hair and looking nervous.

"They're annoying" one mage muttered as he watched the two girls go at it while another one nodded.

"Yeah, seriously this is like another Skull Kid" she said but thinking back, not even he was that bad... granted he would still play some pranks but he didn't get into fights with anyone like this...

"Just wondering when Erza will have to break it up again" a third mage said with a smirk before they watched the fight continue. Makarov just stared at the two fighting children, glad that they weren't using magic. The last year had been interesting to say the least, especially when the new arrivals decided to join the guild.

One of them was a young girl named Levy Mcgardin, a young girl who wanted to become a mage... but after her parents died she didn't have anywhere to go. Upon hearing that, one of the mages decided to bring her to Fairy Tail and she was gifted in some basic understanding of magic.

She loved reading and Makarov could see great potential book-loving girl.

Next was a young child he himself found just a few days ago... a boy named Natsu Dragneel and from what he was told, he was raised and taught by a dragon.

A dragon named Igneel.

At first the old mage brushed it off but after seeing the child capable of preforming _**Hono no Metsuryu Maho/Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ he while shocked, accepted it and brought him back to the guild... something he was going to do anyway.

The last person to join was-

"Team Fairy-Squad is back" a red haired girl cheered as she walked in with a bright smile, only for it to slowly drop as she saw, yet another fight between the Dragon Slayer and the, in Tatl's words, the "Residential Stripper".

"Stupid Slanty-eyed jerk"

"Dumb Droopy-eyed jerk"

"Enough" the red haired girl called out while the two boys glared at the newly arrived team, only to freeze getting two glares in kind from the girls of the three man squad. Tael just stayed out of it while Tatl and the red haired girl were un-amused, much to the enjoyment of the guild.

"Big Sis-Erza and Tatl aren't happy guys" a voice called out to tease the two children while Makarov focused his attention on the newcomers.

Team Kokiri

In the one year they'd been here, you couldn't say it was boring. It became a five-man team after adopting the young red-haired child into their group. Seeing young, Erza scold the boys.

The girl was a slave in the Tower of Heaven, a damned place he wished could have been stopped much earlier than it actually was. She was watched over, by a Fairy Tail member named Rob.

He had wondered what had happened to his old friend... when he informed the others, they all had a moment of silence for the dear fire mage.

She was found on the road by Team Kokiri after a mission before being brought strait to the guild. After that she eventually joined and became the unofficial fifth member of the team.

She was a quiet child who learned much from the four and soon saw them as a sort of family, gaining some of their traits such as their heart and willingness to protect others alongside her loyalty to her friends. Then again she also had some quirks that would make him worry about the future...

Regardless, she was still a great woman and was able to keep up with Link when he trained her in swordplay, something that shocked the others of the team. Link even said himself in a few years she might actually surpass him, something which sparked the friendly, sibling-like rivalry between the two mages.

"Honestly, you can't just get along, is that too much to ask" Erza complained as the two boys huffed and looked away, Tatl smiling at the red haired girl, happy to see someone else keep the reckless idiots in line. She could handle Link's recklessness, she could tolerate Stalk's sense of humor and recklessness.

But if it wasn't for Erza being around to keep the two boys in line then she thought she was going to go mad.

"You ok, sis?" Tael asked as she looked at her brother and sighed.

"Yeah... just questioning life choices" she said as she looked at Erza, now attacking the mages who challenged her to a fight. Seriously, they were almost as bad as Skull Kid, at least he didn't try and fight people after every two or so days.

"Come on, they aren't that bad" he said, trying to cheer her up before she sighed and walked over to the other kids, those who actually acted their ages.

"So, Erza's scolding them again" Cana asked with a small smile as Tatl nodded, having grown used to the other kids in the guild, Tael smiled and had his hands in his pockets before Levy looked at them.

"Hey, do you know of Link and Stalk are back yet?" she asked as the two fairies shook their heads. They left them alone on another mission, saying that they could handle it since it was a fairly easy job.

All they had to do was trap a tiger. Hey, she wasn't going to complain to get a day off. Link could handle a tiger and Skull Kid was with him so they didn't have much to worry about.

Besides, any way to get away from the imp and his pranks were good enough for her. but now that she thought about it, the imp rarely did any actual pranks anymore, showing some signs of... dare she say... maturity?

Looking back, they all changed slightly since meeting back in Termina.

For her own sanity she had to become far more relaxed and accepting, her tolerance growing much more to the occasional pranks, fights, and general madness that she was forced to deal with on a daily basis.

Her brother started to grow an actual backbone for once, growing confidence from the others like Link, Skull Kid and Makarov. With skills of his own in his _**Shadou Meiku Maho/ Shadow Make Magic**_ growing and having grown somewhat used to the others. For the best, her brother grew out of his shell, and she was extremely proud and grateful to both her brother and the guild for that.

...She'd rip off her wings before saying that out loud to anyone though...

Back with Skull Kid, he truly had grown much more mature, she had to thank Link and Erza for that though. On the missions he would usually be too relaxed, not taking much of it seriously and would always believe that it was going to end as always. They do their job, return to the guild and everyone would go for the next one with him only being scolded by Tatl and occasionally Link.

...then Link got hurt, almost dying to protect him from an attack aimed at the unknowing Skull Kid. He warned him to be on guard, Tatl warned him to be on guard and once they made back to the village, Link being lucky to still be alive, Tatl yelled at him, when they got there, This wasn't the typical yelling either...

She remembered crying and calling him so many things, berating him and leaving him alone with Makarov, who left to check on them when Link was still unconscious. Tael did what he could to try and cheer her up, and that was when she confessed. She confessed what happened to Link against Majora, how he was almost killed, was killed and how he became...

Became that thing...

She was comforted by her brother before going into check on Link before noticing something. Skull Kid was crying, similar to how he was back on Clock Tower.

He left without a word and only when Link woke up did he start to change. He no longer acted as reckless, he started to use his mind, find clever solutions to outsmart his opponent similar to how Link fought...

He apologized to all of them, promising he wouldn't drag them down or hurt them anymore and since then he kept his promise... and she could see he still blamed himself. After taking in Erza, he became a little protective of her. At first, she assumed it was because he was playing his tricks, wanting to embarrass her and make her laugh like he did with the others...

Then she learned why he was so protective... of all of them in fact. He blamed himself for Link nearly dying... and it was something that brought up memories of Majora's Mask all over again. She just left it at that... she didn't want to open old wounds anymore...

Link on the other hand, despite everything that happened, slowly began to assimilate himself in the madness that was Fairy Tail. He held a lot of stress, a lot of anxiety and somehow he coped with it by doing missions and helping others. But when he could relax, he did, soon enough he was just like everyone else.

Laughing, playing with the others whether it being Cana's games or playing pranks with Skull Kid and Tael, he slowly began to feel something he never truly had since he left the Kokiri Forest...

a Childhood... a life of his own...

Did that mean he was acting like a brat, no but he was far less serious unless he needed to be, also adopting a small teasing side and valuing the smaller things much more that he did before. There was a small light in his eyes that she never saw in Termina.

...And she adored it... like she adored him...

"Uh, sis" Tael called as she realized she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Huh, sorry... what did you say."

"I asked how do you think Link and Stalk are doing" he said as she thought about it. Hopefully they were done by now so they should be back around maybe tomorrow at the earliest.

Besides... how much trouble could they actually get into just hunting some wild tiger...

* * *

Link looked mildly disturbed as Skull Kid stared in horror as behind them, three members of the LWPA: the Local-Wildlife-Protection-Agency of Fiore ushered them to stand back, giving the tiger room.

The mission was simple, a wild tiger was roaming the area, attacking travelers and exhibiting abnormal behavior. The LWPA asked for someone to track and trap this animal all unharmed so they could move it-or at the very least, see why it acted like this.

The plan was simple, Skull Kid would act as bait and wear Link's Bunny Hood while holding some meat to attract the tiger to them. then he would lead her into a small hole and fenced in area they made while Link would seal it up and Skull Kid jumping out of the little man made cage they created.

On one hand, it worked, the Tiger was caught and didn't even try to get out... then once the LWPA arrived, they learned the hard way why the tiger did what it did...

They learned how by the tiger going into labor...

When officials got there, they had everything under control, knowing what to do and keeping their distance from the tiger mother and her litter while thanking the two. Hopefully the tiger would calm down now.

"So, what's our reward" Skull Kid asked as one of the officials nodded and in his pocket was some Jewels for the mission. Taking it, the imp smiled before looking back at the family. "So... the tiger will..." he asked before the man smiled.

"Will be relocated with her cubs back to the wild" he said as Link nodded. According to Makarov they were good on their word and the two mages left.

Returning to the village, the two went to the bank to put the money in their account as Makarov suggested they open one in order to save their money and not spend it all. After leaving, Skull Kid spoke up.

"So... that was a thing" Skull Kid said as Link nodded. It was going to be a long way home but they would make it soon enough.

"Hey, did you hear, it turns out those rumors were actually true" a woman said as the man looked at her in shock.

"You mean the Beast of Kashikoi Woods is real" he muttered as the woman nodded.

"Yes and that's not all. They saw that the beast sometimes lures children into the forest to feast on their bones" she said as the man shivered.

Link and Stalk looked at each-other before Link walked up to the two. "Um, excuse me but, what's the Beast of Kashikoi Woods" he asked as the two looked at the Fairy Tail mages and explained.

"Well you see, to the north of Aster is a place called Kashikoi Woods. And rumor has it that the beast Kashikoi attacks everyone who enters" the woman said as the man nodded.

"Yeah, and on nights of the full moon, the beast Kashikoi appears to children and lures them into the forest to eat them."

Link narrowed his eyes while Skull Kid piped in. "If that was the case... why didn't any mages or something do anything about it?" A simple question resulted in a sigh from the two villagers.

"Well they tried but every attempt always ended up as a failure... they always found nothing and when they would return... they would lose their memories."

"There was a woodsman that saw it however... he swore he saw it while hunting... It was supposedly made of flames from the underworld... it spoke to him for payment in order for freedom... he didn't have enough though... and Kashikoi burned of his leg."

Stalk gulped while Link nodded, Thanking the two for the story, they continued on their way back to Magnolia before they were interrupted.

"Do you two have a place to stay tonight? It's another full moon tonight" the man said as Link blinked and shook his head.

"N-no sir, we just got here for a mission... we were heading back to Magnollia right now" Link said as the woman looked at him and smiled sadly.

"You are mages right... from Fairy Tail" she asked as they nodded. Link using taking off his shirt to show them the guild mark on his chest as Skull Kid smirked and held up his right hand. Seeing this the woman smiled.

"I see... if you want, why don't you stay the night at our Inn... we won't charge" she said as Link and Skull Kid smiled.

"Oh, by the way... um what's your names?" Link asked as the two smiled.

"My name is Rusl... and this is my wife, Uli" he said as Link nodded.

"This is Link, and I'm Stalk" Skull Kid said politely as the four made their way back to the Ordon Inn...

* * *

Later that night, Link and Stalk ate at a table in their room while Skull Kid stared at the moon. Link looked at him confused before the imp looked back to him.

"Do you really think there is some kind of beast out there?" he asked as Link shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know but you never really know. He seen his own fair share of things... The Shadow Temple was just one corner of the things he'd witnessed in his life and from what he could tell Aster also believed in the stories.

"Every story have a shred of truth to them" he remembered the Deku Tree saying once as he tried to get his mind off the past. Tomorrow they would return to Magnolia and why they would be a little later than normal, he was sure Tatl would understand. Ever since he took that blow for Stalk on that mission.

His hand instinctually went to his torso where the scars still were... just one of many he received from battle. But while he had potions or something to heal him with, they had nothing at the time.

"Y-you ok Link?" Skull Kid asked as the Hylian nodded, deciding to go to bed as the Skull Kid gave one last look at the moon. With a smirk, he decided to shut the curtains. They were tired and had a long way back tomorrow.

* * *

"Illia... please, where are you going" an old man asked as a young girl walked outside in some kind of trance as before them stood what looked like a large wolf made of fire. "N-No... it cannot be... the Cursed Beast... Kashikoi..." he muttered as his daughter was taken by a hooded figure.

" ** _Mayer of Aster... You have angered the Great Kashikoi... for that I demand Tribute_** " the wolf said as the old man froze, his body growing numb as the wolf glared at the man. " ** _If you value the girl's life... you will bring to me... twenty-Million Jewels_** " he screamed before the beast, the hooded figure and the girl disappeared.

The old man cried out before he heard one last thing.

" _ **You have until tomorrow night... or I will devour her and the other children in Aster**_..."

Left alone in the cold night's air, the man got up and ran to the closest thing he had to a friend... he hoped that he was still up and would give him a hand.

* * *

Link and Skull Kid woke up to the front door of the Ordon Inn being pounded on by an older man. Rusl sighed as he got up with a sword in hand. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with his old friend, looking pale.

"Mayer Bo... what are you doing here this late?" they heard as Uli walked out. To their surprise, the older man fell to his knees.

"My... My daughter Illia... she... she was..."

"Bo...?" Rusl asked before the older man slammed his fist into the wooden floor.

"She was taken... by that damn beast... Kashikoi!"

* * *

 **Right... so another short chapter and just more talking than actual action. To be honest what happens next was something I didn't know how to write until now... plus with trying to write my other story; Pokémon Orange: Sennin no Arcades... I couldn't think how to lay this out properly.**

 **I'm not good at writing the beginnings to Arcs or stories so essentially I just came up with Kashikoi to act as a means to help progress Link and Skull Kid's skills. I already know what I'm going to do with them so while Link and Skull Kid will be more of the main fighters, Tatl and Tael will have smaller roles on the team...**

 **As for Skull Kid's maturity, we'll see more on how Link took that blow later but for now I wanted to focus on what comes next. As for Kashikoi itself... let's leave that for the next chapter, shall we...**

 **Also; Bo, Rusl, Uli and Illia are from Twilight Princess so while I know that they're from a game considered right after Majora's Mask. let's just say that right now, none of the Zelda games are going to be considered actually happening in this timeline so if you guys want to see any other characters from the Zelda series, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **So far I've gotten mostly Erza x Link with a suggestion for Link x Tatl. and even had Mira x Link pitched as an idea. Sad to say I already made plans with her involving another soul... though now that I think about it, how many Link x Mira stories are there?**

 **Finally, one last thing to get you excited... Don't expect we've seen the last of the Fierce Deity anytime soon...**


	5. Not what it Appears

**So this is the fifth chapter and for everyone reading, I'd like to say thank you for your feed back. I hope you guys continue to enjoy it so I'll try to update chapters as fast as I can. That being, said from the comments you guys are learning one way towards Erza and another way towards Tatl.**

 **So like always I Do Not own either Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda. They both belong to their respective owners. Hiro Mashima and Nintendo. **

* * *

There were stories of Kashikoi Woods that lasted since the time of the village's founding. Some say that the Cursed Beast Kashikoi roams the forests in search of prey to find. Choosing to devour humans that are foolish enough to enter it's territory.

Other such stories involve mysterious foxes that take away the memories of the Cursed Beast's behalf... But one story was just as terrifying... to have gone in the forest and being taken by Kashikoi, one must return before sunrise, lest they be trapped forever...

As three pairs of footsteps ran into the tree-filled dusk of the grove; Link, Stalk and Rusl all ran to find the poor girl before it was too late.

"Any sign yet, Stalk" Link asked as Stalk, returning to his Skull Kid form, frowned. Now, he could barely see much in these woods, something which reminded him eerily of the Lost Woods and the Woods of Mystery back home. Link narrowed his eyes, having using his Lens of Truth to help find anything amiss.

He was told earlier by Rusl that Illusions were a part of the forest's magic. It could cause people to hallucinate, causing them to turn back confused or worse, lose their memories.

Rusl sighed, having never been through Kashikoi Woods before or at the very least during the night. However, mages or not, he refused to let two kids go off on their own. He was a proud swordsman of Aster Village and was capable of some magic... not much to be like a guild's mage.

"See anything strange ahead..." Skull Kid asked as he jumped on another branch for a bird's eye view while Link shook his head. Rusl was getting worried, it was already going on 1:00 and the sun begins to rise around 6:43. They had time... but not much of it if those other stories were true.

"You two are Fairy Tail mages... you two will be alright by yourselves..." he asked hesitantly as the two others looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Skull Kid asked before Rusl explained, not wanting them to get the wrong idea.

"We can cover more ground... if we split up. You two will be alright though... right?" Link and Skull Kid both nodded... albeit with some hesitation.

"But wait, what about you?" Link asked as Rusl smiled slightly.

"I may be a swordsman and a fine good one at that but I think the bit of magic I have is enough to help me fight off whatever comes my way" he said with a confident tone. False Bravado but not completely lying. Truth is that he was rusty, not being a mage since he left his old Guild.

"...If you're sure... then ok, We'll split up" Link said as Rusl nodded before the three separated, Link and Skull Kid sticking together as Rusl headed in another direction. Once the coast was clear, a pair of eyes started to gleam from the darkness.

"My, my... I thought I heard another group of humans in here... I guess it's going to be a busy night then..." a voice echoed out before it looked towards where Rusl left.

"With his luck... he'll run straight into... "Kashikoi" Hohoho~" the figure laughed amused before looking towards the way of the Fairy Tail mages, interest starting to show.

"Meanwhile, those two are intriguing... It's been quite a while since I've seen a Hylian, much less a Skull Kid. They're even cooperating... something that should be near impossible for a maturing Hylian to accomplish."

Yes... now he was intrigued in the two, perhaps he could have a different kind of fun tonight...

* * *

"Sis, you sure you're ok" Tael muttered as he saw his sister in a set of pajamas as she laid in her bed and looked at the window. Beside her was an empty bed that laid her brother's bed.

"I'm fine Tael, Just thinking is all" she admitted, Tael just nodded before the door opened to reveal a smiling Erza, who was ready for bed herself.

"Well, another day another Lien..." she cheered as Tatl sighed and Tael laughed at the joke a little awkwardly. Seeing the reactions, Erza crossed her arms and huffed, muttering something about Stalk laughing at her joke... that being said.

"They're coming back tomorrow right?" the red haired mage asked as Tael nodded.

"Y-yeah, they said they'd be back in around three or so days... if anything they'll be a little late if they decide to stay the night at an inn or something..." he said while Erza smiled.

"Good, I want to show Link my new move" she declared with a hint of pride while Tatl laughed.

"Or you want to beat him this time..." she exposed with a smirk while Erza nodded.

"Of course... I decided to surpass him and become a great mage" she said as Tatl rolled her eyes. Seriously, she was just like Natsu... but actually smarter than the younger boy. Tael just smiled.

"You're already a strong mage, Erza" Tael said in honesty, she could already fight him and his sister on a one-versus-one fight and hold her own... heck, she could hold off Link and Skull Kid against her own.

"I know... but I;m going to get stronger, that way I can protect my friends" she declared while Tatl frowned softly, before looking at her own hand.

"To protect your friends, huh" she said in a small daze while Tael and Erza looked at her in confusion before she smirked once again. "Well at least you won't be as reckless as the other three... We need to keep them in line, as their sisters other wise they'll just get into trouble."

"Huh, wait, am I in there somewhere sis" Tael whined as Erza chuckled. Please, knowing them some kind of trouble was always insured. Like that one mission that the she saw the four do. All they needed to do was perform a play. Link was the prince, Tatl was the "Damsel" Tael was the dark wizard and Skull Kid was the dragon...

It ended in complete disaster... but the audience still loved it...

"Still, we need to get to bed" Tatl said as Tael and Erza nodded. Besides, knowing them, they were probably slacking off in some inn or out in a campsite...

* * *

Link and Skull Kid both kept wandering the forest. Seriously, were they even making any headway at all. Even with the Lens of Truth, they couldn't find anything.

"You think Rusl is ok" Skull Kid asked as Link nodded, hesitantly anyways. It was already going on 2:30 and still no sign of either Illia or Rusl. He just hoped they were safe...

"..."

"Huh, what was that" Skull Kid asked as Link blinked.

"..."

"Wait, he heard something as well... what was that."

"...Back..."

"Huh, whose... whose out there?!" Skull Kid said as Link grabbed his Great Fairy's Sword, now strapped on his back ready for a battle.

"Go... back..." a voice said before the trees started to shift. While Link took out the Lens of Truth, Skull Kid remained on guard, holding his flute and ready to attack, only to see the trees take form into some kind of monsters.

"Be gone..."

"Disappear..."

"Get lost..."

"Get out of our way!" Stalk yelled as he shot several exploding seeds at the monsters while Link looked at the imp in confusion.

Why was he attacking nothing, what was he attacking, he could hear something but not see anything?

"Why are you just standing there, we're surrounded" Stalk argued while Link took of his Lens of Truth, seeing them surrounded by Tree-like monsters.

'But I couldn't see them with the Lens of truth... that means...' Link's eyes suddenly widened before rushing to stop the imp from wasting any more ammo.

"Stop it, they're illusions" Link said as the imp froze in mid-aim and looked at them and back to Link. Was he serious? illusions... well that would make sense then...

"Be cursed..." another voice said as Link frowned. While he could see through illusions... hearing them was different. But it was enough to tell reality from fantasy using his eyes... the only problem was he was using it all night... he was almost out of magic power...

"So, they're fake..." the imp asked as Link nodded. without another word, the imp smirked and in a pulse of magical power, the trees returned to normal, making the imp fall to his knees. As the imp started to wheeze, he couldn't help but smile slightly. It would appear that he wasn't used to using his magic as a pulse yet.

Seriously, how did Old Man Beard and Master Makarov do it so easily?

"You ok" Link asked before he was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Well done, I must admit that most people would have ran with dealing with my illusions" he said as a robbed figure appeared while he kept his mask hidden behind a mask, and one that Link was familiar with.

"K-Keaton" Link sputtered in shock as the masked man seemed to look interest. So, he knows of the Keaton...

"Yes... I guess this is a Keaton Mask... I must ask, how do you know about it?" he asked as Link blinked and pulled out is own. The masked man simply chuckled at the childish appearance.

"Hohoho~" he laughed as Link kept the mask on while Skull Kid looked at the Hylian confused.

"Is that another illusion as well" he asked as Link said nothing and brought out his sword and shield. The imp got the message. Glaring at the masked man ready to fight.

This was no illusion...

"Who are you, Are you Kashikoi?" the imp asked as the masked man simply jumped up onto a tree branch, rivaling Skull Kid's own movements.

"Yes... I am known as the great Kashikoi... though I must ask what business does a Hylian and a forest imp have in my... humble domain" he asked curiously as Skull Kid quickly aimed his whistle at him.

"You attacked the villagers and kidnapped a girl, give her back!" Skull Kid demanded, blowing into his instrument and sending out several exploding seeds at the spirit, who merely snapped his fingers in retaliation.

Lightning appeared in small sparks as the explosions were enough to help the spirit go into hiding.

"Well, I guess we can't talk anymore... I guess I'll have to wipe out your memories now..." he said before the trees once again began to take form.

"More illusions... pff, please, that won't work on us a-"

"Get down" Link yelled as he swung his sword, sending a magical beam out and cutting the tree in half before it could get to the imp. Stalk meanwhile stared in shock at the damage of the blade beam did. This wasn't supposed to effect an illusion like that...

unless it wasn't an illusion at all and instead real.

So this was the spirit's plan. Lull them in a false sense of safety and overconfidence before attacking them with the real things. Clever... and almost successful...

"So are all of them real?" Skull Kid asked, not taking chances as Link looked around, he counted three before his Lens of Truth deactivated. Link running out of his magic power...

"I counted three... I'll mark them" he said as he pulled out his bow and arrow while Skull Kid looked confused. Link could tell he wasn't using his Lens of Truth by this point, his eyes no longer purple from the item and back to his normal blue.

"And if any more show up?" Stalk asked, preparing to fight. Link remained quiet before a small smirk appeared.

"Just use your instincts" he said as Skull Kid laughed, preparing to fight. Oh this was going to be a long night but if they could live through it... well then it was going to be memorable.

"Just don't die on me, Tatl would kill me if you did" he reminded as the monsters began to close in before Link shot three arrows at the ones that were real. That plan would have worked I the illusions didn't copy arrows in them to.

It would have worked... if they hadn't already recognized them.

"Ready to go?" Link asked before pulling out his sword, Skull Kid just grinned.

"This... is going to be fun" he said menacingly before the two attacked with all they had. above them was Kashikoi, smirking as he moved his fingers in a way to one using a puppet. He was interested in these two... but wondered how the other man faired...

* * *

Rusl glared as he stood before a large wolf, with Illia behind him in a cage. As he held his arm, which was currently bleeding and prepared to fight, the Wolf howled in amusement.

"I asked for tribute... I was given a man? did you truly believed a mortal could defeat the Almighty Kashikoi" he demanded as the swordsman prepared to fight, eying Illia and igniting his Flame Sword. He wouldn't let this fowl beast attack Aster, he'd sooner die than allow that.

"I see... the girl... perhaps I should devour her..." he said as the cloaked man behind the beast bowed before Rusl ran at the beast in an attempt to defeat it. Pointless after all as the beast did nothing but slam the man into the ground. As he watched, the cloaked man smirked while the girl tried to get out before the lock started to generate flaming embers, causing her to leap back in fear.

"We aren't done with you yet, girl." His tone took a sinister edge before he looked at the beast with a wicked grin. "Once we get our money... we will have no need for either of you..." he said while Illia just glared.

"Tell me... just who are you... you aren't Kashikoi... not at all?!" she screamed, only for the flames to burn brighter as the robbed man glared at her.

"Silence" he spat before kicking the cage. "We may not have found that damn library but we won't go back empty handed..." he muttered while the girl could only look at him in fear.

What was going on? Why was Mr. Rusl here... What Library? Just who were these guys?

* * *

Link and Skull Kid panted out as they cleared the last of the monsters in the area, Both out of magic and exhausted from the fight. There had to have been more than the twenty they counted... at least twice as many. Above them Kashikoi just smiled. Perhaps they could help him after all.

"I applaud you in your skills" he praised before jumping down with a smile behind his mask as Link glared, trying to get up and point a sword at him before the spirit merely sat down on a stump, made among the carnage of the trees dolls.

"While I have no need of any more violence... you have both impressed me... perhaps enough to reveal that place..." he said as Skull Kid just narrowed his eyes. He was tired, almost out of ammunition and the last time he shot the masked jerk, he had to help Link fight... oh great, he lost count around thirty-seven...

"Just tell us... Why" Link started as the masked spirit looked confused. "Why did you attack that woodsman, why kidnap a girl?!" he yelled before disregarding his sword and tackling the man before he phased through and hit a tree. Instead of retaliating, the spirit slowly transformed into the Hylian with a shrug.

"Perhaps I did, or perhaps it was another... there are a total of seven people in this forest you know..." he said cryptically as he slowly changed into a replica of Skull Kid. "If I attacked a person like this, did Skull Kid do it... if I became a Hylian to kill a imp... did you do it?"

that made no sense to them... only for them to think about it. The way he made it sound was like he was innocent... was someone using his name... wait!

"Y-you said "Seven" people... right" Link asked nervously as he got a confused glance from Stalk.

"That is correct... and I work alone if that helps you?" he said as Link started to pale. Stalk just looked at the Hylian in concern.

"Um, Link..." he started before Link picked up his sword and shield before running back, with the Imp looking at him before following him. Upon turning his head back towards the spirit, he saw nothing there but more fog.

"Ok, Link " he started again as he caught up to the Hylian, who thankfully wasn't wearing his Bunny Hood. "What was that all about?"

"He said seven people, right?" Link responded and got a hesitant nod from the imp. "Name them for me... all seven."

"Huh, oh well there's... you, me, Mr. Rusl... that girl and that stupid masked jerk... why?" he asked as Link narrowed his tried to call Rusl on a Lacrima he gave them before heading out. getting no answer, he started to pick up the pace.

"Kashikoi said he worked alone... if he was right... then who are the other two?" Link yelled as Skull Kid blinked before realizing what he meant. If it was possible that there were two others... then that means...

"We need to find Mr. Rusl..." he said as Link nodded. Hopefully they weren't too late when they did.

Behind them the masked spirit observed them, feeling rather happy they figured it out so fast. "Perhaps... they really are worthy... maybe a little apology gift could make up for this little scuffle."

And with that, the spirit followed them, following the Hylian and Skull Kid into the deeper part of the forest. And if those legends were true... they only have about an hour and a half left...

Things were getting interesting...

* * *

Rusl was down, unable to even move as Illia looked down at the man with tears coming from her eyes. She was bawling for them to stop before the "beast" changed into a man who looked unimpressed. He eyed the girl before kicking the man next to her.

"So... what's the plan now boss?" the hooded man asked as the older man smirked.

"There are still two brats left..." he said before leaving the cave they hid in. The night was late... but soon it wouldn't matter. If he wanted to show those idiots in Aster Village the "Power of Kashikoi" then he would need to be punctual... perhaps after "devouring" those other two brats and sending both that man and girl's remains to the Mayor would be enough proof...

Illia looked on in horror and tried to cry before she heard Rusl cough out to her.

"You... you bastard... don't worry... Illia... I'll be alright-ah!" he screamed as the other man stomped on his back as Illia begged him to stop. He wouldn't listen, She was near hysterics... then an arrow flew by, hitting the man in the shoulder, followed by a small pellet that exploded on contact, sending the man into the fireplace, slowly burning him before he got up and using his magic, put it out.

Link held his bow out, Skull Kid his whistle. Both dark mages looked up and saw Link and Skull Kid glaring at them. Illia was scared, the dark mages were pissed and unaware to either of them, a small fox was looking on in interest.

'Let's see how well you use my gifts... Fairy Tail mages.' the fox said as his three tails waged behind him.

* * *

 **Finally, an update. Sorry for the wait but well... I was feeling like crap the last few days and had to deal with other fun stuff like Work, cleaning and me focusing on my other stories. Speaking of which. I already have Pokémon Orange: Sennin no Arcades and this story... but I'm going to be adding one or two more, meaning at the moment, Ill be juggling at least three different stories soon and that will make updating these... a little more complicated. Until then... I'll be focusing on at least getting to the main plot before that so around ten chapters before starting the third story.**

 **Also again thank you all to provide feed back and enjoy this story.**


	6. Play-Time

**Alright so the final chapter of the "Kashikoi Arc" and after that we can get into some actual cannon. So like always, I Do Not own Fairy Tail or Zelda. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

"You want to what?" Stalk asked unconvinced as the masked man crossed his arms. To be fair, Link fully agreed with the imp. This made no sense. "First you send those illusions at us."

"Yup" the masked figure nodded in agreement.

"Then attacked us" he continued.

"Uh huh" he said before adding an after thought. "Well technically you attacked me first."

"Made us spend by the goddesses knows how long... just to esentually tell us that we were wasting our time while Rusl and that girl was fighting some dark mages..." he finished, clearly angry and Link was beside him. Seriously, if this was a sense of humor then it was worse than Skull Kids...

On Majora's level of entertainment...

"Give or take..." he said while Stalk glared. Kashikoi was either a liar, in which case, just meant that they wasted even more time... or he was serious about this and basically got Rusl hurt or worse, then he was a freaking sadistic asshole that needed to be put down a peg or two.

"...Let's say we do believe you, why would you waste our time, efforts and by the goddesses magic by messing with us" Stalk screamed as Link nodded.

"A forest imp, who hates adults... going as far as to attack them. Renown for their tricks that help make others join their destined fate. Just how many people have you hurt for a quick laugh or cheap trick?"

Skull Kid said nothing, a look of shame forming on his face while Link interrupted.

"He isn't like that... not anymore. But that still doesn't he isn't wrong about you" the child said, He didn't have time for this, they didn't have time for this. On one hand, if the spirit was lying, then they wasted a great deal of time and Illia was who knows where... but on the off chance he was telling the truth...

He didn't care what was really going on at the moment. Kashikoi being a monster or a dick, he didn't care because at the moment, Rusl was who knows where... And they needed to regroup.

"...Oh, and why should I trust you, boy?" the spirit asked with an emotionless tone as Stalk growled and glared at him.

"Why should we trust you?" Stalk yelled as the spirit sighed.

"I don't really care if you do or not... I just thought that it would be a little fun to see what a Hylian and Skull Kid were capable of in this environment."

There it was again. "Just how do you know we're Hylian and a Skull Kid, How do you have a Keaton Mask... Just who are you?!" Link demanded as his thoughts were still focused on Rusl and the spirit before him. He was tempted to have Skull Kid leave him to find the older man himself.

"Hm... Have you ever heard of the Magical Library?" he asked amusingly before placing his hand on Link's head. Before Link or Skull Kid could do something, a second spirit appeared out of thin air, doing the same to the imp. Soon both of them froze as a familiar feeling appeared over them... followed by a loading bar.

'I...is this, _**Akaibu/Archive Magic**_?' Link thought to himself before images appeared, Two mages that wielded fire... two mages with a girl... two mages being watched over by a-

No... way...

"Y-You're... a Keaton" Link stuttered as the loading bars finished and Link and Stalk both dropped to their knees...

"Kashikoi... Keaton..." Link muttered as the masked man merely smiled.

"Of course young one... now you understand the mask" he said before his duplicate faded into air and the spirits form shifted into a smaller creature. A yellow kitsune with three bushy tails, his eyes seemingly closed but looked far older than the ones Link seen throughout Termina.

In Hyrule, he was just a myth for children to play around... in Termina... he was real, but if another creature from Termina was here... then does this mean...

"Before you begin... I have no idea how to send you back to your world... and before you ask, I read your mind when you fought my illusions and my dolls" he replied, shutting the Hylian up before Stalk recovered, looking both irritated... yet interested.

"Dolls? you still play with- wait, you mean those giant tree monsters are called dolls?" he asked as he got a nod from the fox, making Stalk stop and think about something...

"... Um, Stalk-" Link asked before he noticed Skull Kid looking excited.

"C-can you teach me that, please?!" he asked as he already thought of a few pranks to do by bringing inanimate objects to life. Link looked at him, somewhat disturbed at the thoughts the imp might have for his various pranks. Just because he became more mature didn't mean he didn't still pull some pranks.

The last thing he needed was the Guildhall somehow singing to them... with that magic he could control the trees... the rocks... the buildings, shit, what was the limit? Could he control clouds... oh by the goddesses could he control the moon...

Nope, he already had to deal with that once and that was still once too many for a life time, He hated that moon... always looking at him.

"I could... in exchange for a little favor" Kashikoi said as Link narrowed his eyes, Stalk doing the same.

"And that favor would be...?" he trailed off, remembering a similar thing from the Salesman. Kashikoi merely smiled.

"Those dark mages... they took my name and went too far and then worse, decided to harm the villagers" he said with a slight growl. "While I enjoy my privacy, that doesn't mean I hold any contempt for those of Aster..."

"Huh, wait, hold on" Stalk interrupted as he pointed at the fox. "Aren't you some monster that eats kids or something..." If Kashikoi looked pissed, he didn't show it. Instead, he laughed it off.

"And where did you hear such a ridiculous nonsense?" he asked as Stalk blinked.

"The villagers... the stories... the myths and rumors?!" he said before yelling that last one, making Link wince. He had to agree with the imp. The villagers of Aster made him out to be some kind of monstrous demon.

"Oh, you mean those silly old stories I spread... how long ago was it, four-hundred... five-hundred years or so" he thought out loud as he looked at the imp. "We Keaton and you Skull Kid have very long longevity. We live to the point bordering millennium..." he said as the fox looked at them.

"Exactly, how old are you... you both seem far older than you both appear?" wait, what did that mean.

"Well I was friends with the Giants in Termina long ago..." Stalk said as Link would have to agree, remembering the stories of the possibly eon-old Skull Kid while Kashikoi nodded himself. Yes, he heard stories from his ancestors... perhaps he was not as old as he thought anymore.

"As for you however, you feel quite... different" Kashikoi admitted as he looked directly at the teenage boy. "Your body reveals yourself to be still an adolescent... but your eyes, your fighting stance..." he trailed off while seemingly rubbing his beard. "Now that I look at you, perhaps you are an old soul, one with much burden yet courageous hope and kindness."

"Huh" came both of the mage's replies as the Keaton continued to inspect him.

"Your magic also holds great power, even powers that seemed repressed... others..." he muttered before he looked up at the Hylian back in the eyes, seemingly see them flash from blue to silver. "I get it now... so that's the story."

"I'm lost, what's his story?" Stalk asked as Link nodded before the fox just laughed it off.

"Hohoho~ Nothing to concern yourselves over now... besides, I believe your friend is in trouble... and I think I can help you out to make up for my little interruption" he assured as Link and Stalk realized that they forgot about Rusl. But what could Kashikoi do to make up for it, as he so claimed. They were tired, nearly out of magic...

"hold still for a minute, I think I can give you both a little ace in the hole... as they say." he said as two magic bars appeared, another spell from _**Akaibu/Archive**_. In a magical circle appearing under them, the fox smirked.

"This is going to be interesting... Hero of Time, Immortal Imp" Kashikoi said as he saw the last few bars finish loading.

* * *

"So you brats decided to show up, huh" the dark mage asked as he pulled out an arrow while Link said nothing, Skull Kid nodding before pulling out his weaponized whistle/flute. "Oh no you don't" he yelled before shooting fire at the two, only for them to fade out into the clearing.

Was it an illusion?

Another explosion hit the dark mage as Skull Kid's laugher echoed in the area. "Come on, Let's have some fun, let's play some games" his voice echoed out before he appeared to their right.

"You... you brat?" the cloaked mage yelled before he was flipped off as the imp ran with Link out of sight.

"Damn it. Find them, before they get away" the boss of the two of them said as the cloaked mage nodded, giving chase. He was a fire mage, and that brat... he would be burned.

"As for you... I'm going to enjoy-Ah" he screamed out in pain, another arrow in his back and him bleeding before looking back and seeing Link. One eye blue and the other purple with a smirk.

"Now it's one on one" he taunted as the Mage glared, burning the arrows and soon transforming into a large monster while Illia and Rusl glared at it before trying to warn him, however, whatever he tried to saw was unheard before they noticed a small fox, next to them. Rusl's wounds healing, the cage now opened...

"You brat, just who the hell do you think you are" the beast demanded as Link just smirked and held up his Keaton Mask before chuckling mischievously.

"I'm Kashikoi..." he taunted as Rusl stared at him, then at the Keaton healing him before the Hylian ran away with his Bunny Hood now on, the beast growling in anger and giving chase.

"Link" Rusl tried to warn as he was stopped by Kashikoi.

"you are injured, and someone needs to report back to Aster... however, please leave my intervention out of it" Kashikoi stated as Illia looked scared.

"A-are you really Kashikoi. The Cursed Beast of the forest" she asked terrified as the Keaton just looked at her and smiled.

"Only in myth..." he said with a smile. Rusl looked at him in shock, One question on his mind.

"Why, why are you considered a monster... and then help us" he asked as Illia spoke next.

"Library... what was the library" she asked as Kashikoi froze. Looking at them, he sighed. It pained him to do this, but this information couldn't leave the forest... yet it was better the ease their worry before wiping their memories.

"My Library... is a collection of different magic from all over the world. Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Holder Magic. All types of magic enough to be considered something of the One Magic... a false accusation I assure" he said as Rusl stared in shock. the Magical Library of Kashikoi... he remembered something about that mixed in with the rumors.

Clearly the whole, Cursed Beast took over the Library bit but still...

"So... you have lots of books" Illia asked confused as Kashikoi chuckled at her innocent question.

"Yes... I have many books. They are my treasure... my passion and why I must become a beast" he explained as he looked to where the "monster" left to chase Link. "There are those who seek knowledge for greedy desires; wealth, lust and arrogance. To know my collection could cause great misfortune among others... it is best to keep it away from the unworthy."

"A guardian... You protected your library from others who would abuse it" Rusl said as the Keaton smiled.

"Correct. However, there are some interesting people, some good... and some not so much" he said as he walked away. "Magic is neither good nor evil, though their effects could be considered so. Pure intentions, vile ambitions... to one or another, what is the difference?" he asked himself.

"What are you talking about?" Rusl asked as Kashikoi continued.

"Four hundred years ago... a mage appeared before me... he sought to end a curse... I granted him entry"

"A mage? You mean a man already found it?" Rusl asked as the fox said nothing.

"He was a prodigy, one that sought to find a remedy to his ailment. However, when he left, he used my magic for horrible things. He had broken his promise... and those lives ruined because of my apprentice..."

"He... he was bad" Illia asked as Kashikoi just nodded.

"He was bad... but was filled with love" he muttered as he walked away. Nothing but love and foolishness...

* * *

"That stupid brat, where is he" the cloaked mage growled, debating just burning the entire forest to the ground. How, how could a stupid brat even move like he did?

*Boom*

And yet he was hit by another explosion. Just where was he hiding. The damn kid.

"You seem lost, mister" the "boy" said as his voice echoed out from the trees while the cloaked man shot another burst of fire, only to find nothing there. The fire however was put out quickly, as to not alert anyone in the village. If those fools would investigate the area, then who else would be around?

"You missed~" came the sing-song voice, now having a slight echo effect. This was annoying him, leading him in circles. It was nearly day break, he would wait a little longer to see clearly. Then he would burn him into charcoal.

"Now that's just mean" Stalk said a he appeared behind him, causing the dark mage to turn around and hit the creature, only to find out he vanished.

"Jeez, lighten up mister Fire-Mage. This is only a game of tag..." he said, now appearing on the branch with his legs kicking freely. The mage snarled, the brat way toying with him, mocking him.

Playing with him...

"That's the spirit, I want to keep playing" Stalk said before the Dark Mage attacked again.

"Alright, then Play-Dead!" he ordered as he shot another stream of fire, missing the target who hid behind a bush. Burning the shrub down to nothing, he found no body... no ashes.

*Boom*

And yet he was still alive. What was this brat?

"You really aren't good at this game mister... how about we play another game?" he asked as the mage glared. he was going to kill him, that he swore on the name of his guild.

"And what game would that be?" he asked before he was shot in the back by another pellet.

"Simple... Hide and Seek... I hide, you seek. And if you win... then I burn" he said cheerfully, unlike any normal or sane kid would.

"Oh, cocky brat... what if you win" he asked jokingly as he was then stabbed in the back with a small dagger, courtesy of Skull Kid, sneaking up and landing a blow with a smirk.

"Then you freeze" he muttered ominously before jumping back, now in his Skull Kid form, looking at the mage in an almost murderous gleam. "And. I Never. Lose" he said before jumping back into the trees before they took on a monstrous form.

"That brat... so it was illusions then?" The brat was a mage... one that used illusions. Then was that other boy a mage as well? Well if so then those would be illusions as well. Proving his point, he shot a stream of flames at one of the monsters and it soon disappeared. Seeing this, the mage burned down the illusions.

Alone in the forest, he looked at his work. He felt a shock go through him and saw the laughing creature with his flute out. "So, ready for round two" he asked before running into the forest. The dark mage chasing after him.

He found the brat and won't let him leave his sight. Only for him to toss a Lacrima at him. The mage saw a flash of light before he saw the imp jump into another bush. giving chase, the mage ran at him through the bush...

And off a cliff...

Upon landing, the mage glared and saw the imp run towards a clearing. No more games... this shit ended now.

"Heh, I think I lost him..." Stalk said as he looked back. He saw nothing except a giant flame that almost hit him. Jumping back and landing next to a tree, he rolled out of the way to avoid another flame.

"You really pissed me off kid, Now I'm going to enjoy this..." he said, his hand still ignited before the imp smiled.

"Question... Where are we" he asked as the Mage glared... to be honest, he was lost but that didn't matter, all that mattered was shutting this... thing up once and for all.

"If you don't know, I'll tell you" he said as he jumped up on a branch and snapped his fingered before the tree started to move on it's own. Another illusion, like he'd fall for that again.

As the imp disappeared, the tree monster remained as the mage froze and continued to shoot at the wooden creature until it became charcoal. Where was that brat?

"That was annoying" Stalk said on a tree before shooting a few seeds at the man with a smirk. The seeds soon began to grow around the man before he tried to burn them away. To his horror, they didn't burn to ash, instead they thrived... a plant thrived in fire.

How... how was that possible?

"You seem confused... let me explain. That plant is called a Flammable Tangle-Vine. They are very rare and have the great ability to absorb fire" he said as they soon began to hold him down, forming some kind of figure that trapped him.

"What the-"

"They also have another ability... they have a magical absorption effect that are known as the Fire-Mage's Deathtrap. I don't know much but I do know that with my _**Ningyogeki/Doll Attack Magic**_ and my Illusions... you lost" he said as the man, tied up felt his magic being absorbed and glared at the imp.

"I'll get out of this... and when I do I'll-"

"What was the rumor again? If anyone in the forest was caught inside before daybreak... they would disappear or something, right?" he asked before looking down. Throwing a Lacrima towards him, the orb started to glow as ice froze both the mage and the doll over completely. Looking back, he let out a small grunt of annoyance before walking away.

'Still though... I need to call them something other than dolls... like toys... figures... puppets...' he thought before freezing. Puppets? now that sounded like fun. Skull Kid and his puppets, friends to help fight with him. Now that sounded cool, and kind of scary.

Now what should I call this. I mean if Erza and Link have the Knight, then I can use my own form of _**Ningyogeki/Doll Attack Magic...**_

The more he thought about it, the more he ignored the dark mage, trying to free himself from the ice. "I know, I'll call it Skull Kid's Puppetista." he said with a laugh as he jumped on a branch and headed back. He wasn't lost... ok he was a little lost but that didn't matter.

He just wondered how Link was doing...

* * *

Link ran as fast as he could as the large beast was after him. It was a type of transformation magic using fire. Simply put it was something called **_Hono Tamashi/Flame-Soul_**. Link however had a plan.

"How many more arrows do you have boy" the dark mage asked as he swung at Link, only to miss and be retaliated with another Ice Arrow. So far, Link had been leading him to his secret weapon.

It was over twenty minutes since he was being chased... and If he was right, then coming up was...

Yes.

Jumping out of the way, the flaming wolf leaped at him, only to fall into a lake. Seeing his chance, Link grabbed a Zap Lacrima and through it in the river, Lightning surging through the water, ending the spell and the mage dragging himself onto land.

While Link notched an arrow with an Ice Lacrima, he closed his eyes and gathered some magic. He had ten seconds to charge before he could use that spell... he just hoped this worked. He gave the last Ice Lacrima to Skull Kid, and one wouldn't hold the mage down... injured or not.

He needed at least three.

The mage glared before seeing the Hylian glow. 'Here it comes' he thought as the arrow began to shine in a bright silver light.

5.

"You think this means anything brat?"

4.

"This means nothing at all..."

3.

"When I get to that library..."

2.

"Then you'll see..."

1.

"I won't lose"

" _ **Toki no Aku: Heko Sekkai: Arc of Time: Parallel Worlds-**_ "

Link shot the arrow before it multiplied into three, hiding the dark mage and freezing him. As the mage fell backwards and landed on the ground. The ice broke free and the mage was unconscious.

Link won, he used the _**Toki no Aku/ Arc of Time**_...

Looking back at the mage, Link began to head back. the dark mage was detained and before he could move, he saw a long arm made of wood reached down and picked him up. Looking back at him, Kashikoi smiled and used his magic to lift both him and the unconscious mage up before giving him a smile.

"So, you used the _**Toki no Aku/Arc of Time** _with a Ice Lacrima... and using that lake to extinguish the flames, as well as shock him a little... you know, you aren't that bad for a Hylian."

"Thank-you?" he said as he wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not. "So does this mean you're going to... you know?"

"No, you and the others will retain your memories... while I ensure that these two mages won't..." the Keaton said as he kinked his head and in a flash of light, the mage was trapped in a card. Heading to Rusl and Illia, the two kept talking.

"So... you gave me the _**Toki no Aku/Arc of Time**_... what did you give Skull Kid?" he asked as the fox smiled...

"Perhaps it would be better to ask him yourself... after all you both still have a long way back to Magnolia." he reminded as Link sighed. Upon returning to the others, he was greeted by a small hug from Illia while Rusl looked at him amazed.

"Well, I didn't think I would see a mage and Kashikoi get along so well" he joked as Link smiled. He was tired... he was ready to finally go to bed.

They could wait... one more day back at the guild... right?

Kashikoi smirked, him laying down before heading to collect the other mage. Once Skull Kid returned then Rusl would leave with the children.

Until then... he'd let them sleep. They earned it.

* * *

 **Ok so this was chapter six... I introduced Kashikoi as a means of having Link learn about the Arc of Time with Skull Kid learning Doll Attack Magic. Skull Kid should have his puppets... He would make for a good puppeteer.**

 **Also some foreshadowing but let me know what you think, The next chapter is going to be less of a mission and more interacting with the guild plus some more of the future members of Team Natsu.**

 **That being said, I have Tatl and Tael each taking their own roles as well. Link being the Jack-of-Trades, Skull Kid playing Assist, So the two fairies are going to have their own set of skills...**

 **Finally pairings. I know that most people are interested in the pairing but for now, I'm going to be taking a step back and let it flow naturally, however here are some shippings**

 **Confirmed:**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Gray x Juvia**

 **Gajeel x Levy**

 **Elfman x Evergreen**

 **Possible:**

 **Link x Tatl**

 **Link x Erza**

 **Jellal x Erza**

 **Jellal x Ultear**

 **and for the heck of it...**

 **Tael x Laki...**

 **Skull Kid x Mira...**

 **So again, I'm not going to focus mostly on the pairings until laterand instead just going to focus on mostly the relationships behind the guild members themselves...**

 **Finally, I was asked about Ganondorf being a villain... Let's just say that he will appear soon, so will Zelda... However I do have an antagonist that's just as bad as Gannon, Zeref and Acnologia. It's not an OC... more like a personification of a concept in Zelda.**

 **Now to make up for possibly a slightly boring three chapters... here's an Omake:**

* * *

The Breaking Point.

Link sighed as he stepped into the guild hall, the loud cheers of the people fighting in another brawl heard clearly from even outside. Maneuvering his way to the bar, he was greeted by a smiling woman, Mira.

"Oh, you're back Link" she greeted cheerfully as the Hylian nodded with a small smile. "How was your trip" she asked as the Hylian with great composer and tact... slammed his face in the table.

"...That bad?" she asked concerned as Link muttered to himself. Looking at the woman, he began to cry anime tears.

"Three national monuments... an entire harbor... four restaurants... and for reasons that astound me... a porn shop..." he said as he let his head fall. Why, why was his guild so destructive. Why?!

"...It's not that bad, you're really helping the guild out this way. With all the damage we cause... you're really the main reason we don't get in as much trouble anymore." She said that meaningfully... But Link just sighed.

Every-so often, when he was in the area, he was... "obligated" by the Magic Council... to repair any damage to important structures... Like Tuly Village's historical clock tower... or Hargeon's port... Yes he was still paid with his work from having free train-fair and dental... but it really got bad sometimes, it really did...

"I know... but this is really getting old, Mira. I'm going to go crazy if I need to restore another burnt down-" he whined as he heard Natsu return from the master's office with a sheepish look with Makarov sighing before handing him another paper. Taking it, Link's eyes narrowed.

"...Natsu... you destroyed another castle... the same one I just repaired... no less than two weeks ago" he said slowly, anger beginning to well it's way to the surface. The one that took five days to get there.

"...Yeah, sorry about that" he said with a laugh before giving him a thumbs up. "But you can just repair it like you always do, right Link?"

"Aye" said a blue cat with wings. Link said nothing at first before grabbing onto the fire mage and leading him back to Makarov's office, a dark aura around him while Natsu began to get nervous.

"Uh... where are we going?" the Dragon Slayer asked nervously as Link merely turned his head back, a glance that Natsu swore he saw a giant figure with war paint glaring at him in contempt and hate.

"We need to talk... about how destructive you've been lately..." he said ominously as Natsu tried to escape his fate, the coffin being sealed when the door to the office being slammed and locked...

"...Well, he's dead" Gray said as Happy could only watch his best friend face the horrible, yet justified, rage of the Jikkan no Kishi. One that was said to make that of even Erza's and Tatl's pale in comparison...

He will be remembered... he was a good man...

And a destructive fool...


	7. S Class Exam: Lion-Heart

**First: I Do Not own Either Fairy Tail or Zelda, They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nintendo. Second, I added Chapter 7 and 8 together because, for one... Chapter 7 wasn't really even a chapter... it was a set up and an authors note at the end. It actually bothered me so I decided to give you guys something actually worth the update...**

 **Second, To everyone reading this, I know I might have said one thing but didn't make good on what I said. I was going to introduce this as a means of a Time-skip into Cannon but I decided against it, So I'm not sure if I'll actually go through with what I could promise in the earlier chapters before getting to Cannon, and that is inexcusable on my part. So I want to apologize for that...**

 **Finally, I decided a schedule for my stories that might work so I'll be trying to follow it instead of updating either too quickly (causing plot holes or non enjoyable content) or Completely neglect a story completely.**

* * *

"S Class... You really mean it?" Link asked in shock as Makarov smiled. Laxus was on a mission so he wasn't in attendance but Gildarts smirked and had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I was shocked to, kid" he admitted as he glanced over at the younger mage. "Your... what, fifteen or something. You'd be the youngest mage to become an S Class wizard" he said as Link smirked slightly at the praise.

"But... what about the others, I mean why am I the special occasion" he asked as he knew that Erza, despite being younger, could match him if not even surpass him, then there were other mages. A newcomer named Mirajane, someone who was here for only a year, could fight on even grounds with Erza...

That was actually kind of scary in the green wearing mage's opinion.

"For several reasons... The first is the experience you had. When I talked to Sahasrahla, he told me you had a drive in your eyes, a certain spark that I've seen in only experienced travelers and mages..."

"I traveled a lot... and fought some monsters" he admitted, but downplayed the kind of "monsters" he fought. Makarov nodded.

"Next is the fact that you hold great knowledge and wisdom... you can form plans when pushed and from what I was told, took down that Stone Talus on your own, all without any effort." he said with a smirk while Link smiled as well. Remembering the time he and Team Kokiri first fought one.

Exploding was not fun... But this time he knew what to do, wound it with an arrow and attack it with a heavy enough weapon... like his newly acquired Terra-Hammer...

"To add to that, you were considered to, observe first and improvise... though I don't think exploding could count as an improvise" Makarov chuckled, remembering when they got back and the scolding he got from the irate fairy girl... "Then... would be your magic... I understand you and Skull Kid won't tell me or anyone else about Kashikoi or his secret more than you already have..."

Link nodded. Having been forced to admit how he learned the **_Toki no Aku/Arc of Time_** and his promise to keep it a secret, causing Makarov to understand. He heard tales of Kashikoi's Library but never expected them to be true... And adding that to his natural talent with his weapon using and his overall skills.

"That's correct sir" he said as Gildarts smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me, besides with that magic of yours really helps out around here" he laughed as Link sweat-dropped. It helped him repair the holes Gildarts made when he left the guild... as well as any property damage. Heck there were even rumors about the town funding money to have it "modified" or something.

"And finally, is your heart. Have I told you about the second Guild Master... Master Pretch?" Makarov asked as Link raised an eyebrow.

"Only mentioning him... but never directly." Link admitted, hearing about the man who was Makarov's predecessor.

He was a magnificent mage, one who taught both harmony and peace. He had a kind heart and held no fear before his enemies. He was a quiet person, one who only spoke when needed but would offer advice and help others when he could. I see his spirit in you and I know that you would be a mage just as great...

Link said nothing, baffled at the praise of the third master while Gildarts laughed.

"Judging by that expression, you don't seem like it. But I can admit that you'll do great on your test." And with that he left the room while Makarov smirked.

"Well, the test should be easy enough. I just need you to deal with an S Class monster... if you can defeat it then i'll approve your rise in rank... But if you feel any need to wait, I will understand. This is only a test and Gildarts is only to intervene when you're about to die..." Makarove warned as Link nodded.

"...Even if I can't beat it, I would still like to try. We have to stop it anyways so even if I fail, I can still help Gildarts out" he said with a weak smile, making Makarov nod in acceptance. After the Hylian left the office, the old man sighed and sat down. Two years had passed since the moment he fought that fake Kashikoi spirit in Aster. He and Stalk had both improved immensely.

Heck, he even earned a name for himself. If he could remember correctly, it was the Jikkan no Kishi/ Knight of Time. Meanwhile he learned that several others were gaining their own rights to fame...

He couldn't help but wonder how this exam would go... he could only hope for the best.

* * *

"Come on Tatl, stop worrying so much. It's only a Lynel..." Stalk said nervously as he tried to calm his friend down.

"That's why I am worrying you idiot. Link is strong, he got a lot stronger. But an S class monster... by himself with no back up. And you expect me to sit back and relax?!" That of course, was Tatl who voiced her opinion on the matters of Link's exam. She knew he would do ok but he still got cocky sometimes, he needed some back up...

"Which is why Gildarts is going with" her brother said as he was worried just how this was effecting his sister. Honestly, he knew she was over-protective to the three of them, four counting Erza but then again, this was Link. He would do fine. He'd return to the guild, they'd celebrate his success, Skull Kid would spike the drinks and she'd yell at him alongside Link for being reckless.

It wasn't the first time and it sure wouldn't be the last...

"That still doesn't mean I should just relax while he's out to fight a Lynel-" she said before another voice spoke up.

"Who's fighting a what now?" Erza asked while Mira and some others looked at her confused. Some of the older members looked worried. Before anyone could say anything, Gildarts walked out and some of the members understood.

"Heh, going Lynel hunting, huh Gildarts?" one man said

"Take it easy on the poor thing..." another jokingly added

"Be careful, they can be dangerous." a young woman warned

"What's a Lynel?" Natsu asked confused as Macau smirked.

"A Lynel is an S Class monster. It's like a mix between a human, a horse and a lion. It's able to breathe fire and break boulders without any effort and they're known to use weapons like swords and stuff."

"They can use what now?!" Tatl screeched as she wasn't aware about that last part.

"A kid like you would be toast, only experienced mages like Gildarts could hold their own against a Lynel" Wakaba said as the guild continued to cheer. Tatl was getting more worried as Stalk and Tael began to get nervous. Ok, maybe this was a little overboard...

"Thanks for the concern, but I won't be the one fighting it" he said as the guild got eerily quiet as no one said anything. Gildarts wasn't the one do fight it? Was there another mage that could, was the master himself going?

"I'm ready to go, Gildarts" Link said, a little nervously as everyone looked at the Hylian in confusion. Ready to go... what did that-

"Well then, I guess we're off" Gildarts cheered as he headed towards the doors with Link following him before looking to the others.

"Right, wish me luck guys" Link said before Tatl walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"If you do anything stupid or reckless..." she threatened as Link laughed nervously, flinching as she reluctantly nodded and let him go. As he ran out the doors to catch up, Tatl just turned back and growled. "Idiot" she muttered as Makarov walked out with a smile.

"Um, ok what was that about?" a girl named Mira asked as Erza grew worried for her fellow swordsman as she approached Makarov.

"Master, where are Link and Gildarts going?" she asked as Makarov looked at her and noted her concern. Natsu spoke up next.

"Yeah, and what was all that stuff about a Lynel?" he asked as a small blue cat flew down and landed on his head before it was snatched by another girl named Lisanna.

Makarov looked at them before he eventually sighed. He picked up his drink and took a large sip of it before clearing his throat.

"After deep consideration... Link earned a chance to take his S Class examination" he said as everyone looked at the old man in shock while the kids looked at him in confusion. "His test will to be slay a Lynel that was found in Mt. Dahlia."

"What?!" came the inevitable response as everyone looked either worried, horrified or in disbelief.

"Now you know how I feel!" Tatl pitched in, annoyed at the fact her friend was still going out to face that thing. Those that knew the blond elf were taking it in different ways.

Erza was horrified, hearing about the Lynel and how dangerous they were. They were called the Mage-Slayer because of their ruthlessness and skills. The thought of Link fighting one of them was unthinkable. She turned around, going to stop him from going. Even if she had to kick his butt to do so before she found herself tangled in vines, on account of Skull Kid's actions.

Mira however was shocked. She may not have gotten to really know the guy, him being on Team Erza and all but the times she had spent with him, not fighting with the red-haired tomato can, he was a nice guy. He honestly earned her respect and was able to give her a good fight. But then there were times she'd sense something about him.

Something terrifying. Skull Kid felt it to but he reassured her that Link wouldn't hurt her. And he was right. Link was honestly a lot like the older brother of the other kids. She could respect that.

Natsu just stared dumbly, before muttering to himself why Link got to fight a monster while Gray froze. Link taking on an S Class monster like that. It was unnerving, but he knew what Link was capable of. That didn't mean he liked it. The Hylian acted as a brother to him in a sense...

The last person to truly freak out was Cana. Link was one of the first people like Gray and herself. While she was much closer to Tatl, she did interact with the young man. Now knowing her friend and father were going out to fight a Lynel, was something she dreaded.

Something felt wrong... and she was worried. Erza, Tatl and to a degree Makarov. All of them were worried for Link's safety. Only hoping Gildarts would keep him in safe.

* * *

"So, how long's the trip going to be" Link asked as Gildarts hummed to himself in thought.

"I guess... a day or two. That being said, I wanted to ask you something." Looking at the older mage confused, Link let him continue. "When you fight it, I won't be able to intervene unless I need to. If you really don't want to do this, I won't force you. This is your last chance to back down." There was no shame in admitting you weren't ready. He actually hoped he would learn that during this.

That was the point. Makarov wanted to test him by having him fight the Lynel, Gildarts would help out and it would teach him a lesson about the different mages and their skills. He was strong for his age but against what was out there, he was still just a shrimp.

"I'm in, I don't want to back down... besides if I can fight it, I can be more prepared next time. I don't want it killing anyone else and if I can stop it then of course I'm going to fight." A sound answer. He just wondered if that was his tune when they got there.

Link on the other hand tried to think of a plan. Going in head first without any type of strategy was foolish. From what he gathered, Lynel were powerful physically and intelligent. He would be in for a long battle. He could go for long distance, but that might not be enough, he would have to get in close if it's hide was a strong as he was told.

Mobility was also important. He heard about how they move around and charge. If he couldn't dodge, he couldn't win. And that was being generous. He needed to be swift, agile and aware.

Next came his overall strength. He already had the Bunny Hood but that only took care of his speed, not power. If he had to, he would use _that_ to boost his offensive abilities. The downside of it being he became more instinctual and he'd need to think just as much as act.

Next came the ideas of defense... He had a plan, something he spent the last year training in. He doubt he could use his flames against the monster, his teleporting would severely limit him on magic but help him in a pinch... his barriers would be the best bet with that armor of his.

Finally would be the Lynel itself. He would need to see it first but if it was armed, he'd have to disarm it. And deal with the fire and muscle that the beast had.

He was preparing for a battle, the more he thought about it, the more he grew excited. Something in him, wanting to fight. Something fierce and determined.

"You ok, you're shaking a little" Gildarts noted as Link snapped out of his thoughts to realize he was shaking. "If you're scared, don't be. you have me around so just try to remain calm, alright?"

Link nodded as he entered the train station with Gildarts. He was shaking, but not out of nervousness or fear. It was something else... excitement, perhaps.

"So, I take it your girlfriend didn't take you fighting the Lynel well, did she..." he said with a small smile as Link looked at him confused. Girlfriend? he didn't have a girlfriend and it never even crossed his mind before.

Seeing the confusion, he clarified. "I mean that Tatl girl" he said as Link froze with a wide eyes.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" he screamed, getting everyone's attention as Gildarts laughed at the blushing mage. Young love, he knew what it was like... several times in fact. However, there was only one woman he could say he had any real feelings for.

"Well when you do get one, just remember that stupid guys like us need to keep them happy. Otherwise we just end up hurting them and ourselves..." he said, seemingly drifting off as Link looked confused. Did something happen? Was he married before?

He'd ask him later, right now...

He was going hunting.

d

d

* * *

Link and Gildarts approached an open plain littered with arrows, weapons and damaged forestry. Hiding behind a small rock, they observed the beast in question and sized it up. The beast was a Lynel alright, standing almost twice as high as Gildarts and carried a large sword and shield on it's back. To make matters worse, he carried a bow with a large quiver of arrows and Link didn't like the idea of being shot at.

The beast itself stood on all four horse legs, growling as it searched around for it's prey. It's snow white mane standing out before it's near-black torso with the gray-blue stripes bringing out it's primal look. Link looked nervous while Gildarts looked on in thought.

'This isn't right. This Lynel is a White Manned Lynel, not the typical red or blue ones...' This might be worse than he thought but nothing they couldn't handle. Still the fact this was the strongest kind of it's kind was something to note.

After all, Normal Lynels were S Class. These were considered ten times stronger.

"Link, look... I know this is an exam and all but this isn't the type of creature to take lightly. This is the White Manned Lynel, one of the strongest species and trust me when I say this, it might be too difficult for you to handle."

Link said nothing and observed the area. Oh yeah, he could feel it's power from where he stood, and the fight didn't even start. He needed a plan, something to give him the advantage. Looking around, he took notice of the different swords and arrows around the area. Did this think collect weapons or something.

"Alright, I have an idea" Link said as Gildarts looked at him and nodded. The test was about to begin and Link was known for his ability to work under pressure. Gildarts stood back as Link silently produced a green light from his magic, taking the form of a glowing orb that stayed in the air. Gildarts looked interested as Link set his marker. After that, it was him pulling out his own bow, a bow mixed with some silver, he notched an arrow...

Firing it behind the Lynel.

Gildarts was confused at the action but the Lynel looked to where the arrow landed, causing Link to rush behind another tree. The arrows imbedded in it were swiftly taken as he went to inspect them. With a small zap, Link leaped back and crouched down. The Lynel looking his way from hearing the sound.

Once it's attention was drawn away from him out of disinterest, Link yanked the arrow out and notched it with his bow, aiming it at the beast's head. If this was the Lynel's arrow then he'd have to worry about electricity mixed in with brute strength and fire. If this was some kind of achilles heel to the beast then maybe he might have a chance.

When the Lynel looked his direction, Link released the arrow, the beast flinching by the headshot it received while Link grabbed as many as he could and ran to the next tree. However, he heard a loud roar and cursed.

He was not only spotted, the Lynel was pissed.

Upon arriving to the next tree, he made no attempt to bring out his sword, instead gathering as many arrows as he could before he looked back and saw the beast approaching. Holding out a Flash Lacrima, he threw it down and light engulfed the area. The Lynel stopping in it's tracks, it couldn't see that Link disappeared in a green light.

* * *

Gildarts was impressed, more so when the blond swordsman appeared behind him with several arrows collected. As the Lynel looked for him, he hid behind a rock while the older mage added his two cents.

"So, what was the reason for that little jaunt" he asked as he kept an eye on the Lynel. Link held out the arrow and explained.

"Those Arrows... I wanted to know what kind it used to prepare" he said quietly and he focused next on the swords. They were both a gift... and a burden. He already lost his chances at surprise, he doubt the Lynel would fall for the same trick twice. Instead...

"You have a plan, don't you" Gildarts said over asked. Link walked away to gain some distance and approached the beast from the other side...

Right behind the swords. Gildarts looked back at the second green orb the mage created as Link snuck to the blades and to the older mage's surprise, started to pick up the swords and send them to the pocket dimension of his _**Kanso/Requip**_. He got almost all of them before the Lynel finally noticed his appearance and in a flash of green light.

The mage had escaped from it's clutches again.

Gildarts was curious now. He knew that little trick of his took up around an eighth of his magic power and the blond used two. What was the plan here? Seeing him approach him again, Link looked to him with the utmost importance... before looking bashfully as if embarrassed.

"Hey... I know you aren't supposed to help but... is there a time limit on this test?" he asked as Gildarts blinked. To be fair, Makarov didn't give them a time limit but that didn't mean he was going to stay here for a full week.

"No... but I'll give you three hours... why" he asked as Link looked down.

"...I need to recharge my magic..." he muttered as Gildarts would have slapped his own face and laughed at the reasoning. On one hand... he didn't have a time limit, or at least one he was made aware of. On the other hand, he knew that S Class jobs were serious. You didn't have the time to settle back and take a break.

That could lead to problems... or worse.

"How long?" Gildarts asked as Link smirked.

"Five minutes... just to wait and have it lower it's guard" he said as Gildarts blinked. So that was what it was about. Looking back at the Lynel, he could tell that it was on the defense now. Scanning the area, Gildarts agreed that they needed to wait. While they rested, so two would the beast...

And then the true test would begin...

* * *

Tatl sighed as she walked over to a table with her brother... Since Link left with "Demolition Personified" as she called him while she was nervous about how he was doing... Was he ok, was he already done... and passed?

"You really worried about him, huh" a voice called as Tatl looked at Erza, who was in a similar boat. Tatl just growled and looked away.

"No I'm not, I just don't want the idiot being killed. Trust me, it won't be the first time he did something stupid and got hurt..." she muttered as she recalled all of their "Past adventures."

The Stone Talus, the Vulcan... Gomez...

Seriously, for someone who was the most experienced fighter between them all, he was the most reckless... after Skull Kid and Natsu.

"Yeah, but we have to have fate. He'll pull through, he always does" she said as Tatl looked down, a small smile forming as she gave a small laugh. He always did, didn't he?

She froze when she remembered what happened against Majora... his lifeless body on the ground... his transformation...

No, he wasn't some incredible hero, one that always came to save the day like some video game protagonist... he was human, mortal.

She saw it with her own eyes. She saw him die from being outclassed. And now he was doing it again... fighting a freaking Lynel.

"Tatl" Erza asked as Tael put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. He knew what happened, heck she told him and Stalk about it when Link almost died on that mission. Safe to say that they both took it hard. When they talked to Mr. Sahasrahla about it, he compared it to _**Teiku Oba/Take Over**_ magic... But Tatl knew this was something else.

She saw the Transformation Masks, that was more attuned to _**Teiku Oba/Take Over**_ , no this was something else...

Something darker...

"What's going on with you guys?" Mira asked as she stood behind them, annoyed at the attitude. Seriously, why were they so glum all of a sudden? "Aren't you supposed to be happy that Link got chosen to become an S Class mage?"

"We're just worried" Tael said as Mira crossed her arms but nodded. She could understand that. She was a little worried herself. But then again, this was Link, he'd be fine.

"Yeah, but sitting around isn't going to do anything and I still owe you from yesterday" Mira yelled as she pointed to Erza, who merely smiled back.

"I hope you know that I was holding back" she taunted as the girl smirked and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry, so was I" and with that they began their next round. While Tatl sighed and walked over to find cover from the two girl's fighting, Tael looked at her concerned.

"He will be alright, right?" he asked as Tatl said nothing...

Because she had a small smirk on her face... she would have faith, just like she always did.

* * *

Link smirked as he finished his preparations. He had enough Magic to fight off the Lynel. All he needed to do, was disarm it and then just go in and finish the fight. Gildarts was standing beside him as he watched the mage glow before a golden light enveloped him. Appearing where his normal clothes were, was something a bit more... barbaric.

He looked less like a mage and more like a savage. He wore a brown set of clothes with a large skull on his head, his sandal-like boots crushing the grass beneath him as his magic started to leak out. It would look intimidating... if the skull didn't have such a cute little head band on it.

Yes Gildarts was well aware of the Bunny Hood. A Mask he was given that increased his speed, agility and overall reflexes... but for the love of all that was manly, a cute little bunny mask should not be worn by a barbarian...

It looked too... ridiculous to be taken seriously... but maybe that's why it worked?

Soon Link produced a blue energy ball from his palm as he was covered in a blue crystal. Gildarts watched in interest, He was happy the swordsman took this seriously. Having his Bunny Hood, Barbarian Armor and activating his **_Neru no Ai/Nayru's Love_**.

This was going to be an interesting match, especially since Link could only use one of his " _**Kogane no Megami Maho/Golden Goddess** _Magic" at a time. So using his fire or his teleportation was now out of the question... He was confronting it head on...

And he could tell that Link was excited.

The Lynel turned and saw the mage approaching. Having already escaped twice, the beast refused a third retreat and lifted his large sword. Link equipped his bow on his back, a steel shield and a single sword from the pile he collected... and glared at the monster.

...

 _ ***The Savage Beast of Flames***_

 _ ***Lynel***_

...

As the beast ran at him, Link stopped and dodged the blade before swinging his sword and hitting the beast in the side, doing nothing, the beast ran and prepared for another strike. Link remained focused, not saying anything before using his shield to bat away the larger weapon. The Lynel stood surprised before he stepped away, slicing at it's side again.

Link was annoyed, the hide was tough, he couldn't even cut it more that a few scratches, eventually he went with plan B. Drawing his bow out, he pulled out a Shock Arrow and shot it straight in the face. Seeing it step back, annoyed by both the blunt object and the mild shock, Link brought out a large, two handed sword and swung it. This seemed to do some damage as the body was sliced open, leaving a small trail of blood.

The Lynel, in both anger and pain, roared loudly before bringing his sword down to the ground. Link looked and prepared a defense before he was blown back by the fiery explosion the creature made. Link moaned, as he got up, the Lynel getting some distance and snarled in outrage.

'Ok... so they can do that... good to know' he thought annoyed before bringing out a spear next. He needed to attack lightly but counter heavily. And with that he was about to move, only to see the Lynel generate some magic, flames around it's maw before the mage's eyes widened. He could feel the effects of his barrier beginning to weaken, and he wasn't going to try and figure out just how strong it's flames were...

Running for cover, the beast shot a jet of fire from it's mouth, Link bringing out his old Mirror Shield and hiding behind a large boulder. Even from behind his cover, he could feel the heat as sweat began to pool over him. It was times like this that made him wish he had Erza's Flame Empress Armor...

But still he could do something quite are good. As the barrier faded, he changed his armor to that of a knight's the golden chainmail mixed in with the silver metal and with a smirk, generated some magic into his shield.

 _ **'Toki no Aku... Heko Sekai/ Arc of Time... Parallel Worlds'** _he thought as his shield multiplied into two, causing him to take the attack head on. As he walked towards the beast, the flames repelled from the shield as the beast stopped his attack. So fire didn't work on it... then perhaps something back to basics...

The Beast roared and charged before Link side-stepped and smirked, ending his spell and bringing out his Great Fairy Sword. The sword had served him well, it was almost considered unbreakable... against the monster's hide, he wonder which one was stronger. His enhanced blade further powered by his Barbarian Armor... or the Rampaging Lynel. He was going to have to be fast though... and it was a gamble but her was sure he could pull it off...

As the beast passed, he went with his sword raised high, only for Link to jump and dodge it at the last second, his armor returning back to his Barbarian Armor and prepare to strike. Gildarts watched impressed but still wary, it was only until Link returned his sword and shield that he began to smirk. Catching the large sword and in a flash of light, sent the sword back into his pocket dimension.

It was worth a shot and without the other swords the Lynel would remain mostly unarmed. The only downside was he still had the shield. Link could only bring his arms up to defend himself as he was launched from the Lynel's strength and plummeted in a nearby tree.

'Well that was a fun little trip' he thought sarcastically before he noticed the beast start inhaling and paled. recalling his shield, he once again made a second one to take the hit, redirecting the attack. However unlike the last time, when he had his extra weight from the full suit of armor, the lighter Barbarian Armor forced Link back and had him use the trees as reinforcements. When the beast finished it's attack, Link ran at it.

"Link, what are you doing..." Gildarts yelled as the Hylian smirked, returning the shields and his Great Fairy Sword equipped. The Lynel roared and grabbed it's bow while Link pulled out a Frost Lacrima, a more powerful version of the basic Ice Lacrima. Waiting for the beast to move first, Link dodged the three Arrows fired, albeit barely and channeled his magic one last time.

" _ **Heko Sekai/ Parallel Worlds**_ " he screamed as he threw the orb before it multiplied into five, that was what he needed for the beast to momentarily get blinded by the ice storm. One it could see however, it felt pain as the mage was already upon it, Great Fairy Sword in both hands with energy around it.

"Hyah!" came the battle cry as the Lynel nearly fell over, one of it's legs sliced of. Link wasn't done though, hoping onto the beast and placing his hand on the beast's back. _**"Din no Hono/ Din's Fire!"**_

Gildarts smirked as he saw the flame engulf the Lynel, causing it to rear up while Link held on. Taking his sword, he slammed it into the beast's back and with the last of his magic, summoned another Lacrima and shoved it into the wound before a large magic circle appeared...

Link didn't know how many Exploding Lacrima he created with his _**Heko Sekai/Parallel Worlds**_... but it was at least around ten because the explosion not only blew him into a tree, it made Gildarts cover his face from the blast and heat. Once the blast died down, Gildarts could only gape at what was in front of him. Link was thrown through a tree and landed with an annoyed grunt while the Lynel was on the ground, possibly injured from internal bleeding.

"...Yeesh, and they called me destructive..." the older mage muttered as he saw Link, covered in blood and limping back to the injured beast before he pulled out his Great Fairy Sword. His hair was slightly whiter though... Link looked at the monster straight in the eyes before he frowned.

Raising the Great Fairy Sword in the air, he brought it down on the Lynel, causing it to scream before the waves of fire died down... and in a fluent motion, the head was severed...

And Link stood there victorious.

"So... Did... I pass?" he muttered before turning around to Gildarts, who looked shocked and amazed at the Hylian's latest feat. Before he could say anything however, a loud roar echoed in the forest. Both mages turned around at the large his and to their horror, saw another Lynel.

Gildarts ran between both Link and the beast while the mage fell to his knees. "Oh, kid... tag in" Gildarts said as Link nodded. The Lynel growled as Gildarts released his magic power... making Link shrink behind it. This was the power of Fairy Tail's Ace...

And now he was going to see it in action.

It didn't take long, the Lynel jumping towards the man before he side-stepped it. Slamming his fist into it, Gildarts used his magic, causing an explosion in the area, pushing the Lynel back, without a second to hesitate, the ace then grabbed the horns on it's head and kneed it in the mouth.

Link froze as he saw the Lynel's head get crushed, falling down and joining it's brother. All that preparation... all of his tactics...

All being out done but the Ace's ** _Kurasshu/ Crush Magic... _**And for whatever reason... Link laughed relieved. This was the power of Gildart's Clide. the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail.

The Ace of the Guild... an S class Mage...

Just like him... or so he hoped.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter folks. So I already updated the story's summery, not including the pairing. So to all of those who wanted Link x Erza... Maybe in another story. However, Erza will have the closest bond to him outside of Team Kokiri. Not only that but honestly, I want to explain myself as to why I chose Link x Tatl over Link x Erza.**

 **Tatl: Tatl and Link went through and were together since Majora's Mask and in Termina. While Link wanted to return to normal and Tatl wanted to be reunited with her brother, instead they were forced to work together through the entire game.**

 **Tatl would eventually come to admire Link's courage, will and drive as well as start having a deep respect for and relationship with him while Link would warm up to Tatl, having a partner similar to Navi, While completely different. Link's first adventure was with Navi so having a companion in an unknown land was reassuring.**

 **Eventually they both helped each other grow in their own ways. After arriving in Fiore, Tatl had to see both Link die and then transform into the Fierce Deity and rampage... Resulting in a fear of being unable to protect her friends and as a means to grow as a person.**

 **Erza: Erza was found by Team Kokiri and basically adopted into their group to help her. Link posed as her brother-like figure and trained her, resulting in her skills in Requip and swordsmanship. They both lost someone they saw as a parental figure and both have a strong sense of justice.**

 **Erza also sees Link as a friendly rival, wanting to surpass him and become just as great of mage as he is alongside Makarov, Gildarts and the others so she truly does have a deep relationship with Link and vice versa.**

 **Now onto personality:**

 **Tatl: Tatl is a no-nonsense and straight forward person, she acts hostile while is generally more kind to her friends and people she's around. Dealing with Skull Kid, she adopted a tolerance from his pranks while her older sister instincts makes her over-protective about those she cares about, Link being one of her main concerns She also has a sense of pride and is not afraid to show it.**

 **Erza: Erza is a no-nonsense and straight forward person, she acts friendly an in control but can overreact and react harshly. She does care deeply about her guild and friends while having her sense of pride and her quirks regarding both her cannon appearance as well as Skull Kid's influence. She holds a strong sense of justice and will never give up while hiding her pain and hardships inside.**

 **And finally the interactions/relationship with Link:**

 **Tatl: Tatl has an unspoken relationship with Link, Skull Kid and Tael. Having gone through so much with them. While Tael is her brother, Link was the one who helped not only her but Tael in a way, having him grow into a stronger person alongside the guild and Skull Kid.**

 **He also was her partner when Tael and Skull Kid were at the Clock Tower. She trusts and respects his decisions but won't be afraid to call him out or keep him in line. Acting as a sibling in her sort of way. However, she eventually does hold the strongest non-sibling relationship with him in the guild, Skull Kid coming up next.**

 **Meanwhile, Link trusts her and knows she would have his back when she could, his relationship with Navi and her disappearance effecting him and Tatl bringing memories back in a sense.**

 **Overall their outwards relationship would be similar to Makarov and Porlyusica's...**

 **In the end of it all, Link and Tatl both hold comfort with each-other and continue to grow because of it. While they won't have any romantic feelings for a while and even not show or even admit it, they have those feelings growing that will eventually reach a climax in the future...**

 **Erza: Erza sees him much more as a brother that resembles Jellal, having earned a deep respect/crush on him, she generally does have the strongest relationship with him outside Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael. Knowing about his fighting styles, his determination and inheriting it as a part of her own. She also has a rivalry, similar to how a brother and sister would act and in return, Link would share the same relationship with her, minus the crush. He'd see her as a pseudo sister and want to help her anyway he can.**

 **Their relationship is more of a brother/sister one.**

 **I know it's more Telling not showing but I have a feeling a lot of people would feel upset if I just changed it without explaining why I chose Tatl over Erza. But like I said, I won't be focusing on romance for a while and instead having that more of a sub plot.**

 **...**

 **And one last thing. For everyone who is reading and wanting a Link x Erza story, to please you guys... would a one-shot of Link and Erza be acceptable? it won't be cannon but I figured, you guys really like that pairing so why not?**


	8. Divide for Fierce Training

**Alright, this was the last chapter for the prologue, next we're going into Cannon Territory. Also I have Link's Tatl's Tael's and Skull Kid's magic and abilities all pointed out so any thoughts are welcomed...**

 **Also like I said on the last chapter... I merged the Lynel fight with the last chapter, I figured I gave you nothing worth your time since it wasn't even really 2000 words... so for those of you who haven't seen the added chapter piece to the previous one, I hope that helps a little...**

 **I Do Not own Fairy Tail or Zelda. They belong to Hiro Mashima and Nintendo respectively**

* * *

"So you really have to go then" Erza asked as Link nodded his head, He didn't want to but after what happened on that last mission, he needed to get this power under control.

The Fierce Deity... the power of a Devil Slayer...

Erza nodded in understanding, having heard what happened on the last mission. Some woman attacked them and Link lost control... He still remembered what happened when they rushed him back at the guild...

* * *

 _Pain... That was the first thing that came to the Hylian as he laid in the Fairy Tail guild's medical wing. What happened? the last thing he could actually remember was that dark mage attacking them. Then nothing at all. His left eye was in pain... he felt the bandages on his left side of his face..._

 _"I'm telling you, it wasn't his fault, I'm fine..." a voice muttered from behind the door as another voice spoke up._

 _"I know it wasn't his fault, but if what that salesman said was true..." an older voice spoke up... was that Makarov? and for that matter, was that Tatl..._

 _"You guys are being too loud" a familiar and happy voice chippered in before the medical door opened, revealing the last person Link would have expected. The familiar smile, the neatly kept hair and the purple color to match it with. The Happy Mask Salesman appeared with all his glory._

 _"...Well, I was right, It seems you are indeed regained yourself." The Salesman said as Link was confused. Regained himself?_

 _"Link" Tatl said as she pushed passed everyone and immediately hugged him. When he went to return the hug, she winced slightly as Makarov cleared his voice._

 _"Well, I am glad to see you're ok brat..." he began as he looked at Tatl with a small gaze. The fairy looked at him in defiance before eventually giving in, giving one last small hug before leaving without a word. That was strange._

 _"Tell me, Link" Makarov said seriously as Link looked at him, his gaze fierce and hardened. "What do you remember on your last mission?" he asked very bluntly._

 _"M-my mission?" he asked as he tried to think. "We were hunting some kind of monster... ran into a weird woman who used some kind of magic... and then..." he tried to explain. After a minute or two, he frowned... "I can't remember" he admitted as Makarov sighed._

 _"I thought as much. Link, what you did was something that nearly gave us a heart attack" Makarov said as he looked out the window._

 _"What do you mean, Master" he asked feeling weak as the Salesman spoke up._

 _"Link, do you remember your fight with Majora?" he asked very bluntly, making Link turn to him confused. Majora? what did that have to do with anything?_

 _"Link, that woman wasn't a mage... she was an Etherious... a demon if you will, like Majora itself." Wait, what? That girl was a demon like Majora? but she was almost like... wait. Now that he remembered, something did seem off, she seemed... different, un-pure... rage-inducing. Not like Skull Kid but much more than him and Mira... wait, why was he having these thoughts?_

 _"What's going on with me..." he muttered as Makarov looked at the salesman in concern._

 _"I see... Do you have thoughts that are not your own, ones aimed to more violence towards Skull Kid... or that young Mira girl?" he asked nonchalantly as Link froze and looked at the Salesman in shock. How did he-?_

 _"That expression explains it all... Tell me, have you seen yourself" he asked before he pulled out a mirror. Link looked worried as he saw his reflection, bandages covering his chest and left side of his face, specifically around the eye. With a sigh, the salesman snapped his fingers and Makarov stepped back, as if ready to fight._

 _Soon the bandages started to glow, only to shortly fall off as Link's worried expression before worse. His blood froze, his breath was stuck in his throat. Before him was something he didn't expect to see._

 _His left side of his face was different, red and blue marking in similarities to war paint were marked on him. His left eye... was forced shut as a long, thin scar was etched into his skin, taking away his vision while his skin was slightly darker. Then came the power... he felt fear and weak but incredibly powerful at the same time._

 _He felt the need to fight, he had to fight. "Where is Mira, where was Skull Kid?!"_

 _*Slap*_

 _Link's only eye widened as the Salesman slapped him across the face. As the power slowly died down, the Hylian felt his left hand burn, the Triforce of Courage acting up and soon his face returned to normal. Then he felt more pain._

 _"So that's what you meant" Makarov said as the Salesman sighed._

 _"Link, what do you know about Majora and your fight with it?" he asked again as Link felt sick. What was happening to him? Soon enough visions started coming to him._

 _"I... no, but Tatl said... How?" he muttered as the Happy Mask Salesman waited for an answer._

 _"Go on, Link" he ushered as Link felt terrified. The memories started to come back._

 _"I... I was stabbed... then I, I died?" he asked in horror as the Salesman nodded solemnly. Makarov staid quiet throughout the whole thing. Feeling both regreat and yet, astonishment._

 _"Then... I was covered in a light... that mask... then... I, then I transformed" he said as more visions came to him. He was taller then, he held a large sword, similar to his Great Fairy Sword or the Giant's Knife._

 _"That form is called Fierce Deity Slayer Mode, it's I believe a type of **Metsuaku Maho/ Devil Slayer Magic**." Link looked at the salesman confused as Makarov spoke up to better clarify._

 _" **Metsuaku Maho/ Devil Slayer Magic** is a very powerful but dangerous magic, one that borders on Dark Magic." Link looked at the older mage in shock before looking at his own hand. "It is similar to **Metsuryu Maho/ Dragon Slayer Magic** but incorporates the principles of demons instead. Using this magic is noted to corrupt the user in various ways..."_

 _"However... do to your natural Hero's Spirit and the Triforce of Courage you seem to develop an almost perfect immunity towards any of the side effects" the Salesman said pleasantly before Link looked at the older Hylian, who took note of his shocked expression._

 _"Yes, I am fully aware of your accomplishments... As both the Hero of Time and your exploits as the Jikkan no Kishi/ Knight of Time..." he said as he looked at Makarov, who nodded. Link looked nervously before Makarov tried to calm him down._

 _"I was told more about the situation... though from what I was told, you would think that a mask containing something only Zeref could come up with, time travel and a masked imp being controlled to bring about the end to another dimension would be crazy enough."_

 _"A...Are we in trouble" Link asked as Makarov looked away._

 _"Normally this would result in very strict rules placed against you... you would be exiled from the guild and have you magic sealed away... however, this is a special case. From what I was told you hold a much better resistance and I can tell that you are not someone who would willingly misuse your powers. Thus I made a deal with this man here" he said, pointing towards the Salesman._

 _"Deal?" Link asked as the Salesman smirked._

 _"For the next few years... I will be continuing my travels outside Fiore... and while I spread the happiness of masks, I will be training you to better control not only your Fierce Deity's power... but also training you to become even stronger." That statement made Link do a double take._

 _He was going to be trained by the Mask Salesman... of all people for several years away from the guild?_

 _"And this is non-negotiable" the Salesman said as Link stayed quiet._

 _"So... what happened to the others" Link asked, ashamed of himself as the Salesman smiled._

 _"They are all unharmed... however the guild now has mixed feelings. While some of the older mages are nervous around both you and Stalk, they hold no real hatred for you. Stalk is still seen as the Mage he became and so are you. However, three events have happened since you returned."_

 _"Events?" Link asked as the Salesman nodded._

 _"While you were unconscious, you had a visitor, a man named... Kashikoi?" he said as Link reacted violently to that. Kashikoi was here, why, what was he doing here?!_

 _"Indeed, I am" a small fox said, beside him as Link turned around, making the Hylian scream and jump off the bed in surprise, causing Makarov to smirk slightly at the reaction._

 _"Eh, Ouch... Why are you here... Kashikoi" Link muttered, trying to get up as the Keaton smiled._

 _"I heard the stories of your exploits... and wished to congratulate you. However, when I learned of this new form you possess, I was rather... uncertain."_

 _"Huh?" was his only reply as Kashikoi elaborated._

 _"I was torn between both hurtful betrayed and hopeful desire. As I told you once, there was a man who misused my magic I allowed him to learn... and feared that you were such a case. But from meeting your friends, your new teacher and hearing your exploits I am happy to say I was wrong to doubt you."_

 _"Thank-you" Link said as the Salesman smirked._

 _"We also agreed that he might have ways to better aid in our endeavors, so he shall be joining us on our sabbatical" the Salesman piped in as Link just looked confused._

 _"But, what about Aster... the Kashikoi Woods, Ilia and Rusl-"_

 _"Have agreed to look after the keys and keep them safe. I believe this matter would warrant some further attention from one of my students."_

 _Link said nothing before Makarov decided to leave._

 _"Link... I know you have your secrets, as do Stalk, Tatl and Tael. So I wont prod you for any information. But please tell me this. Anything in your exploits, anything at all... will you do anything that will ever willingly harm the guild?" he asked as Link looked away in shame._

 _He could understand the question. Especially since he did keep secrets from the older man. Looking at Makarov, he nodded._

 _"You have my word, that I won't do anything to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail" he swore as Makarov nodded and smirked._

 _"I know you won't so don't be surprised when you're welcomed back with open arms... oh and you might want to prepare for your visitors" he said with a smirk. Once he left, Link heard him yell down the hall._

 _"He's awake and ready for visitors" Makarov said before the sounds of running echoed in the hall, followed by a horde of mages arriving into the room._

 _"Link, I-" came Erza's concerned voice before she was flung back a little by Natsu pushing Gray towards her._

 _"Move out of the way!" Natsu cried before pushed him back._

 _"Calm down, you idiot" Gray yelled before Mira punched them both in the head with an annoyed expression_

 _"Can't you two behave even now?" she scolded as Laxus looked away before heading back to the guild hall_

 _"So, he's actually up then?" he muttered while one last voice cut out._

 _"Enough" Tatl cried out, clearly irritated. Behind her was Tael and Skull Kid, now in his Skull Kid form. There was no real reason to hide it anymore as entire guild knew about it. Though Gray and Mira were both a little hesitant to be around him. Gray because of his experience and Mira because of her magic._

 _"Tatl, come on, we want to see-"_

 _"You can see him later... we called first dibs, then Erza... then you" she declared as Natsu wanted to saw something, however Erza frowned and crossed her arms in defiance before nodding._

 _"You have to make it quick then" Erza said as Tatl rolled her eyes. She was taking her own pace of time, regardless of what anyone says._

 _"Yeah, now we need to talk... in private" she said as she made her way alongside her brother. While everyone looked either annoyed or angry, Erza sighed._

 _"Come on, let's give them some time" she said as everyone looked at her, Mira speaking up._

 _"Really, I thought of all people, you would be the one who wants to see him the most" she said as Erza smirked._

 _"I do, but remember that they were on the same mission... and they were like his family too. Would you want some else to see Elfman or Lisanna if they were in his situation?" she asked as Mira frowned. Like hell she would. She would be the first one there... period._

 _"So you see, this is why they need to talk it out-"_

 _*Smack*_

 _"Ow, what the heck was that for?" Link cried out as Tatl's voice echoed throughout the room._

 _"For being too damn reckless" she screamed as Erza sighed. Oh yeah, they needed time..._

 _"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him, sis-"_

 _"Soft doesn't bring back his eye"_

 _"Neither does being harsh, Tatl" Skull Kid muttered_

 _"...Well it makes me feel better"_

 _"So, we'll come back later" Erza said as the others silently agreed. They knew Erza and Mira were considered the Older Sisters... but Tatl was the definitive Den Mother of their age... or as Makarov put it, Porlyusica's second-coming._

* * *

Link shivered slightly, after remembering exactly how he lost his eye... but on the bright side, Tatl only hit him once... and yelled at him for only five minutes... Honestly it was strange. She was someone who always had, what did Cana say it was... Tsunadere or something issues.

"We're going to miss you, you know that right?" Erza asked with clear concern coating her tone as Link nodded. He was only going to be gone for a year or two... so it's not like it was something that would take him years away from the guild.

"...Hey, Erza. You always said that you would keep your promise, right?" he asked as Erza looked at him with a bit of confusion on her face. Seeing her nod, Link smiled. Holding out his hand, he brought out the Great Fairy Sword. While one of his aces for his weapons, he wanted to make a promise... maybe it would help her ease up on him.

After they found out, they all had something to say about making him stay. Between Natsu wanting to fight him and make him stay, to Skull Kid wanting to tie him up back home.

Erza's idea was creative, wanting to have him tied to her at all times. Breakfast, missions... debatably when going to bed, the only time he was allowed freedom was during bathroom breaks and then she'd tie him to Natsu or someone.

"You said you were going to be the next S Class mage, right. So since I might not be here to see you, maybe a little good luck gift for the future" he said, handing it to her as she stepped back.

He was giving her his Great Fairy Sword. He claimed it was given to him by a friend and it was said to have been made by actual fairies. This was Link's main weapon of choice... and he was giving it to her, just like that.

"You- You don't have to." Link smirked and didn't give in.

"I know... but I figured that I might as well give you something, I already gave Tatl and the others something" he said as Erza looked at him confused. He already gave them something?

"Well I guess... Thank-you" she said as Link handed it over.

"However, when I come back, I want another spar. And if I win, then I'm taking the sword back" he said with a challenging tone and a teasing smile, something which she mimicked.

"Then what if I win?" she asked as Link smirked.

"Then I guess you improved" he said as Erza huffed with her arms crossed. He didn't have to be mean about it. Link just smiled and grabbed her in a small embrace, causing her to cry out in alarm.

"Take care of yourself, ok Erza" he said as she returned the hug and smiled.

"You too... Don't get rusty on me, okay" she said as Link smirked and held out his hand, blue eye meeting brown ones as a voice interrupted their moment.

"When you're done saying goodbye to your girlfriend, we need to get going" the Happy Mask Salesman said as Link slowly nodded. Before he could get far away from the red haired girl, he was suddenly grabbed and hugged again before she let him go.

"Link... the next time we meet, I'll have become an S Class mage like you. So when we spar again, I won't lose" she declared, taking the Great Fairy Sword in her hand and pointing it at him. Link just smiled and nodded before heading off with both the salesman and the old Keaton.

Erza watched them leave before looking back and seeing Tatl behind her watching them leave. "So... getting touchy-feely with Link... huh Erza" she teased as the red haired mage looked away.

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" she asked as Tatl smirked.

"We already had our moment, didn't want to interrupt yours. Besides... There was nothing more to say, he's going to come back, do something stupid again and we're going to have to patch him up... again" she said as Erza couldn't help but laugh at that.

Yep, that sounded about right.

"So, what are you going to do in the mean time?" she asked as Tatl looked at her pseudo sister and shrugged.

"I have an idea..." she said as she walked towards the Eastern Forest. Erza looked at her curiously. Was she heading home?

* * *

Skull Kid sighed as he walked along the path and facing the water. It was going to be boring without Link around. At least he was still here when he was S Class. Now he's off trying to gain control of his Fierce Deity powers.

"I really blew it..." he muttered and looked at his reflection. He held himself accountable... not only did he almost kill Link twice but after that botched mission, he had to see his friend become a monster... not better than he became. He could say it wasn't his fault or that they didn't blame him, even when they really didn't blame him.

But it was his fault. If he never wore that stupid mask, Link wouldn't be using some powers to slay monsters in the first place. He was too weak to protect his friends...

It was getting old. He wanted to change, he needed to get stronger. Not because he wanted to protect his friends... what right did he have to stand next to Link or the others when all he ever caused them were problems. Directly or not... this was his fault, his mistake.

"You seem rather down" an older man's voice said. Sensing the concern in his tone, the imp turned to him and tried to deny it, it was his problems so why bother someone else.

"Thanks... but I'm-Tree-Man" he blurted out as the voice came from some kind of living human/tree hybrid. "That's... what are you" he asked, unconsciously slipping into his Skull Kid form. This took the old man for a surprise, but he waved it off.

"I was wondering if you were ok, you're more than just a little kid" he said, observing him as the imp smirked slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm Skull Kid, a Fairy Tail Mage" he said as he showed him his guild mark. The old man seemed interested in this before Stalk asked another question.

"Are you a dryad or something, mister... uh..." he trailed off as the old man laughed.

"Yes... I am the great forest spirit... one who is said to bring fortune and romance" he declared dramatically.

"R-really?" Skull Kid asked, hey... he met Kashikoi and was friends to the four giants back in Termina. Meeting a forest spirit wasn't exactly impossible for him.

"Just kidding" he said as Stalk fell to the ground, anime style before the old man continued. "I'm actually a mage... my magic is called _**Midori no Maho/Green Magic**_ " he said as he created a flower from his hand, catching Skull Kid off guard.

"Like my _**Shokubutsu no Maho/ Plant Magic**_ " he said in amazement as he decided right there. "Hey... can you teach me that stuff?" he asked as the old man merely smiled.

"Perhaps I'll tell you more back at the guild" he said as Skull Kid nodded and the two left to see Makarov.

"By the way... I never got your name" Stalk said as the old man smirked.

"Oh, how rude of me... my name is Warrod Sequen"

* * *

"You want me to what" Porlyusica muttered as Tatl kneeled down before her. She had known the younger girl for quite some time... but this was the first time she ever actually bowed to someone. "Well first, I don't like humans... Second, why should I bother training you?"

"Because I already told you... I want to keep those idiots in line." That was her main reason. She wasn't strong with weapons or some kind of master mage... she could really only use her magic for support or healing.

"Tael already decided to go to Sahasrahla's to train... Link went to master that Fierce Deity thing... I need to get stronger too."

"If that's how you feel, then why not train your magic like the other brats?" the pink haired woman asked annoyed as Tatl frowned.

"Because even if I do train, I won't be able to compare with someone like Link... or Erza, or Mira" she admitted, catching the woman off guard. Was this seriously the same brat who became her "Second Coming?"

"My magic is essentially healing" she said as Porlyusica knew about that. "Link and Skull Kid are too freaking reckless... and my brother isn't that smart to stop them. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who sees the bog picture here. What good is all this power when you just get hurt anyways?"

They weren't tanks, or juggernauts. And if this happened again, then if she had some actual training with medicine then she could keep them from getting hurt.

"...That boy" Porlyusica said as Tatl froze. What boy... Link? "Hmph, you really do remind me of myself. Makarov, Rob, Yajima... they were all idiots too. I quit becoming a mage to practice medicine, because they kept getting into stupid situations... did you know Makarov nearly died on me at least seventeen times?"

Tatl didn't, but it sounded a lot like her and Link.

"Didn't think he was that reckless... why are all guys like that?" she asked as Porlyusica snorted.

"Because they're fools..." she said with a hint of amusement. "Honestly, that brat is probably as bad as Makarov..."

He really was... At least Makarov didn't die on her, or lose an eye. Seriously, Why were they so reckless and stupid?

Reckless, Stupid, Reckless, Stupid...

You know what, if they wanted to be reckless and stupid then they could go right ahead. But if they think they can die on her like that, then they have another thing coming...

She would be there for them... to heal them and make sure they came back alive... and then when they realize just how foolish they really were... she'd murder those morons herself.

That why... "I need you to teach me... how to become a medical mage!" she declared as the old woman just sighed. This was going to be a long... few days. maybe once the blond brat finished her training, she could retire herself... away from humanity...

Now that would be a dream come true...

* * *

 **So there we go... Link is off training with the Salesman to harness his Fierce Deity Slayer abilities, Skull Kid met Warrod, Tatl wants to learn medicine and Tael is back training with Sahasrahla.**

 **Now then, Link's Fierce Deity form is essentially Light Devil Slayer Magic... this will actually go well since Link had faced things like Gannon, Majora, and eventually things like the Etherious like Tartarous.**

 **Tatl becoming Porlyusica's students is similar to her fairy abilities. Link is playing the jack of all trades with his Fierce Deity abilities as the trump card. Skull Kid's assist and Tael's going to be the information gatherer... so Tatl is the medic on the team, like Wendy.**

 **She's also honestly a parallel to Tsunade from Naruto, however Tatl is going to be less focused on her strength and slugs and more focused on light magic and fairies.**

 **Finally, I want to address something about the Triforce. Now there are many theories out there about what each piece actually does... all we really know is Ganondorf's Triforce of Power increases his power and gives him semi-immortality.**

 **The Triforce of Courage I belive is some kind of Magic resistance, allowing one to have a much higher degree of resistance to dark magic. Now while this wouldn't work on a Jynx from a Bubble, this would explain why Link could handle the Transformation Masks as well as he did, The Twilight becoming a wolf instead of a spirit and so on...**

 **This is the main reason Link won't lose his mind using Devil Slayer Magic and will still keep his sanity. However, this is also him not knowing about it or activating in critical moments... I will show this fight between Fierce Deity Link and the person who caused him to transform but not until later...**

 **until then, have a good holiday season and don't forget to leave a like and review.**

 **I now have a Poll regarding a possibility for an Arc for this story...**


	9. Beggining Cannon

**Alright so here's the next chapter. I decided to upload up to the first 10 chapters of Jikkan no Kishi so I should have the next one out on Saturday. So like always, I Do Not own Zelda or Fairy Tail, they belong to Nintendo and Hiro Mashima respectively.**

* * *

 **Fiore: Magnolia Town: x784:**

Before the large doors of Fairy Tail, a young woman with blonde hair looked out in amazement. Beside her was two others, one being a pink haired boy with his partner, Happy, a flying blue cat.

"I can't believe I'm really at Fairy Tail" the blond girl cheered as the other girl smiled.

"Yup, We'll have you registered in no time... but first" Natsu said before kicking down the doors in announcement. "We're Back" he declared as the guild looked to him and smirked. Things were going to get crazy.

"Hey, Natsu... I heard that you destroyed half of Hargeon-Gah" another man said before Natsu kicked him in the face, much to the newcomer's shock.

"That was for lying, That Salamander was a fake" Natsu cried out.

"I told you it was a rumor I heard-"

"That was only a rumor!" Natsu screamed before suddenly the entire hall was ablaze in a riot. The girl just smiled in happiness before she noticed a man stand up in only his boxers while a woman with brown hair sat next to him.

"What, Natsu... Alright then, time for payback-" the man started before he was interrupted by the woman.

"Gray... your clothes" she chided before returning to here drink... an entire barrel of beer.

"Come on... it's only noon and you guys are yapping away. Stop acting like children. Fight with your fists-" a large man started to say before he was punched by both Gray and Natsu, causing the blond girl to sweat drop at the scene.

"Man, those guys are noisy" another man said. Looking back, the young girl saw a man with glasses and orange hair. "Might as well fight as well" he said nonchalantly as the two girls beside him cheered for his victory.

"Man... is no one here normal?" the girl moaned as another one approached her.

"Oh, my... are you ok" she asked as the blonde haired girl looked at the older one in pure amazement.

"M-Mirajane... In the flesh!" she screamed before she realized what was happening in the guild. "Uh, shouldn't we try to stop this?" Mira merely kept he smile.

"No, they do this all the time. Besides-" she started before a shadow came up from beside her in the form of a shield, blocking a thrown bottle. "It's really fun. Thank-you Tael."

"Tael?" the younger girl asked before seeing a purple haired boy walk up to her with a small smile.

"No problem... So, you're new here then?" he asked as the blond nodded.

"Yeah, my name's Lucy" she said with a small bow.

"Tael Dusket" he introduced himself before another voice interrupted him.

"I thought we agreed on Dawn" another blonde woman said as she walked towards them, causing Tael to looked away.

"But... Dusket sounds better, sis..." he moaned slightly as Mira smiled at the two.

"It really doesn't matter what you two pick, we already know you're siblings" she said as Tatl rolled her eyes as Tael smiled bashfully.

"True" he said as his shadow blocked another thrown object before throwing it back, hitting an unlucky mage in the head.

"Is that your magic?" Lucy asked, pointing to the shadow as Tael looked back and smirked.

"Yup, this is my _**Kage Maho/ Shadow Magic**_. Or as I like to call it, _**Kage no Shihaisha/ Ruler of Shadows.**_ "

"It's essentially his main tool" Mira explained as the shadow returned to it's owner's side as Tatl grew irritated.

"That's enough, all of you" she tried to say but went completely ignored. Eventually she just gave up, not her problem... she wasn't healing them.

"So... who are you?" Lucy asked her fellow blonde as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Tatl Dawn" she said and smirked. "Just so you know... my brother isn't on the table" she said as Lucy and Tael blushed and denied it, earning a small laugh from the older fairy.

"You shouldn't tease them" Mira chided as Tatl ignored her. It was her brother, she could tease him as much as she could...

They stopped when they noticed everyone else using magic, causing them all to look nervous. "Really, they're using magic now..." Tatl moaned as she knew Link was going to have a field day for this...

 **"Stop this nonsense right now!"** a large figure approached as everyone stopped, all but Natsu. That was quickly ended however when the giant monster, stepped on him, much to Lucy's shock.

"Huh... or, I didn't know you were here, master" Mira said as Lucy looked at her in shock.

 **"Huh, so we have some fresh meat?"** the monster asked as Lucy nodded horrified. To Tatl and Tael's mirth, Lucy's expression when Makarov returned to normal was rather hilarious. "Well, nice to meet you." Jumping up and getting the mages' attentions, he cleared his throat.

"you brats have all done it again... seriously. This has to be one of the biggest piles of complaints the council has given me yet!" Makarov complained as he looked at Gray.

"Gray, you did a good job with that smuggling organization but afterwards you walked around naked and then stole some underweat while trying to run."

"It's not any better to be naked... right?" he asked humiliated while trying to save some face.

"Elfman... you were supposed to protect a V.I.P but instead attacked him instead!" Makarov continued. Elfman looked ashamed and tried to defend himself.

"Yeah... he said men were all about education..." he replied weakly. It was times like this that made Tatl wonder how they weren't considered a dark guild. Assault, Steaking... all the destruction. If it wasn't for Link's and Yajima's actions, they might have been disbanded by now...

That was an annoying thought.

Cana, you charged 15 barrels of alcheol on the council's tab... Loke, you flirted with Council Member Reji's granddaughter... I don't even want to get into you Natsu... nor do I want to even get involved with Stalk's complaint pile."

"What did that idiot do now?" Tatl's voice echoed in the guild hall as Makarov looked at her and sighed.

"Tael... tell me, do you know how Stalk lead a cow in Council Member Michello's house... unnoticed and unseen" Makarov asked as Tael looked away, trying to act innocent, Tatl twitching before smacking him on his shoulder.

"Seriously, this is why the Magic Council keeps getting to me..." he scolded as everyone said nothing, looking down in shame. "However..."

To Lucy's shock, she saw Makarov burn the papers and throw them away.

"I say to heck with the council. Now listen up..." he started as Lucy and the others listened to his speech. "Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason. Magic isn't some kind of miracle, it is a talent that works when the energy inside us all and the energy of the natural world acts in perfect harmony. To use magic, one must have a strong and focus. It will overtake you and will blossom spectacularly. Don't let those old farts on the council get to you... Do what you believe is right. That is what makes Fairy Tail number 1" he said as everyone cheered

Lucy smiled... this was Fairy Tail.

This was her home now...

* * *

"So this is where you want it" Mira asked as Lucy nodded. With a press of the stamp, Lucy received the guild's symbol on the back of her right hand.

"Wow... thanks Mira" she said before walking over to Natsu. "Guys, look. I became an official member of Fairy Tail" she said.

"Huh, oh... that's cool Luis-"

"It's Lucy" she interrupted as Tael smirked.

"Well then, welcome to the world of insanity called Fairy Tail" he joked as he got up with Tatl behind him. Once they left, Mira smiled as Lucy looked at them with a smile.

"They seemed nice" Lucy said as Mira agreed.

"Yeah, Tael is one of the friendliest mages in Fairy Tail... he was actually really shy when he first came here. Tatl can be blunt sometimes but deep down though she cares about the guild."

"Tatl... Tael... wait, you mean like "Tattle Tale" she asked as Mira smirked.

"Don't tell them that to their faces though, it's an embarrassing subject... especially for Tatl." Lucy nodded before looking over to her.

"Are they going on a mission then?" she asked as Mira shook her head.

"No... they run something else for the guild. It's called the Fairy's Fountain" she explained as Lucy was confused.

"The Fairy's Fountain?" she asked as Mira crossed her arms to remember.

"Yeah, before they were mages but after their team split up, they each went to pursue their own desires. Link and Stalk remained mages while Tatl and Tael started the Fairy's Fountain."

"Ok, but what is the Fairy's Fountain then?" Lucy asked as Mira chuckled.

"Simply put it's like an information center and hospital... Tatl's magical abilities and her knowledge of potions gained from Porlyusica made her one of the greatest medics we have. Tael meanwhile focuses on his information gathering... So if you get injured or want some information or help, they might have something for you."

"Ok... I see now. They aren't mages for missions but instead run their own services..."

"They still go on missions sometimes... but they prefer to remain out of any action and support others. Still, they aren't weak by any means. There were times where Natsu and Gray could have trouble dealing with them."

"Wait, so you're saying that they're both as strong as Natsu!" she screamed as Natsu looked confused.

"Who's as strong as me?" he asked as Lucy looked at him before Mira smiled.

"They use teamwork, so in a two on one fight, they could hold their own..." she explained as Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, I can beat Tatl and Tael any day... just watch me" he challenged as he decided to look for them...

"Weren't we supposed to go on a mission?" Happy asked as Natsu froze. Oh yeah... they were.

"Heh... sorry, got a little caught up" Natsu apologized as he went to the mission board.

"So they were on a team... why did they split up then?" Lucy asked as Mira went quiet for a moment. After a while, she explained.

"Team Kokiri... it was founded by Link, Stalk Tatl and Tael. But after a mission where Link lost his eye and... awakened a magic he had no control over... he left to train and control it... Skull Kid, or Stalk left to train himself with a teacher he found. Tatl and Tael the same. When they all got back, they separated and went to perform their own goals."

"Link... I heard of that name before... wait hold on. You mean Link Shade. _**The Jikkan no Kishi/ Knight of Time?!**_ " she screamed out in shock as Mira blinked.

"Y-yes, he left the guild for around three years before coming back. Nowadays he travels around doing missions and cleaning up after us." Lucy nodded, hearing about him. A mysterious mage from Fairy Tail that gained fame from his good deeds and valor.

He was the one who repaired things around Fiore... most of it ended up being caused by Fairy Tail itself.

"I had no idea he was a part of a team... So what about Stalk. I never even heard about him?" Lucy asked as Mira smiled.

"Stalk is similar to Link. He prefers traveling around. He says that some of the missions "Aren't really for him" and prefers to go out and do his own thing but comes back time to time. You'll meet him soon enough."

"Right... still I can't believe it. Link always seemed to be more of a lone wolf... at least according to Sorcerer Weakly" she admitted as Mira laughed.

"He prefers his own adventures. He comes by every once in a while" she said as they heard Makarov begin talking to a kid.

"Is my daddy back yet?" a young boy said as Makarov sighed.

"You're getting annoying Romeo. Your dad is a mage. if I'm right, then he took the job on Mt. Hakobe" Makarov said as Romeo nodded.

"But he said he'd be back in three days... that was a week ago" he said as Makarov had enough.

"Look, no mage here can't take care of himself. So why don't you head home, have some milk and cookies and wait for your father like a good boy?" he said as he was punched in the face by the child. who ran off. Natsu however followed after him as Lucy looked back confused.

"That seemed harsh... is Natsu ok" Lucy asked as Mira began to explain before she was interrupted.

"He feels conflicted" a man said as Lucy turned back to see a young man wearing a green tunic with a navy blue hood sit next to her. The man kept his face hidden while Mira smiled.

"Uh... who are you, and what do you mean conflicted?" she asked as Mira saw him nod and she explained.

"Natsu sees himself inside Romeo, he lost his father too... but it was an adopted father, a Dragon named Igneel." that got Lucy to fall on the floor in shock before getting back up.

"Wait... so he really was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy cried out as she stood back up. Mira looked away as the man continued.

"Natsu was raised by Igneel, it taught him how to read, write... culture and his _**Hono Metsuryu no Maho/ Fire Dragon Slayer Magic,**_ But one day he disappeared, and Master Makarov brought him to the guild."

"I see" Lucy said as the older blond got up from the bar.

"You said you're new here? Nice to meet you" he greeted as he approached Makarov, who smiled. As the older mage nodded, he lead the younger man back into his office.

"...Who was that guy?" Lucy asked as Mira smirked.

"Well, you always wanted to meet Link, right?" she asked playfully as Lucy turned to her with wide eyes... that was Link?

"Seriously? I didn't even know he was here" she said as Mira shook her head.

"Like I said, he usually comes by once in a while" she said as she decided to ask for a favor. "Lucy, can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

Back in the office, Link dropped his hood, revealing his single blue eye while the other one was covered in an eye patch. Makarov looked at him and smirked.

"So I take it the mission went well?" he asked as Link silently nodded. Seeing his success, Makarov spoke up. "I understand that you're doing a lot for us, Link. However until Gildarts can get back or we find something more about these monsters suddenly appearing, we need to send you guys out on these subjugation missions."

"I know, Master" he replied with a sigh. Makarov could tell he was tired. For the last three months, monsters have been appearing left and right, some people were starting to say that the Baldam Alliance is starting to make their move.

"Why don't you take some time off" Makarov said as Link began to speak up before Makarov interrupted him. "You already slayed that Blizydra around Larkspur and Erza, Laxus and the others are still dealing with their own missions, I don't see why you should relax for a few days."

Link said nothing but smiled. It was a while since he was home, besides if Stalk was back then he'd probably want to hear how it went. Plus the idea of sleeping back in his own bed sounded nice.

"Alright... thanks" he said as he got up to leave before Makarov voiced one last thing.

"Before you go... mind fixing the guild hall?" he asked as the Hylian put back on his hood and nodded. As he walked through the hall with his ands in his pockets, he smirked before the guild around him was returned to normal. While they already cleaned and fixed several things the tables and stock that were damaged were renewed and the mage left with a smile on his face.

"Finally, some time off..." he muttered as he headed towards the Eastern Forest. However, as he continued to walk, he suddenly got this strange feeling... one that made him feel nervous. The last time he felt like this was when Erza challenged...

'Might as well enjoy my time off while I can...' he thought as he headed home.

Meanwhile, a large monster glared down at a red hair woman, wielding a blade with a black rose design on it. The beast in question was a rhino-like creature that stood before he with saliva dripping from it's opened jaw. The woman paid no heed to the warnings the villagers screamed at her, as she prepared to fight it.

'It's been a while since I had a decent fight. So far these monsters have been really annoying to deal with' she thought as she side-stepped the beast charging at her, slicing away at it's side as it turned around and slid to a halt. 'Maybe if Link's there we can have another fight?'

*Roar*

'It would be nice to see how much we improved, and he does owe me for that sucker punch last time...' she continued to think as she jumped in the air and her armor and outfit changed into one resembling a mix or a red, black and gold dragon-like armor. Her long red hair was now in two pigtails as she landed in time to endure the blast of flames shot her way.

Swinging her Great Fairy Sword, she charged the beast with a war cry. removing the large creature's horn in a long swipe. Howling in pain, it tried to trample the young woman and would have succeeded if it wasn't stabbed in the torso and thrown back into some rocks. Pulling out her sword, she delivered the final blow as the monster fell silent.

The crowd cheered as Erza returned to her original armor and skirt. 'Alright then, I guess if he's around... the I'll even the score' she thought, returning her weapon back to her own pocket dimension.

"That was amazing" one villager said as another one continued her praise.

"What we'd expect from the Fairy Tail Mage's Titania" she cheered as Erza smiled.

She planed to head back as soon as she could... but once they mentioned a celebration with some strawberry cake... well why not just enjoy some time to herself...

* * *

 **So this was the small chapter setting up the Lullaby Arc. Now Tatl and Tael, while not actual mages anymore... will still be playing some parts later on, They just don't go on missions like the others anymore... or at least as often.**

 **While I based Tatl abilities similar to Tsunade from Naruto, I based Tael's abilities similar to Gekko Moriah from One Piece. While he won't be using shadows to create zombies or anything, he will have more of a tactical mind similar to Moriah.**

 **Also, for those of you who read the first draft of the story, I hope you enjoyed the Blizydra reference... it was only posted... maybe for two days at most but I digress.**

 **Chapter 10 will be on it's way before Christmas so with that, have a good night.**


	10. Train Rides and Meetings

**Alright... so... Chapter 10...**

 **...Yeah... so I updated this story... a bit of a delay on this... and not really much of a pay off either. Alright so I'll admit that some things came up for the holidays... then I got sick... add that to my Writer's Block and me having no idea how to start this chapter and boom, we're good to go.**

 **I guess I needed a small break to write other stories in the meantime so for those reading this and waiting patiently, I want to thank you. Also the Lullaby Arc... while a good one to watch, isn't exactly one I can make changes to out of the blue, so honestly instead of having Link take over the focus, I decided to add Tatl and Tael as back up.**

 **Next is the arc in general, I'll be updating this more often now alongside my other stories so there shouldn't be much of a delay like last time and since we're getting into more familiar scenery, I'm going to be writing slightly longer chapters.**

 **So for everyone whose reading, I hope you had a good New Years and a better year than I am so far... And As always, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Zelda, they belong to Hiro Mashima and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here" Lucy muttered to herself as she sat in a train station with Natsu, Gray and Happy. Happy smiled as he held up a paw.

"Because Mira asked you to go" he responded as Lucy sighed, remembering that she was asked to go with them to make sure they didn't fight.

"Why does Erza even need us anyways" Gray muttered as Natsu glared.

"How the hell should I know?" he replied as they continued to argue as Happy sighed.

"Now come on you two... she originally wanted Link to come along instead..." he reminded as Lucy nodded. She met the three members of the former Team Kokiri... though she still hadn't met Stalk... or Skull kid or whatever his name was. But from what they told her, he was a wizard similar to Natsu and Gray... Someone Mira respected very much.

Others however called him a nut-job... and a monster from the underworld... and his pranks were the stuff of nightmares...

And more things that didn't get much better...

"Well if she wanted them, then she can find them herself and go on this whatever mission is herself!" Natsu ranted as Gray smirked.

"Fine, go get killed by Erza instead" he said as Lucy face palmed, holding her spirit called Plue in her arms. As she did though, she saw another duo approaching them, making her look at them in shock.

"Huh... Tatl, Tael?" she cried out in alarm as the two fairies approached her.

"Yo" Tatl greeted with a smirk as Tael nodded at her with a smile. "I take it we're still waiting for Erza then..." she asked as Lucy nodded before looking at them.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as Happy also looked at them in shock. Tatl smirked and addressed the key-using mage with a voice holding pride.

"Because of our skills and abilities..." she said with a triumph tone as Tael clarified.

"Erza found out we were heading to another town... and dragged us along with the Buddy System deal..." he admitted as they were going to be heading the same way, so they would keep an ear open and inform her of what they found. Erza decided that they would take the same train... and learn more about whatever Eisenwald was planning.

"I see... well thanks for the help" she said as Natsu and Gray continued their argument, causing Tatl to look at them annoyed.

"Where they arguing the entire time?" she asked as Lucy looked embarrassed as Happy nodded.

"Aye... but she isn't doing a good job of keeping them from fighting" he said as Tatl nodded.

"Yeah... Mira told us you were the peacekeeper... good luck with that..." she said without any care in it before she smirked. "Alright boys... knock it off or else"

"Huh, or else what?!" both mages shouted to her before she held her hand up with some light being generated and a small, mischievous grin formed on her face.

"I'll be sure to inform Erza... and I'll make the recovery process... be slow and painful" she said as Natsu and Gray both looked at each-other and nodded.

"Tch... fine" Gray muttered to himself as Natsu just glared. Lucy stared at her in shock as Tael rolled his eyes. His sister held most of the cards... Erza would kill them on Tatl's command and the two also feared the blonde fairy as much as they feared the red-haired swordswoman.

"...How did she do that?" Lucy asked as Happy smirked.

"because she acts as the main medic next to Porlyusica" Happy said as Tael smirked.

And because when they'd get hurt, she'd laxatives in their food and torment them in her care" Tael reminded. Happy nodded in agreement as Lucy looked scared. Torment? Laxatives?...

"Also she once promised to have Skull Kid make their medicine for them and she turned them neon pink for five days..." Tael added as Happy nodded.

"Yeah... and that one time she turned them into rabbits..." he added as Tael looked at him confused... when did she do that? Lucy now understood why everyone was nervous around the blond medic.

"I guess everyone is here then" Erza said as everyone turned to her.

"You're a little late" Tatl commented as Tael smirked.

"We're getting along Erza" Gray said as Natsu agreed.

"So much luggage..." Lucy stared as she looked at the woman in shock.

"Well then... I guess we're ready to go" she said before she noticed Lucy and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, yeah... I'm new to the guild, my name's Lucy and I hope I can be of some help" she introduced as Erza smiled.

"Well the more the merrier... and you seem like you can take care of yourself" she inspected as she realized something. "Oh, right... now I remember. I was told of a new member being able to defeat a Gorila Mercenary... was that you?" she asked as Lucy went quiet.

"Um... I well" she said as Natsu interrupted.

"Oh, hey Erza, I forgot to mention something..." Natsu called out as she looked back at him confused. "When we get back to the guild... I want to fight you."

"...What?!" Gray and Happy shrieked as Natsu ignored them.

"I originally wanted to punch Link in the face... but I also want to fight you. So when we get back I want a fight." No one said anything before Erza smiled.

"Well to be honest... I was hoping to match my blades with Link's again to. So I guess a little warm up will be nice" she said as Natsu glared at her.

"Warm up?!" he demanded.

"You're a lot stronger now... and it's been a while since we fought... alright, when we get back... i'll take you on without holding back." That declaration made the Fire Dragon smirk before he prepared to fight. First Erza, then Link... then he'd show everyone he was the strongest...

"...Lucy, he's your partner... right?" Tatl asked as she saw her nod in confirmation. "I'm sorry for your sudden loss" the blonde fairy said as Tael smirked.

"We'll pay for the coffin out of respect" he said with a joke as Happy cried behind them.

"You are both so kind" he cried as he wiped the tears from his eyes as Lucy and Natsu, both looked at them in disbelief.

"I'm not dying yet?!" the pink haired mage shouted as Erza looked back to Gray.

"Did you want to fight as well?" she asked, curious before the ice making mage shook his head as a negative.

"No!" he shouted in fear, not wanting another beating she gave him last time...

"Alright... then let's go..." Natsu declared, feeling excited for the new mission. Nothing could bring him down... Nothing!

* * *

Lucy looked at the partner brought down both fast and firmly by the horrors of public transpiration... she wasn't impressed, nor were the others. "If it's anything to go on Natsu... motion sickness is more common then you think it is" she said as Natsu moaned in despair.

"So... he's still has motion sickness... as long as he doesn't vomit I don't care" Tatl said, dismissing him entirely as Tael sighed.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to help..." Tael muttered as Tatl rolled her eyes at her brother's logic.

"I'll start helping when he starts hurling but if we're going on a mission against Eisenwald... and if what Erza told us... we're going to need to save magic... not spend it all on something like... motion sickness" Tatl replied as Natsu moaned again.

"Fine... i'll help you out..." she muttered before the Dragon Slayer was covered in a yellow light, causing him to stand up dizzily before he walked back to his seat and moaned. "Better?" she asked

"Better..." he responded as he sat next to Lucy, after Gray sat next to Erza. Tatl and Tael sat across from them on the other side of the aisle of the train.

"So what's this about anyways, Erza" Gray asked as he wanted to get to the point. Erza nodded as she crossed her arms.

"On my way back... I heard about a dark guild in the area... and they said they were up to something and brought up a flute called lullaby" she said as Natsu looked confused.

"That reminds me... we ran into a few people that mentioned that too..." he said as Lucy nodded.

"I didn't know that was connected... but from what I remember, Lullaby was some kind of flute" she said as Tael sighed.

"and it is... one that was hexed by the Black Mage Zeref... and one that is considered a dark magical item that invokes killing curses" Tael muttered as he used Archive to bring up a small picture of Lullaby, the small flute that held a three-eyed skull and made Lucy flinch.

"And knowing a bunch of dark mages... with a weapon like that under their belt..." Tatl muttered as Gray and Natsu glared as Erza nodded.

"Originally I wanted Link, due to his magic being able to life curses and kill demons... but he's on another mission right now... and I need all the help I can get, not just one person in particular..."

"So that's why you called us... so is Tatl and Tael helping us look?" Gray asked as Erza nodded.

"We aren't going to be in any fights... but information gathering and healing you guys are in our jurisdiction" Tael said as Tatl nodded.

"We'll keep you informed when ever we can and if we find something, then we'll let you know" she said as everyone nodded.

"That reminds me... what's you magic anyways... I know Natsu is a Dragon Slayer and Tael's a Shadow Mage... but I don't know anyone else's" Lucy asked as Gray smirked.

"I'm an Ice Make Mage... I can make and manipulate ice" he said as he made a Fairy Tail symbol out of ice. Tatl smirked as she held up her hand.

"Light Magic" she said.

"I use Requip, I can call forth weapons on my will of command" Erza said as Lucy smiled.

"Yeah... I heard about that magic... Don't they have special titles as well?" she asked as Erza smiled.

"I use a version called **_Za Naito/The Knight_** " she said with a smirk as Natsu smirked.

"Yeah... but my _**Hono no Metsuryu Maho/ Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ is just as good as it gets" Natsu called out as Gray rolled his eyes. it was blasphemy to compare his annoying flames to his ice.

"Going back to the mission" Tatl said as Erza nodded, as they continued their talk and briefing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Master's Meeting... Makarov sighed as he continued to enjoy himself. Holding up his hand, he smiled as he pulled out a picture of Lucy to the others. "This right here is Lucy, she's the newest member of the guild" he said as the others cheered.

"Another mage... is she a model?" one mage asked as another one smirked

"Yet another beautiful girl... Fairy Tail collects again..." he said before a woman's voice laughed at him.

"Honestly... you guys have no taste" a woman with red hair said as she said down with a white cat and smiled. "You should all stop slobbering over her and tell me what's she's like."

"Telma... come on now, can't we have some fun and enjoyment?" one master asked as she smirked.

"Well then how about we talk about boys, and do our hair and paint our nails then?" she replied cheekily as others moaned while Makarov laughed.

"You never change huh" he said as he took another swing from his mug as another man appeared.

"Seriously though Maki... you do have the best mages... but then again Blue Pegasus is nothing to laugh at" he said as another mage spoke up.

"Quarto Cerberus isn't slacking either... so we all have some mages to keep an eye on... Obba has her guild to... won't be long until you guys aren't number one any more..." he teased with a smirk, one that Makarov just laughed off.

"Please, Fairy Tail is number one, always has been and always will be..." he said as Telma smirked.

"We have a bunch of guilds now... Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quarto Cerberus... even me and my little Knight's Crest" she said amused as she looked out the window. "Then we have guilds like that new Mermaid's Heel and that Sabertooth coming around..." she said as Makarov nodded.

"You have a point there... Heck, even Phantom Lord is staying strong now..." he muttered, annoyed at the rival guild they had.

"Seriously though, some of them are too reckless though... soon enough they're going to destroy a town" a woman said as Makarov smirked. They might have been destructive... but nothing like that.

...Right?

"Well let's forget about that, and party... it's a treat to taste the beer instead of serving it" Telma said as Makarov smiled at the woman, Who turned out to have a party animal inside her...

Then again, most Gerudo tend to do.

"So, Makarov... how's that little swordsman doing? I want to send Urbosa some news since he caught her eye" she said as Makarov smirked.

"I hope you don't mean as in a marrage proposal... he already has someone who's ready to fight for him" he joked as Telma laughed.

"Not like that, but since she took an interest in him as a fighter, he made a splash back home, my sisters still talk about the infamous **_Jikkan no Kishi/ Knight of Time and the Kaso-o/ Masquerade King_**."

Makarov smiled at that, After Link returned, he learned that they made names for themselves... But he didn't care much about that, all he did care about what happened with their magic... and what happened when they encountered... those mages...

"Nothing new... but tell me Telma. Did you hear anything about the Yiga Clan yet?" he asked as Telma frowned.

Something he wouldn't like... something that she didn't want to accept...

"I'll tell you in private" she whispered as Makarov sighed. This was a pain in his A-

* * *

Leaving the train, Team Natsu smiled as they began to look around, meanwhile, Tatl and Tael headed to the next town with a concerned look. They didn't like the idea of Eisenwald off all people being able to obtain a killing item... This was almost as bad as when Stalk got that cursed mask.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked as a person approached them with a smile, making Tatl narrow her eyes and Tael look at the man confused. "Is this seat taken?"

"...No" Tatl asked suspiciously as the man sat in front of her. Something seemed off... about him, about this situation... Ready to make a move if needed, Tatl and Tael continued onto the next town with the strange man in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

 **So, a short chapter. Something to show that this isn't dead so thoughts, ideas, criticisms and other things are welcomed and I hope you have a good day. Also, from the polls, you guys don't want the Filler Arc during the time skip so fair enough, no time-skip filler.**

 **Also, I have one last question for you guys, should I have some other Zelda Characters join the guild or no?**


	11. Train Rides Off the Rails

**"..."**

 **Holy shit, when was the last time I updated this, huh? But here's the next REAL chapter and again sorry about the wait.**

 **Again I do not own Fairy Tail or Zelda, they belong to their respective owners of Hiro Mashima and Nintendo.**

* * *

The Train ride was quiet as Tatl and Tael sat in silence while the mysterious man kept his smile and looked at them both. As if observing them. "So, what are you two heading over to Oshibana Town for?" he asked as Tael spoke up, a head held by his hand as he looked out the window.

"Me and my sister are looking for ingredients for potions... Um, who are you again?" he said as the mysterious man seemed curious in that.

"Oh, I'm Kageyama... are you two mages?" he asked as Tatl spoke up next, thankful that their guild marks were currently covered up.

"No... we just make some potions and travel the world. We can really only use Requip Magic" she said, feeling something off about the guy as the man nodded.

"I see... what kind of potions do you two sell... good luck or perhaps magical boosting ones... I remember that there was a skilled witch back in Magnolia... Porlyusica, if i'm right."

"Never heard of her, to be honest... we were orphans so we were forced through trial and error... not to mention the fact our potions... aren't really that good-" Tael started as Tatl glared.

"He turned blue once..." Tatl hissed as the man flinched at her tone. "Once."

"And then there was that time you slipped that one guy that stamina potion... and he started to hallucinate about Dodonogos or something" Tael added as Tatl glared at him, oh sure, she wanted to make a stamina potion for Skull Kid after he came back from a mission, exhausted... next he started halusinating about how he was "God King of the Dodongo" or something... at first she thought he was playing a prank...

Then he jumped on Natsu's back and- She didn't want to remember what happened after that...

"...I see" the man said as he looked at the two with a sweat drop. What did he even say to that, how weren't they arrested yet.

"...Would you like to by one of our potions-"

"If you value your life, say no" Tael cried out, interrupting his sister before he was punched in the gut by the over-reacting Tatl.

"This is why we're poor, it's not like he's going to die... maybe..." she added that last part to herself as the man just laughed awkwardly... sure he might have been a dark mage but these two... they were a little...

"You, buy Potion from us, Yes?!" she called out like a mad woman as Kageyama just got up to another seat with a look of fear. If he bothered to look back, he would have seen Tatl smirking, holding in her laughter as Tael shook with mirth over their trick.

"I think he's gone now... really though sis, You buy potion from us yes..." Tael muttered as Tatl shook her head before getting back to business.

"He seemed off... what do you have on him" Tatl asked as she looked at where he left to another car. Tael nodded and brought up his Archive, Researching people by the name "Kageyama."

Soon enough, there came a picture of the man, followed by a bounty... and Tatl just stared in disbelief. "You have to be freaking kidding me..." she said as the train suddenly stopped and the sounds of fighting were heard.

"...What was that?" Tael asked as his Archive magic fell. Soon enough, several people surrounded them, throwing luggage out the windows and forcing people off the train. It didn't take long before the two were forced off as well as people tried to protest.

Those protests were silenced however when a man with a scythe sent them a wave of wind, quickly causing fear in the eyes of the others as they all looked at the culprit. Tatl and Tael didn't need much to figure out who this man was.

The Shinigami: Erigor...

'Oh, come on...' Tael thought annoyed as Tatl was about to scream out in frustration. As the two looked at one another, they watched them leave with the train before Erigor sent out another wave of magic at the crowd, causing them to be thrown everywhere. Tatl glared as she went to work healing them with her Great Fairy Magic while Tael immediately called Erza about the update.

And they thought it was going to be a boring day...

* * *

"Eisenwald, Where are they!" Natsu yelled as he was ready to fight. Lucy and Gray watched on before the later spoke up.

"They aren't just going to come out of the blue because you screamed it, you idiot" he scolded, only for the Fire Dragon Slayer to growl.

"What's that supposed to mean, Snow Cone" he demanded as the two just continued to glare at one another. Lucy just sighed, this was a mess. All she wanted to do was find out what this Eisenwald was up to and if they really had Lullaby, then she couldn't even imagine what would happen.

Worse, since Erza left to gather some information, Natsu and Gray went at each other's throats. So yeah, this was back at square one.

"Will you two knock it off, seriously we have things better to do..." she said annoyed as she wondered how Erza managed to keep them in line. "I seriously don't know how Erza keeps these two in line..." she muttered to herself as Happy nodded.

" **It's because she's Erza** " he said as if that was as common as "What is two plus two." Lucy twitched. How did that make any sense. " **Then again, Master and Tatl can keep them in line too... so maybe they need to be really powerful or really scary**..." The cat said as he looked at Lucy and sighed. " **They're going to rampage with you watching them... that's clear enough**."

"What was that, Cat?!" Lucy screamed as she glared at the blue feline with the urge to drown it. This was thankfully salvaged by the return of Erza, who immedietly called them to the attention.

"Alright you guys... I just-huh" she said as she looked at the arguing. "Stop fighting this instant!" she yelled as they all looked at her and ended their fights. "Now I asked around and found nothing on Eisenwald's plans so we should head on to the next town... I suggest we leave as soon as we can before-"

" _Hello, Erza... can you read me_?" a familiar voice called as the red haired girl stopped in her tracks and blinked.

"Tael...?" she muttered as Lucy seemed confused.

"Tael?" Lucy asked confused as Erza held out her hand to listen.

'You have anything for us?' she asked mentally as Tael just sighed.

"... _Something like that. We ran into Eisenwald on the train_..." his voice resonated in her head as Erza blinked, wait, Eisenwald was on the train?!

"Where are you guys, are you safe?!" she asked, worried as Tael reassured her.

" _Yeah... but Erigor attacked some passengers so Tatl's healing them while I contact you... look, we don't have time to chat right now... we're indisposed and you need to head to the next town pronto_ " his voice said as Erza nodded and addressed the others.

"Alright, we have a lead. We're going to head to the next town immediately" she said as they all looked at her confused. Alright, how?

"So we're going to run there?" Natsu asked as Erza looked around before she found something that would get them there a little faster than running...

"...Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." Lucy asked as Erza went into a parking lot for borrowing magical vehicles before she drove off with one of them and headed for the them at blinding speed.

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu and Gray both yelled in fear as all three of moved out of the way until she stopped.

"Get in the car, Now" she ordered as they all looked at each other before following the red haired mage's commands.

"Hey get back here?!" the owner called as Erza drove off in a hurry.

"We'll pay for this later!" she called out as they headed after the Dark Guild. Meanwhile, a young man just looked at the in disbelief. Did she just really steal a car in the middle of the day... Looking back to the owner, the young Hylian already knew today was going to be an interesting one.

"Someone call the cops, I can't believe some people..." he growled before he was interrupted by a cough and turned around. "Oh... hello, did you come here for a rent a car... If so, you should ask around for another worker" he said as the hooded man shook his head.

"No... I was wondering though, how much does borrowing a car cost to go to the next town?" he asked as the man just looked at him. After a few minutes of thinking...

"About... twenty hundred Jewels... why?" he asked before Link just sighed and muttered something to himself before placing the money in his hand and looking back.

"So, that should pay for the car my friend borrowed... right?" he asked as the man nodded silently as Link nodded before he decided to look in her direction. Come to think of it, she did say Tael... was he involved in this somehow. Reaching into his pouch on the side of his belt, he pulled out a small Lacrima.

* * *

"That should do it..." Tatl muttered annoyed as she finished healing another person injured by Erigor's attack. The bastard... he purposely did that not only to cause more panic and injure others but to keep any mages like them busy.

"I just called Erza... and she's following them as fast as she can" Tael said as his sister nodded with an annoyed huff.

"Good... we'll need the back up..." she said as Tael looked at his sister in shock, what did she mean "They" would need back up... unless...

"We're going after them, aren't we" Tael said as Tatl smirked.

"Yup" was her response as she looked at her next patient and went back to healing the injured. "Once we get done here, we'll be able to head over to Oshibana." The critically injured were safe and out of the red while thankfully there were other people willing to help her with the first aid. Still the best place to be was back at the last town to get them to a hospital.

''This is because of pride... isn't it, sis..." Tael muttered, not receiving an answer as she smirked in excitement. Oh yeah, this was going to be one heck of a day... all he wanted to do was get some rest, have an easy day... Before they could do anything else, a light green glow began to form in Tael's coat pocked and curious, he pulled out a small Communications Lacrima. "it's Link" Tael sad bluntly as Tatl looked at her brother curiously.

"Link, what does he want?" she asked.

* * *

As Team Natsu arrived at the station, Erza immediately got out, beginning to ask questions while Gray, Happy and Lucy fell out with an unconscious Natsu held by the blonde girl. "Everyone, please remain calm, we currently have a small situation being handled in here by the Rune Knights-"

"Excuse me... what's going on in here?!" Erza asked as the man looked confused.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to-" he started, only to be knocked unconscious by the red haired mage, who went on to the next one.

"What's going on in here?" she asked another man, who after shocked at seeing his unconscious co-worker, was later joining him in said unconsciousness. "What's going on in here?" she asked a third one as Lucy just watched on, sure why not add assault onto theft.

"She's a blunt as ever..." Gray muttered as Natsu moaned, regaining consciousness.

"Eh... what happened?" he muttered, coming to before Erza came back with a small smirk, having accomplished her mission on the fifth try.

"Natsu, it's good to see you're up. Now then, we know Eisenwald is in there so we have to-"

"Eisenwald is in there?" he asked confused before letting out a war cry, heading straight into the building... through both the guards... and the walls... now property damage. "Eisenwald!" the Fire Dragon screamed out as the others followed behind him. Ready to fight.

"That guy said the Rune Knights were inside already, right?" Lucy asked as Erza frowned.

"He did... but these are dark mages, and very few Rune Knights can handle one mage, let alone an entire guild..." she said before the mages turned to see what Erza meant. Seeing the stairs and the hallway littered with the unconscious or dead knights, Lucy and Happy looked on in fear while Erza and the other two glared. "Be on guard" Erza said, as they walked into the next room.

"So, these are the new little flies that wandered into the web" a voice called as the Fairy Tail mages froze and looked up to see Erigor, flying by a loud speaker with the remaining guild there behind him.

"So... these guys think they can win... that's pretty funny" Kageyama said as a pharaoh-themed man joined in.

"We have to give them credit, at least they have guts" a man named Rayule said while Erza remained focused on Erigor.

"What are you scheming, Shinigami" she demanded, readying her sword as the wind mage smiled.

"Well, I take it you know about the injustices against us, how you filthy legal guilds took away our freedom?" he began as Erza and the others frowned. "Well, we decided to do something about that... this little flute here is just that" he said, holding a skull designed flute in his hand as Happy spoke up.

"That's that flute... that's Lullaby!" he called as Erigor nodded.

"That's right, this little baby was originally created for cursing people... but thanks to the Black Mage Zeref, it became a weapon of mass murder... even now, we're ready to test it out" he said as Natsu lost his temper.

"Not if we burn that thing first, you bastard-" he cried, trying to attack the fire mage as Gray tried to stop him, however, he was hit by a fist made out of shadows as Kageyama smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you aren't worthy of meeting the boss" he said tauntingly before Lucy called out to him.

"Yeah, but this guy has magic like Tael... so that means he's going to be annoying to deal with" he muttered, recalling the times the fairy would manipulate his shadow. "Still this is no Sentient Shadow..." he called as he suddenly smirked, ready to go. "And I can deal with Erigor later, right after I kick your ass."

"Kick my ass, you say?" Kageyama asked amused before shaking his head. "As if you could even touch me."

"What did you say-" Natsu started before Erza held him back, a hand on his shoulder as she frowned. What were there plans with that thing.

"What are you going to do with that?" she hissed out as Erigor laughed.

"You saw the helpless victims outside, didn't you?" he asked as Erza thought about it before she paled at the thought. Seeing this made the Shinigami explain. "That's right, with all this attention, the people outside are crowed around by the dozens... And once they heard this little flute, we'll be one step closer to regaining our freedom."

"You're insane" Lucy called out before Erigor let out an annoyed grunt and held his scythe up.

"You're too noisy" he said as he swung it, sending a wave of razor sharp wind at her.

"No, Lucy!" Natsu cried as Lucy froze, petrified at the attack before she was sent flying into the floor by a shadow that took the blunt of the dark mage's attack

"W-what?" Erigor said before looking to Kageyama, annoyed.

"It... it wasn't me!" he tried to say before his ears were sliced off as he cried in pain.

"You little traitor-" he cried out before he was interrupted by a cough.

"As much as I like to see you take each other out..." a voice from the shadows said, looking annoyed before Tael emerged from it, "You all really... annoy me" he said with a frown.

"Tael?!" Lucy called out in happiness while the others seemed confused. What was he doing here?

"Tael?" Erigor asked confused... so there was another fly hiding...

"Wait... you're the guy..." Kageyama tried to saw as the fairy sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, we were mugged by these guys..." the Shadow Mage said as he shook his head, "And my sister is letting her pride get to her again... So she's healing the knights" he said as Erza nodded and prepared to fight as Erigor just sighed.

"Fine, you flies do what you want... take them down, all of you" he ordered as his guild cheered, ready to do battle as Erza called out to the unofficial leader.

"Wait Erigor" she called out as he disappeared. "Damn it... he's not going to escape" she said as she went to go after him... Well that was a bit unnerving... But at least Erza's going after Erigor... hopefully she could handle him. Besides, they still had Natsu and Gray

"Well, if we're going to start the show, we might as get going ourselves" Rayule said as he left with Gray following after him. Tael just looked at him... alright, so he and Natsu could handle them... so for now, if they used team work, they might be able to...

"You, Shadow Guy, you and me, one on one" Natsu called as Kageyama just disappeared into his shadow and left, causing the Dragon Slayer to pursue him. Left alone with Happy and Lucy, Tael just looked on as he noticed the smirks of the other mages... mages that outnumbered him and the other two... As if to make things worse, his sister stepped out from the other room, looking winded from using her healing magic as much as she did...

"Tael, there you are... where's Erza..." she asked, only to notice the dark mages and the ones left to fight them.

"..."

"..."

"You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered in disbelief as Tael smirked.

"We're not..." he said as she retrieved a mix between a Bo Staff and a magic rod and looked ready to fight.

"We're going to have to fight... aren't we..." she complained a little annoyed as she looked at the mages that earlier today kicked her and her brother off the train

"We are..." Tael said, pulling out two pistols as his shadow began to move in anticipation.

"We don't get paid enough for this..." Tatl said as her weapon started to produce electricity Tael smirked and with a click, prepared to fight.

" **You aren't getting paid at all** " Happy reminded as the dark mages charged filled with confidence in their victory... confidence that Tatl was just going to have to stomp into the ground.

And as long as Tael didn't get hurt... she no longer had any real complaints... And was going to enjoy the payback for ruining her day.

* * *

 **Alright so here's the full chapter, sorry for the preview but I'm starting to get back into things now so thoughts, advice, comments or concerns are all welcomed and again I hope you like it.**


	12. Notice

Alright, so this is not a chapter and more of a message, simply put I'm going to be taking some time off for several reasons... the first and main reason is that lately my life has been busy and while dealing with it I've been having a hard time writing anything. So until things calm down as well as I can get more motivated in my writing, I'll be taking a few days-weeks off.

In the mean time I'll be trying to come up with better quality chapters and be back with updated stories.

I apologize for the inconvenience but right now with everything happening at once, preparing for summer and worse, me having to possibly look for a new job... yeah let's just say I need to deal with all of this before I can get into anything else at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Well this is not an update but a note.

* * *

The last few days have been bad for me and my health is getting bad, my chest is hurting so while not a chapter i want to apologize for the lack of updates and thank all of you for the support, im not by any means the best writer but i am happy to write. But if my health does get worse and sonething happens because of that, i like to thank all of you for the support.

Sorry for the Grimm update but i hope you all have a great new years


	14. Chapter 14

Right... so this is kind of embarrassing. I thought i posted this much earlier but i never did, so going back at the last major updates... i kind of feel like an ass. So to explain why i haven't updated or anything in the last good several months was a mix of me feeling like shit from my health and my general writer's block. A few months ago i typed a note to explain that my health is not as bad as i thought but still really sucks to live with constantly, plus all the other life-related stuff...

Back to the writer's block, lately when i looked at the stories i seem to just space out at times and can't think of how to write the next chapter, so i decided to take another break to try and get some inspiration, get rid of the writer's block and try to improve my writing skills in my spare time. Regarding the stories i do plan on continuing them as well as even going back and rewriting some of the chapters to flesh out the stories more, make longer chapters and try to be less repetative using certain words.

Stories i will be focusing on are...

Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten

Huntsman in the Grand Line

Drunken Recollections of a Hero

And Menma's Ultimate Encore.

...

Meanwhile...

The Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kisshi and A New Hero's Arc will be will be taking more of a back seat at the moment, due to things like me not planning where and how to take something from point A to point B. I'm thinking of making A New Hero's Arc a challenge for people to take if they're interested. Just PM me if you are.

I'll try to upload something soon. To everyone who waited for any updates, I'm sorry for the lack of communication on my end, as well as the fact i should have doubled checked to see if my last post explaining this was up. I screwed up bad. Also i want to thank everyone for the support for the stories and hope you still continue to enjoy them, i know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
